


Szum

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Awful swearing, Canon-Typical Violence, Did I mention swearing?, Doubtful sci-fi field medicine, F/M, Friendship, Hera is her own woman, Mentions of Child Slavery, OC, Pre-Series, Quite tame mentions of consensual sex, Really awful swearing, Space Pirates, Spider-like aliens, Swearing, and swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I w pewien dziwaczny sposób bardzo to pasowało do tego, co Kallus myślał o Jedi w ogóle: coś, co miało potencjał wielkości, coś nie z tej ziemi, ale zmiażdżone i przetrącone przez pracowitą, oddaną, wydajną codzienność. Wybrakowany cud. Zmarnowana szansa. Damaged goods."</p><p>Albo: pewna historyjka, która przydarzyła się Herze i Kananowi kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach na Gorse.<br/>Albo: szumi coś po kosmosie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aniavi (villi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/gifts), [roneliaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/gifts).



> Jak zazwyczaj mi się to zdarza, wcale nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam się z tą historią tu wklejać - została napisana zupełnie na wariata, w mailach, na różnorakie zamówienia moich dwóch pełnych fantazji i rozmachu koleżanek. Trudno więc ją uznać za normalne, porządnie zrobione opowiadanie.  
> Ale kto wie, może komuś przypadnie do gustu taki romans-nie romans z dużą ilością przemocy, pompkami na samych palcach, wielkimi pająkami oraz przeklinaniem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest taki wiersz Kawafisa, "Che fece... il gran rifiuto"  
> tak on idzie:  
> Dla niektórych ludzi przychodzi taka godzina,   
> kiedy muszą powiedzieć wielkie Tak  
> albo wielkie Nie. Od razu widać, kto z nich w sobie ma   
> gotowe Tak. Wypowiedziawszy je, coraz wyżej się wspina.
> 
> Wzrasta i w ludzkiej czci, i w zaufaniu do samego siebie.  
> Ten, kto powiedział Nie - nie żałuje.   
> Gdyby zapytali go, czy chce   
> odwołać je, nie odwoła. Ale właśnie to Nie   
> to słuszne Nie - na całe życie go grzebie.  
> (tł. Z. Kubiaka)
> 
> No więc ten wiersz dobrze pasuje do poniższego opowiadania.

1.  
Zapis urwał się i dalej słychać było już tylko trzeszczący zgiełk. Brzmiało to trochę tak, jakby po ostatnich słowach Ezry Bridgera w całej galaktyce zerwały się komentarze, dyskusje, kłótnie, eksklamacje, rozkazy. I jakby z dala, z bardzo daleka dochodziły do uszu słuchających. Może i tak było, może się zerwały.  
Słyszeli go w końcu wszędzie, na Rubieżach i - nieco później - w środku Galaktyki.  
Słyszał go kontroler portu kosmicznego na Alderaan, który trzy lata wcześniej wypuścił corelliański frachtowiec z zablokowanego przez Imperium doku. Słyszeli piraci, kręcący się u wylotu przemytniczej trasy przez asteroidy. Słyszała asystentka w centrum medycznym na Kirtanii. Przejęty, chłopięcy głos docierał do farm wilgoci na Tatooine i do służbówki wartownika w więzieniu zaostrzonego rygoru numer L-03. I rozbrzmiewał z komunikatora Agenta ISB Kallusa, stojącego pomiędzy Wielkim Moffem Tarkinem i skutym rebeliantem na pokładzie transportera. Po oddalającej się szybko w dół powierzchni pasa komunikacyjnego prowadzącego do wieży (do ruin wieży właściwie) snuł się czarny dym. Nikt nic nie mówił - padło tylko jedno zdanie, z ust Wielkiego Moffa.  
 - Nie masz pojęcia, jaka jest cena zwycięstwa, ale ja ją znam.  
Więzień nie odpowiedział i Agent Kallus uśmiechnął się krzywo. Nie każdy umiał pyskować Moffowi Tarkinowi. Jarrus prawdopodobnie też nie umiał. Był dostatecznie pewny siebie, żeby się odszczekiwać jemu, a nawet Inkwizytorowi, ale są jakieś granice. Pod tym uważnym, intensywnym spojrzeniem prawie każdy robił się o, taki malutki. Aresztant patrzył na Tarkina, trzeba przyznać, dość nawet spokojnie, ale Kallus widział już takich spokojnych. Spokojni też mieli różne pożyteczne zakończenia nerwowe.  
Na platformie lądowiska "Suwerena" oczekiwał doborowy oddziałek szturmowców Moffa. To było widać na pierwszy rzut oka: mieli lepsze przeszkolenie, niż wieśniaki z Lothalu. Z miejsca otoczyli swojego zwierzchnika. Inkwizytor pchnął więźnia w plecy kolbą jego własnego blastera, wskazując mu miejsce między dwoma strażnikami.  
 - Agencie, proszę dopilnować, żeby ogłoszono, iż koszty odbudowy wieży obciążą mieszkańców Lothal. Kontrybucja obejmie wszystkich, ostateczny termin regulacji należności za dwa tygodnie pod karą konfiskaty majątku ruchomego i nieruchomego - poinformował sucho Wielki Moff i Kallus stuknął obcasami służbiście. Zerknął kątem oka na Jarrusa - rebeliant skrzywił się gorzko; bardzo dobrze. Niech wie, że przegrał na całej linii.  
 - Inkwizytorze, proszę dopilnować swojego więźnia. Należy go na razie przepuścić przez standardową procedurę, a za jakieś trzydzieści godzin życzę sobie z nim porozmawiać.  
"Bardzo, bardzo dobrze", pomyślał znów Kallus i odmaszerował wykonywać swoje rozkazy. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Inkwizytor daje znak straży, zaś Tarkin odchodzi, jak zwykle akuratny i nieskazitelny. I absolutnie przerażający.  
  
2.  
\- Hera. Hera. Popatrz na mnie, Hera. Otwórz oczy.  
Klepanie po policzku i dłoniach nic nie dawało i Kanan już się zaczynał denerwować. Miała strasznie bladą twarz, najjaśniejszy seledyn, jaki u niej widział. Na tle zasłony, w którą ją owinął, wyglądała prawie biało. Sprowokowanie wymiotów na razie niespecjalnie polepszyło sytuację. Zwilżył czystą chusteczkę odrobiną wody i wytarł jej twarz, a potem ułożył w bezpiecznej pozycji, z głową na bok. Jej lekku leżały jakieś takie pozaginane, więc też je ostrożnie ułożył, i to ją dopiero ocuciło.  
\- Co ty... - zachrypiała, rozgniewana, i chciała się już podnosić i gromić. Przytrzymał ją lekko za ramię.  
\- Nie wstawaj - ostrzegł. - Otruł cię ten twój kontakt. Na razie leż. I tak chwilowo jesteśmy trochę zablokowani w tym domu, osłony zaskoczyły.  
 - Kriff - szepnęła. - A co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Miałeś czekać w "Duchu".  
 - No i czekałem, jak się umówiliśmy - wyjaśnił Kanan, okrywając ją dodatkowo kocem. Cała się trzęsła, ale i tak to stanowczo było lepsze, niż to, jak ją znalazł w piwnicy tego brzydkiego, luksusowego domu na Rattatak. - A kiedy nie wracałaś przez godzinę, zostawiłem Choppera na straży i poleciałem cię szukać.  Też tak, jak się umówiliśmy.  
 - Czekaj - nawet półprzytomna, Hera Syndulla nie przestawała myśleć, oczywiście. - Czekaj, jeśli przyszedłeś tu godzinę po mnie. I jesteśmy zamknięci. Ugh...  
 - Wody?  
 - Poproszę.  
Dał jej pić, powoli, łyk po łyku, pilnie patrząc, czy nic jej nie jest, ale wydawało mu się, że woda trochę pomaga. Odetchnęła głęboko.  
 - Dzięki. No więc... jeśli jesteśmy zamknięci, to musiałeś na niego... natrafić, tak?  
*  
 - Tak - odpowiedział krótko. Hera obrzuciła go spojrzeniem: w niedługich jak dotąd wspólnych podróżach zdążyła się już przekonać, że kiedy Kanan tak zaciska usta i wykrzywia je w wyjątkowo zdeterminowaną podkówkę, to nie oznacza niczego dobrego.  
 - Co się stało? - spytała po prostu.  
Jego twarzy nie opuszczał twardy wyraz, ale postarał się złagodzić głos, mówiąc do niej.  
 - Zastałem go w piwnicy, jak cię wiązał. Byłaś nieprzytomna - powiedział krótko, ale Hera i tak zamarła.  
 - Uciekł? - spytała ochryple. Kręciło się jej w głowie i miała uczucie, że zaraz sturla się prosto w przepaść.  
 - Nie - odparł Kanan i chociaż nie użył żadnego specjalnie przerażającego tonu, wolała więcej nie pytać.  - Ale zdążył włączyć antywłamaniową blokadę domu. Pewnie ją zdołam szybko wyłączyć, tylko że najpierw chciałem sprawdzić, co z tobą. Miał w apteczce aparat diagnostyczny, więc sprawdziłem, że cię zaprawił i mniej więcej - czym. Yyy... zwymiotowałaś, więc powinno być okej. Nie minęło wiele czasu.  
Aha. Zrobił wszystko absolutnie prawidłowo, więc nie było powodu tak się zielenić, prawda?  
 - Mam tylko nadzieję, że ta blokada nie uruchamia też jakiegoś alarmu na pobliskim posterunku - dodał.  
 - Uch. Ja też - zdołała odpowiedzieć i zadrżała. Wprawdzie dał jej koc, a pod spodem była jeszcze jakaś... poszewka, ale było jej okropnie zimno.  
 - Mam tu twoje ubranie - powiedział, zauważywszy to. I wtedy dopiero Hera wpadła w prawdziwą panikę.  
 - Mo-o-oje ub-ubranie? - zaszczękała zębami i zaszamotała się w kocu, próbując w przerażeniu wymacać się pod nim. - Zd-zjął ze mnie u-ubranie?  
 - Wierzchnie, tak - Kanan ukląkł przy niej i wyciągnął ręce. - Spokojnie. Nie bój się. Nie zrobił ci nic więcej, jestem pewien. Może by i chciał, ścierwo, ale wszedłem, kiedy jeszcze odpinał ci gogle i więcej już... niczego nie zrobił, no. Hej, nie bój się. Wybacz. Hera. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.  
Serce waliło jej tak strasznie mocno, że bała się, że wyskoczy jej do gardła. Na razie zaś do gardła podchodziła jej gorzka ślina, a w głowie kołowało tak, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy. Nigdy, nigdy... nigdy nikt nie musiał jej ratować, prawda? Zazwyczaj sobie radziła, prawda?  Prawda?  
\- Prawda - odpowiedział, zdziwiony, i Hera zrozumiała, że musiała przynajmniej część swoich galopujących myśli powiedzieć na głos. - Jesteś najodważniejszą osobą, jaką znam. I zawsze sobie radzisz. Co więcej, myślę, że dzisiaj też byś sobie jakoś poradziła sama. Prędzej czy później. Tylko że umówiliśmy się, że przyjdę sprawdzić, i przyszedłem.  
 - Przyszedłeś - potwierdziła cicho.  
 - Pewnie. Jestem twoją załogą - uśmiechnął się.  
*  
Ściskało go w gardle, kiedy na nią patrzył. To była prawda, że uważał ją za dzielną i zaradną; mógł jej nie mówić wielu rzeczy, ale nie miał zamiaru kłamać. Na razie jednak była po prostu osłabiona trucizną i zszokowana, więc musiał przejąć dowodzenie. Pomógł jej usiąść i ubrać się - pilnując, żeby tylko pomagać i przytrzymywać, pozostawiając jej maksimum kontroli, i nie dotykać jej bez potrzeby. Potem znów owinął ją porządnie kocem, zgarnął w ramiona i wyniósł na parter. Niestety, obszerny, otwarty parter trochę... źle wyglądał po walce, jaką Kanan stoczył z właścicielem domu, ale wolał nie spuszczać jej z oczu na zbyt długo, kiedy pospiesznie manipulował przy osłonach i alarmach. Hera tymczasem, usadowiona na otomanie, zajęła się sprawdzaniem obrazu z kamer dookoła domu - nikogo nie było widać, na całe kilometry wszędzie była tylko pusta przestrzeń. Żadnych ścigaczy. Żadnych myśliwców. Bardzo dobrze.  
Kanan przeszukał dom. Zgarnął z garderoby myśliwską, cudownie lekką i ciepłą kurtkę, która musiała kosztować ciężkie kredyty, i zaniósł Herze. Zainspirowany znaleziskiem, pomyszkował trochę po gabinecie pana domu.  
Piętnaście minut później wyszedł stamtąd, bardzo blady.  
 - Wiesz - powiedział, siląc się na lekki ton,  - myślę, że nie było tu niczego, co zarejestrowałoby naszą obecność. Chyba chciał być... dyskretny, ale uważam, że i tak powinniśmy odpalić ładunki elektromagnetyczne. Zapnij się dobrze w tej kurtce i zwiewamy. Potem tylko małe bum po elektronice i już jesteśmy bezpieczni. Założę się, że lepiej, żebym cię przeniósł do ścigacza. Może być?  
 - No... dobra - kiwnęła głową znad pada z zapisami z kamer. - Chcę... chcę stąd zniknąć jak najprędzej.  
*  
Gdy znaleźli się z powrotem na "Duchu", przede wszystkim nawiali z  Rattatak tak szybko, jak tylko mogli. Bezpiecznie dotarli do niewielkiego portu, który Kanan znał ze swoich wędrówek. Było tam pusto, bo używano go przede wszystkim  w sezonie  na zielone grzyby nadrzewne z Lasan, jako punktu przeładunkowego. O tej porze asteroida BV-103 była prawie jak wymarła. Bardzo im to pasowało, oczywiście. Stara szefowa portu, wiecznie paląca długą fajkę, nie zadawała pytań, jeśli tylko ktoś płacił. Tak się zaś składało, że Kanan akurat miał czym płacić.  
Kupił też kociołek gęstej zupy w pustawej kantynie.  Przytargał go na "Ducha" razem z koszykiem orzechów, warzyw i zapasem najlepszego, przemycanego poza akcyzą Imperium, kafu. I  w ten właśnie sposób sprawdził ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że kapitan Syndulla nawet podtruta, znękana i zmęczona, potrafi ciąć głosem jak skalpelem.  
 - Jarrus. Gadaj mi natychmiast, skąd miałeś na to wszystko pieniądze - zażądała.  
 - Oczywiście, ukradłem na Rattatak - powiedział sztywno, rozpakowując zakupy. - Uciekli, zgarnąwszy całą gotówkę i precjoza, jak się to mówi. I kilka pomniejszych antyków. Mam dobre oko do antyków.  
 - KANAN! - wykrzyknęła Hera. - Rozumiem, wziąć z powrotem pieniądze, które mu dałam za informacje. I nawet tę kurtkę. Ale...  
 - Żartujesz chyba - powiedział zimno. - Facet był jedną z paskudniejszych szumowin, jakie miałem nieprzyjemność spotkać.  
 - No to co! - Hera usiadła na ławie i koc zsunął się jej na kolana. - Ja tak nie postępuję, a ty jesteś moją załogą i odpowiadam za ciebie!... no, w pewnym sensie. Nie wolno tak!  
Kanan odstawił koszyk na blat kuchenny i wbił ręce w kieszenie spodni.  
 - Mógłbym teraz zacząć się wyzłośliwiać na temat tego, że nie znasz życia, ale uwierz mi, że mam dobry powód, żeby nie mieć absolutnie żadnych wyrzutów sumienia - powiedział, przekrzywiając głowę. - Wiesz, kim był ten facet? Był informatorem przynajmniej dwóch siatek przestępczych, w tym jednej handlującej dziećmi. Żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli: porywającej i sprzedającej dzieci do burdeli w strefie Huttów, czyli absolutnie poza jakimkolwiek prawem. Nie, żeby Imperium się akurat przejmowało prostytucją, no ale.  
 - Kanan...  
 - Czekaj. Znalazłem w jego danych dowody - korespondencję, rachunki. Oczywiście bez nazwisk i bez nazw, ale znakowane symbolami tych dwóch przestępczych grup. Jak tylko zobaczyłem jeden z nich, wiedziałem, czego dotyczą wykazy. Skopiowałem je na kostkę danych. Proponuję, żebyś wysłała trochę do kogokolwiek, kto ci nadarzył ten kontakt, niech lepiej wiedzą, z kim mają... mieli do czynienia. Jeśli jesteś naprawdę pewna, że nie wiedzieli. W każdym razie pomyślałem, że lepiej nie zostawiać tym typom środków, które mogłyby wspomóc ich dalszą działalność.  
 - Kanan.  
 - Proponuję za to, żebyś część pieniędzy wysłała do pewnej pirackiej załogi, którą znam. Stracili dziecko i od tej pory ścigają Konsorcjum Złamany Księżyc bez litości. Przyda im się zastrzyk gotówki.  
 - Kanan, na wszystko, co dobre, masz rację, MASZ RACJĘ, OKEJ? - powiedziała Hera i dopiero wtedy na nią popatrzył: była z powrotem okropnie blada. Od razu zrobiło mu się głupio. Nie musiał w nią przecież ciskać tymi wszystkimi wiadomościami tak brutalnie, cholera jasna. Sama dzisiaj dostatecznie dużo przeszła.  
 - Przepraszam - powiedział i przykucnął przy niej z wyciągniętym z apteczki termometrem. - Chyba masz temperaturę, a ja cię jeszcze męczę.  
Hera patrzyła na niego tymi wielkimi oczami przez długą chwilę.  
 - W sumie to sama ci kazałam mówić - powiedziała wreszcie. Odczekali, aż termometr piknie: jak na Twi'lekankę, miała rzeczywiście lekką gorączkę, ale nic groźnego.  
Wobec tego on odgrzał zupę, a ona szybko pokroiła płaski, przaśny lokalny chleb; i każde z nich pochłonęło sporą porcję, chociaż żadnemu ten posiłek nie przyniósł spodziewanej przyjemności.  
 - Zaprowadzić cię do koi? - spytał Kanan. - Albo zanieść.  
 - Chciałbyś - wysiliła się na uśmiech. - Wystarczy, że się ciebie złapię, i sama dojdę.  
Kiwnął głową i poprowadził ją powoli do kajuty; potem zdjął jej koc z ramion i posadził na koi.  
 - Kanan - zatrzymała go, kiedy już odchodził. - Powiedz mi jedną rzecz.  
 - Tak?  
 - Skąd znasz tak dobrze to... Konsorcjum Złamanego Księżyca?  
 - Od tych moich piratów - powiedział szybko. - Ale nic się o nich nie martw. Przyniosę ci coś do wypicia na dobry sen, a ty już sobie odpoczywaj.  
*  
Hera obudziła się w środku nocy, przerażona i spocona jak mysz. Przez dłuższą chwilę usiłowała uspokoić oddech. Potem usiadła.  
Aha.  
Była w kajucie, a nie w piwnicy, i pod swoim własnym, patchworkowym pledem, a nie zawinięta w kilometry firanek.  
I nie było nad nią Pau'ana o paskudnym uśmiechu.  
Wymacała ręką kubek, który przyniósł jej wieczorem Kanan. Pusty. Westchnęła i wstała powoli, czując, jak wilgotna koszulka robi się chłodna, a na ramiona wybiega jej gęsia skórka. Herbata ziołowa, oto, czego jej było trzeba. Ta Kananowa mieszanka o lekko cytrusowym zapachu.  
Włożyła świeżą koszulkę i pierwsze z brzegu legginsy. Lekko dygocąc wysunęła się z kajuty cichutko, żeby nie obudzić Kanana. Ale niepotrzebnie - w dziennym pokoju paliło się światło, a jej współtowarzysz garbił się nad podstawowym zestawem chemicznym z wyposażenia "Ducha".  
\- Hej - powiedziała. - Co robisz?  
Kanan podniósł głowę znad fiolek.  
 - Analizuję dokładniej to świństwo, którym cię truł - odpowiedział. - Ale tak w tej chwili to cię pytam, czy czegoś nie potrzebujesz. Nic cię nie boli?  
 - Nie, nie - zamachała rękami. - Obudziłam się nagle i chciałam pić, ale kubek był już pusty. Przyszłam tylko zrobić sobie herbaty.  
 - Siadaj, ja zaraz zrobię - zaproponował, obrzucając ją krytycznym spojrzeniem. - I okryj się tym kocem.  
 - Nie musisz mi matkować - powiedziała, ostrzej niż zamierzała, ale on wcale się nie obraził. Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i odparł:  
 - A ty nie musisz niczego udowadniać. Usiądź, dobra?  
Posłuchała, głównie dlatego, że wcale się świetnie nie czuła. Poza tym miło się patrzyło na jego zręczne i celowe ruchy.  
 - Może być ta moja mieszanka? - spytał, zawieszając w powietrzu dłoń. Hera zagapiła się jakoś na ten gest, że dopiero jego śmiech wyrwał ją z transu.  
\- O... przepraszam - powiedziała. - Myślałam, myślałam o czymś innym. Tak, tak.  
Jego herbata, jak wszystko, co robił  w kuchni, była o niebo lepsza, niż cokolwiek, co wyszłoby z jej rąk. Mocna, aromatyczna, miała w sobie absolutnie wszystko, czego jej było w tej chwili potrzeba. Powiedziała mu to, a on uśmiechnął się znowu i wrócił do stołu.  
 - Mów od razu, gdybyś czegoś jeszcze potrzebowała, bo chciałbym skończyć ten test - powiedział. - Wygląda na to, że słusznie podejrzewałem jedyną buteleczkę w tamtej piwnicy. Zabrałem ją na wszelki wypadek, gdyby była potrzeba zabrania cię do centrum medycznego, ale na małej próbce zrobiłem kilka testów... o, widzę, że tu się już przegryzło. No proszę.  
\- Co odkryłeś? - spytała Hera, ściskając kubek w rękach. Bardzo niekomfortowo się czuła rozważając to wszystko, ale przecież... to było rozsądne, prawda?  
 - Znam tę substancję  - odpowiedział, podnosząc na nią wzrok. - Złamany Księżyc używa jej od lat. Trucizna najpierw cię wyłącza. Po następnej dawce, podanej przed wybudzeniem, i kolejnych dwóch, blokuje się pamięć długotrwała. Jak to się stanie, nie wiesz nic, dopóki ci nie podadzą antidotum. Biały szum w głowie, nic więcej. To taka metoda obezwładniania i początek... no... treningu posłuszeństwa.  
 - Rozumiem, że ponieważ dostałam tylko jedną dawkę i ją przynajmniej częściowo zwymiotowałam, nie powinnam mieć żadnych takich przy-przygód? - spytała, walcząc z narastającą paniką. Trening posłuszeństwa. Trening posłuszeństwa.  
Oczywiście to zauważył.  
 - Nie! Absolutnie nie powinnaś - pospieszył z odpowiedzią, odkładając chemikalia i podnosząc się z miejsca. - Nie bój się. Kiedy się włamałem, nie mogło minąć wiele czasu. I to była jedna dawka. W porządku? Hera?  
Pokiwała głową, bo wiedziała, że jeśli się odezwie, zacznie wrzeszczeć. Co za... co za bagno. Co za koszmar. Widziała w wyobraźni długie szeregi nieruchomych, nagich ciał o pustych oczach;  w uszach miała brzęczące zakłócenia. Szum. Szum.  
Kanan tymczasem przysiadł koło niej i zajrzał jej w twarz.  
 - Hera - powiedział nagląco. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem, co mówię, bo... bo widziałem to kiedyś. I nie martw się, tamen sukinsyn nikomu już tego nie zrobi.  
Znów kiwnęła głową.  
A potem wtuliła się w niego mocno, bez jednego słowa, obejmując go w pasie i wciskając mu nos w szyję.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanservice w części czwartej jest oczywisty. To w takich miejscach najlepiej widać, w jakich warunkach był pisany ten tekst :) Rozbawionych, to na pewno.  
> Te pompki na samych palcach, nota bene, nadal mi się wydają być na youtube jakimś chytrym montażem, ale zaczynam się przekonywać, że są tacy Jedi, którzy umieją realnie zrobić coś takiego i jestem pełna podziwu graniczącego z nabożeństwem.

3.  
Zimno jak cholera. Wystarczyło wejść do tej lodówki i Kallusowi z miejsca zmarzły dłonie. Dwaj znudzeni szturmowcy ubrani byli w zbroje z zimowymi pokrowcami, a między nimi stał swojski, standardowy termos z kantyny. Jeden z żołnierzy właśnie wlewał do kubka kaf, buchający parą w rześkim powietrzu. Skrzywił się, zdejmując hełm, a Kallus założył prędko swój: wnętrze celi aż wibrowało od dręczącego hałasu - wzmocnionego prawdopodobnie do przepisowych dziewięćdziesięciu trzech decybeli białego szumu.  
Jedi klęczał chwiejnie na środku podłogi i starannie patrzył gorączkowym, rozogniskowanym spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. Nie na parujący termos. Wcale. Całkiem standardowo dzwonił zębami, miał prawie niebieskie wargi i sine kręgi pod oczami. Kallus przyjrzał się uważnie całej scenie i pokiwał głową z uznaniem. O niczym nie zapomniano, procedura działała pięknie, a gorący kaf był niestandardowym, lecz pomysłowym elementem.  
Tak, naprawdę, aż przyjemnie było patrzeć, że nie tylko Kallus, ale praktycznie cały personel tańczył na dwóch łapkach, żeby zadowolić Wielkiego Moffa. Nawet Inkwizytor się uwijał, a co dopiero - szeregowi szturmowcy. Jarrus miał naprawdę pecha, że nie trafił w ręce, powiedzmy, Aresko. Świętej pamięci.  
Ponieważ Agent Kallus był człowiekiem w zasadzie uprzejmym, jeśli pozwalało to kogoś dodatkowo pognębić, odczekał, aż strażnik wypije kaf. Dopiero wtedy wyszedł z cienia w krąg ostrego światła i powiedział:  
\- Wystarczy. Rozkuć go na razie, ubrać i zaprowadzić do I-22 na drugim poziomie. Dobra robota.  
Szturmowcy z miejsca stanęli w pozycji zasadniczej i wykrzyknęli swoje "tak jest!", a Kallus skinął im łaskawie głową. Bardzo ładnie. 

4.  
\- To jak, myślisz, że dziś się stąd zbieramy? - spytał Kanan, podnosząc się z podłogi ładowni, gdzie właśnie skończył zwyczajową serię pompek na samych palcach. Hera odćwiczyła swoje o kilka minut wcześniej, dając sobie trochę luzu w obliczu przedwczorajszych wydarzeń, i teraz stała oparta o ścianę, z ręcznikiem narzuconym na ramiona, i popijała wodę, spoglądając na niego z boku.  
\- Zależy, czy przyjdzie odpowiedź na te dane, które wysłaliśmy - odpowiedziała, mrugając. Od samego początku miała bardzo mieszane uczucia w sprawie wspólnego ćwiczenia. To prawda, tak było wygodnie - część ćwiczeń wykonywali wspólnie, a na tym mogła tylko skorzystać. Nie każdy ma pod ręką... no, wiadomo, kim był. To znaczy nie wiadomo, nie rozmawiali o tym wcale przez tych kilka miesięcy, ale... Och, no więc nie każdy ma pod ręką kogoś takiego jako partnera do rozmaitych akrobacji. Tak jest.  
Tylko że... tylko że kiedy tak patrzyła, jak nie dotykając stopami podłogi wyciska, no, to nie było dobre słowo, raczej wytańcowuje, cholera, te przeklęte pompki tak, jakby to nie był prawie żaden wysiłek... To trochę trudno jej było zachować chłodne, profesjonalne podejście, które normalnie przychodziło jej bez kłopotów. Do licha. Ślepa bantha umiałaby docenić, jak mu te wszystkie mięśnie harmonijnie chodziły pod skórą. Nie miał bynajmniej figury typowego mięśniaka, raczej tancerza, można by rzec. I to się w ogóle zgadzało - wszystkie ruchy miał jakieś takie... świadome, właśnie jak tancerze.  
"Nienienienie, Syndulla", nakazała sobie surowo. "Dosyć tego".  
\- Myślę, że będą potrzebowali więcej czasu na przeanalizowanie tego - powiedziała głośno. - Obstawiam, że dzisiaj musimy jeszcze tu poczekać.  
\- Okej - powiedział wesoło i rzucił jej wyzywające spojrzenie. - To co, jeszcze mały sparring?  
Hera wysunęła brodę do przodu i wojowniczo potrząsnęła lekku. Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- No ba - powiedziała. - Absolutnie.  
*  
Znacznie później Hera bębniła w drzwi odświeżacza, domagając się, żeby Kanan skończył się wreszcie muskać i wyłaził natychmiast.  
\- W tym stanie, w którym obecnie się znajduję? Mogę? - dobiegł ją afektowanie głęboki głos i Hera wywróciła oczami.  
\- Jasne, czemu nie - powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Nie robisz na mnie aż takiego wrażenia.  
\- Niestety! - skomentował i oczywiście od razu otworzył drzwi, za szybko, żeby Hera zdążyła się przygotować i przybrać starannie wyprany z emocji wyraz twarzy. Rzecz jasna, był w samym ręczniku, na dodatek zawiniętym jakoś tak nisko na biodrach, ale za to już starannie uczesany i przyjemnie pachnący, a także - i robił to specjalnie - ze zwyczajnym, swobodnym i życzliwym wyrazem twarzy, bez żadnych póz, których można by się spodziewać po tekstach wygadywanych zza drzwi. - W czym mogę ci pomóc?  
\- Muszę wyjść - powiedziała. - Ktoś... kontakt... będzie na mnie czekał za pół godziny w portowej kantynie.  
Twarz mu się od razu zmieniła, usta zacięły.  
\- Idę z tobą - powiedział. - Jakoś tak nie ufam chwilowo... kontaktom.  
\- Nie bądź paranoikiem - odparła. - Znam już tego kogoś. Umówiliśmy się w publicznym miejscu, a w każdym razie potencjalnie najbardziej zaludnionym w tym porcie. Poza tym, jakbym nie wracała...  
\- To mam znowu się pojawić i kogoś zabijać? - wpadł jej w słowo wściekłym półgłosem, a Hera zamarła z otwartymi ustami.  
Przez chwilę oboje tylko patrzyli, a powietrze było tak gęste, że możnaby w nim zawiesić topór.  
A następnie ręcznik spłynął Kananowi wdzięcznie do stóp.  
\- Kriff! - wybuchnął i błyskawicznie schylił się po zgubę, prezentując się za to Herze z wdziękiem od tyłu. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, pomyślała, że nie należy w tym momencie pogarszać sytuacji i wycofała się pospiesznie do kuchni. Miała nadzieję, że nie wygląda to zanadto jak ucieczka. Chopper, naprawiający coś pod modułem zmywającym, pyskował coś szyderczo w binarnym, ale pozwoliła sobie to zignorować.  
Zresztą, bardzo szybko pojawił się tam w ślad za nią Kanan, po drodze wskakując sprawnie w spodnie i następnie wkładając pospiesznie jeden ze swoich ulubionych czarnych podkoszulków (miał trzy).  
\- Mógłbyś sobie sprawić jakiś z napisem - zaproponowała ostrożnie.  
\- Tylko z jakim? - odparł, wrzucając na siebie szybko znoszony, szary sweter z łatami na łokciach. - Morderca do wynajęcia?  
Hera westchnęła.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedziała. - Zupełnie nie myślałam, co mówię.  
\- Słuchaj - Kanan popatrzył jej w oczy bardzo, bardzo serio. - Zrobię dla ciebie... prawie wszystko, i ty o tym wiesz. I nie będę żałował ani przez chwilę. I wiem, z kim czasami ma się do czynienia, albo oni, albo my. Ale nie chciałbym, żebyś mnie uważała za kogoś, kto zabija od niechcenia, ot tak. Jeśli jest sposób, żeby obeszło się bez tego, chcę go jednak najpierw spróbować wykorzystać.  
\- Przepraszam - powtórzyła. - Nie, naprawdę. Ja wiem, że musimy się trochę... nauczyć siebie nawzajem. Nie uważam cię za mordercę do wynajęcia i nie chciałam, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Co proponujesz?  
Kanan odetchnął głęboko i obrzucił ją długim spojrzeniem.  
\- Proponuję, żebyśmy przez jakiś czas pozostawali ostrożni. Złamany Księżyc może wiedzieć, że spotkaliśmy tamtego Pau'an, albo nie. Więc pozwól, że pójdę tam, gdzie ty. Nie z tobą, tylko tam gdzie ty. Nie będziecie mnie widzieć. Będę za daleko, żeby słyszeć to, czego nie powinienem usłyszeć. Ale jeśli będziesz czuła, że coś jest nie tak, to daj mi znak. Masz mnie w pobliżu i w miarę możliwości razem jesteśmy w stanie bezpiecznie się wycofać albo unieruchomić atakujących.  
Hera kiwnęła głową po namyśle.  
\- Jeśli coś byłoby nie tak, przełożę ręką tchin przez ramię - zaproponowała.  
Uśmiechnął się wreszcie.  
\- Tchin... to prawy?  
\- Tak - zakołysała nim lekko. - Jesteś dobrze przygotowany.  
\- E, nie - poruszył brwiami. - Strzelałem. Idziemy?  
\- Tak! Do licha, tak, bo się spóźnię.  
*  
Całe szczęście, na razie nie musiał interweniować. Hera rozmawiała z kimś bardzo niskim i zakapturzonym, nachylając się nad stojącym na uboczu stolikiem. Przypomniało mu to o Zalunie i uśmiechnął się. Hera nie wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, ale też Hera była mimo wszystko odrobinę zbyt ufna. Dla niego wpadka na umówionym przez zakapturzonego spotkaniu oznaczała, że przy zakapturzonym na razie należy uważać.  
Kanan siedział na opustoszałym, betonowym tarasie za kantyną. Wiatr targał smętnym, wypłowiałym strzępem markizy, niegdyś biało-niebieskiej, i przetaczał jakieś niezidentyfikowane śmieci przez puste, wyłożone kratkowaną blachą połacie lądowisk. "Duch" był gdzieś tam dalej, za przyrdzewiałymi kratownicami ramp i dźwigów, a na bliższych stanowiskach stały tylko trzy statki: wyłatany frachtowiec ze znakami Huttów, pasażerski prom przerobiony na kontenerowiec i małe, prywatne cacko na dwie osoby, śliczne i świeżutko pomalowane, jak spod igły.  
I nagle dokładnie od tego statku napłynęło do niego dziwne, niepokojące wrażenie, jak swąd palących się przewodów, jak przeczucie przeczucia. Przyjrzał się uważnie. Mały stateczek nie był oznakowany, miał tylko jakieś numery, i nikogo nie było przy nim widać. Kanan rozejrzał się, pilnie i ostrożnie wyczuwając, czy przeczucie niczego więcej mu nie podpowiada, i w końcu to złapał: od kapitanatu szedł, nie spiesząc się, postawny, czerwonoskóry Frenk. Jego przejście przez port było - jak wkropienie do wody czarnego tuszu. Otaczała go - albo ją, z daleka nie było widać - aura gniewu i cynizmu.  
Kanan nie czekał więcej. Wstał z odrapanego, metalowego krzesła i na wszelki wypadek - dla ewentualnego obserwatora - zamarkował odbieranie wiadomości komunikatorem. Potem już bez ociągania zbiegł po schodkach do kantyny i stanął przy stoliku Hery.  
\- Szefowo - powiedział głośno, poirytowanym głosem, - droid się chyba zepsuł, bredził coś o rozkręcaniu kokpitu. Wiem, że szefowa jest zajęta, ale raczej by trzeba natychmiast go naprawić, a ja do tego małego dziada bliżej niż na długość kija nie podejdę.  
Hera nie potrzebowała niczego ponad to. Użycie słowa "natychmiast" wystarczyło - wstała od razu, skinęła zakapturzonej postaci i ruszyła za Kananem, który poprowadził ją z powrotem na taras. Z tarasu były bezpośrednie schodki na lądowisko - i w dodatku częściowo osłonięte od strony głównego wejścia do kantyny.  
\- Tędy - wskazał Herze. - Twój znajomy, szefowo?  
\- Poradzi sobie - powiedziała krótko. - Rozumiem, że dobrze będzie pobiec?  
\- Kiedy tylko wejdziemy za te kratownice, tak - odparł.  
Gdy przebiegali obok luksusowego stateczku, właz otworzył się i ktoś zaczął wymachiwać za nimi rękami. Nie zatrzymali się - również i wtedy, kiedy tuż pod nogami uderzyły im blasterowe rozbłyski i odpryski żwiru. Kanan pchnął Herę w bok - w ostatniej chwili; sam poczuł, jak cholewę buta przysmaża mu kolejny strzał, ale byli już blisko "Ducha", a Chopper najwyraźniej słyszał, co się dzieje, bo z własnej inicjatywy otworzył rampę.  
Wpadli do ładowni i Hera od razu zakrzyknęła do Choppera, żeby startował. "Duch" uniósł się z wyciem silników, a przez zamykającą się rampę widzieli jeszcze, jak ktoś wypadł ze stateczku i biegł w ich stronę z dość przerażającą giwerą, ale w końcu "Duch" uszczelnił włazy i Chopper wbił koordynaty nadprzestrzeni.  
\- Uff - powiedział Kanan. - Nie wiem, czego od nas chcieli, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że może lepiej nie pytać.  
\- Bardzo ci dziękuję - odparła Hera, wspinając się po drabince. - Miałeś rację i możesz teraz powiedzieć: "a nie mówiłem".  
\- E tam, po co - uśmiechnął się. A potem zerknął w dół z zamiarem sprawdzenia, jak się ma but (oraz noga). Ale zanim w ogóle jego wzrok dotarł do cholewy, Kanan ryknął śmiechem. Hera spojrzała wreszcie w jego stronę - i również się roześmiała.  
\- Biedny sweterek - powiedziała z uczuciem.  
Albowiem nitka z rozwleczonego swetra musiała się zaczepić o zardzewiałe kraty na lądowisku; wszystko zaczęło się pruć, aż wreszcie zamykająca się rampa przycięła nić. Obecnie sweter sięgał Kananowi niewiele poniżej żeber, a oprócz tego powiewał dziwnie licznymi poplątanymi pętelkami.  
\- Na najbliższym postoju kupimy ci coś nowego - obiecała Hera, chichocząc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obawiam się, że tu właśnie zaczyna się otagowane przeze mnie rzucanie mięsem.   
> Gwoli wyjaśnienia, naprawdę nie wiem, jak do tego doszło. W realnym życiu przeklinam bardzo rzadko. To, ile się naklęłam w tym opowiadaniu, przekracza stanowczo moją całą życiową normę, co oznacza, że od tego rozdziału do końca tekstu popełniłam więcej wulgaryzmów, niż przez trzydzieści osiem lat życia. Co prawdopodobnie jest też powodem, że nie jestem w tym bardzo kreatywna (będę wdzięczna za ewentualne uwagi, jak mogłabym to poprawić :) ).  
> Proszę uprzejmie.   
> Też nie wiem, co się właściwie stało.

5.  
I-22 było niedużym pomieszczeniem o standardowym wyposażeniu - nic szczególnego. Dopiero Kallus przyprowadził ze sobą kulistego, czarnego droida, świeżutko wyposażonego w pełny zestaw wszelkich zdobyczy imperialnych laboratoriów chemicznych. Było jeszcze sporo czasu do wyznaczonej przez Wielkiego Moffa godziny, ale Jarrus niewyobrażalnie się guzdrał. Wiadomo, że po wstępnych procedurach małe były szanse, żeby nagle został królem wdzięku, ale Kallus jakoś tak podświadomie oczekiwał, że Jedi powinien jednak tak jakby szybciej do siebie dochodzić. I teraz był rozczarowany.   
Agent postukiwał niecierpliwie butem, patrząc jak tamten opieszale i niezgrabnie wciąga spodnie razem z bielizną (a dobry miał tyłek), zataczając się przy tym i w końcu siadając z impetem na schodach.   
\- Jeszcze suwak, Jedi. Chcesz wyglądać przyzwoicie, czy nie?  
Czarny, obcisły podkoszulek (Jarrus mocował się z nim beznadziejnie) z dużym napisem , fioletowo-niebieskim (pasował do wszechobecnych sińców). Ręcznie malowanym w stylizowanym aurebeshu: "OH JOY". Doprawdy.   
Zielona, sprana bluza. Cerowana. Mankiety z doszytym innym ściągaczem, pewnie się wytarły. Bida, bida u terrorystów. A tyle się nakradli, wydawałoby się. Co oni robili z tym wszystkim, że ich przywódca nie mógł sobie sprawić przyzwoitego ubrania?   
\- Pokrywki też sobie przypnij. Moff chce tu mieć rebelianta, nie jakąś cipę.   
Kallusa zawsze śmieszyło, jak kilka prostych środków zawsze bez pudła zmieniało te wszystkie twarde typy w rozdygotane...  
\- Pewnie, zazwyczaj ma bandę smętnych fiutów - dobiegł go niespodziewanie głos Jarrusa, zmęczony, ale wyzywający. - Ale żeby funkcjonariusz państwowy używał takich wyra-aaa!  
Jeden ze strażników zamachnął się i wyrżnął bezczelnego typa kolbą blastera w splot słoneczny, co jednak nie zdołało poprawić humoru Kallusowi.   
\- I jeszcze buty. I postawcie go tu wreszcie - warknął niecierpliwie. 

 

6.

But, na szczęście, miał tylko z boku ciemniejszą smugę. Nodze, na szczęście, nic się nie stało. Mimo to Hera zerkała na Kanana jakoś tak spode łba, aż w końcu spytał, o co chodzi.  
\- Odepchnąłeś mnie - wyjaśniła. - Czy na przyszłość możesz się przy tym sam nie pakować pod ostrzał?  
\- Jestem szybki, wiesz? - odparł lekceważąco. - W życiu mnie nie trafią. Mógłbym tam ćwiczyć kroki do ceremonialnego tańca ludowego i dalej by mnie nie trafili.  
Hera pokręciła głową, ale nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- W każdym razie prawie trafili, więc uważaj, proszę cię bardzo. I dziękuję za uratowanie, oczywiście.  
\- Jestem twoją załogą - uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.   
Kontakt Hery z asteroidy odezwał się po dwóch godzinach. Maskował głos i twarz, ale i tak brzmiał na zdenerwowanego i zdyszanego. Zażądał rozmowy z nimi obojgiem, na co Hera skrzywiła się nieco, ale nie dyskutowała.   
\- Uciekli, kiedy zraniłem jednego. Spalili kantynę - poinformował ich rozmówca bez wstępów. - Kapitanat udało się ugasić. Nikt nie zginął.  
Hera i Kanan jednocześnie odetchnęli z ulgą.  
\- Za kim tam przybyli? Za nami czy za tobą? - spytała Hera. - Wiemy coś na ten temat?  
\- Zdecydowanie za mną i moimi ludźmi - padła zrezygnowana odpowiedź. - Jak rozumiem, uważają, że wystawiłem ich człowieka z Rattatak pod wasze bicie. Ale, oczywiście, teraz szukają już także i was.  
\- Gęsto się robi w tym kosmosie - zauważył Kanan. - Cóż.   
\- Chciałem rozmawiać także i z tobą, chłopcze, bo pomocy w gaszeniu pożaru udzieliła nam załoga, która przedstawiała się jako handlarze, ale jestem pewien, że to przemytnicy albo inni piraci. Przechwycili sygnał ze statku napastników, w którym padły wasze rysopisy. Z jakiegoś powodu uznali cię za swojego znajomego.   
\- Jak się nazywała ich jednostka? - spytał Kanan z zainteresowaniem.  
\- "Jasna Dupa" - odparł sucho kontakt.  
\- O. To nowość. Ostatnio był "Burdel na Kółkach".  
\- Doprawdy? - kontakt zupełnie nie był rozbawiony. - Prosili, żeby ci przekazać, że jeśli masz ochotę, cytuję, trochę się znowu z nimi zakręcić, będą za dwa dni na planecie Kirtania.   
\- Dziękujemy za wiadomość. A czy tobie nic nie jest? - spytała Hera pospiesznie.  
\- W porządku, dziękuję, malutka. Muszę pochwalić przytomność umysłu twojego załoganta, bo gdyby nas zaskoczyli, bylibyśmy nieżywi. Dobrze, że nawialiście, nie chciałem cię widzieć w kłopotach tak szybko po... niedawnych kłopotach. Pilnuj jej dalej, chłopcze.   
\- Taki mam zamiar - odpowiedział sztywno Kanan. Miał, nawet dwa razy bardziej niż zwykle, ponieważ uważał za bardzo podejrzany fakt, że jego znajomi piraci, przypadkiem powiązani ze sprawami Złamanego Księżyca, tak zupełnie przypadkiem i dogodnie znaleźli się w okolicy.

*

Mimo wszystko popołudniem za dwa dni byli na Kirtanii, w podrównikowym kraju porośniętym absolutnie zdumiewającą dżunglą. Stali nieopodal leśnego lądowiska, które wydawało się być umiejscowione koło zupełnie niczego, kompletnie mokrzy w niewiarygodnej ulewie, zaś Kanan wpatrywał się z lekkim zdziwieniem w lokalnego trzymetrowego węża, który wystrzeliwszy z nadrzecznych zarośli owinął się wokół jego nóg i właśnie wbijał mu kły jadowe w udo, a w każdym razie próbował.  
\- Mamy chyba jakiś problem z truciznami - powiedział z niesmakiem, strzelając wężowi w głowę. Bezwładne sploty ogromnego cielska zsunęły się na błotnistą ziemię, a Hera zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać.  
\- Czekaj - powiedziała, krztusząc się, - chyba powinniśmy wrócić do "Ducha" i cię opatrzyć... chyba mamy...  
\- Nic mi nie zrobił, biedak - odparł Kanan nonszalancko i schował blaster do kabury, tylko po to, by odkryć, że zdążyło się do niej nalać pełno wody. - Może powinniśmy go zjeść? Tak z zemsty.   
\- Lepiej poszukajmy tych twoich piratów, skoro nic ci nie jest - zaproponowała Hera, wciąż patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. - Tylko że tu niczego w ogóle nie ma...  
Nie było to bardzo słuszne stwierdzenie, bo dookoła tętniła życiem przecudowna, zielona dżungla pełna niebotycznych drzew o potężnych pniach, girland kwitnących lian, kaskad liści i kwiatów, a także domniemanej fauny, aktualnie (poza wężami rzecznymi) chroniącej się przed deszczem i wydającej przytłumione odgłosy.  
\- Rozejrzyjmy się tylko trochę!  
I już szedł przed siebie, zachwycony nowym miejscem. Hera uśmiechnęła się, bo bardzo lubiła w nim tę ciekawość świata i entuzjazm, nie zawsze wyrażane, za rzadko okazywane. Ruszyła za nim - i nie musieli iść długo, nawet nie stracili z oczu lądowiska, kiedy nagle Kanan wydał podekscytowany okrzyk i wskazał na cztery olbrzymie pnie drzew. Na wysokości może pięciu metrów była między nimi zbudowana bardzo dziwna budowla - wieżysta, ogromna, i cała jak z delikatnej koronki, wyrzeźbionej w twardym, ciemnym drewnie o czerwonym odcieniu. Od głównego wejścia aż na ziemię wiódł podnoszony trap; były też linowe drabinki. Nad drzwiami widniał duży szyld. Napisane było na nim pokracznym aurebeshem: Bar Niespodzianka.  
\- Niedobrze - powiedziała Hera. - Niespodzianki w barach rzadko bywają radosne.  
Ale Kanan piął się już po drabince, więc podążyła za nim. Znaleźli się w obszernym przedsionku - również pięknie rzeźbionym w tym samym czerwonym drewnie. Hera zagapiła się na rzeźby - przedstawiały owoce, broń, zwierzęta i kwiaty, ale w słabym świetle bardzo trudno było je porządnie docenić. Kanan natomiast śmiało ruszył w głąb budynku i dlatego to właśnie na niego wyskoczyło zza drzwi kilku uzbrojonych humanoidów.  
Hera wyszarpnęła z kabury blaster i przylgnęła do ściany. Kilkoma susami znalazła się już przy drzwiach przedsionka, ale jednocześnie wypadł stamtąd wysoki, siwiejący mężczyzna z cienkim wąsikiem i dwoma blasterami w rękach. Gdzieś w półmroku tuż przed nią Kanan zaklął boleśnie, więc, wkurzona nie na żarty, walnęła tego z wąsikiem kolbą w skroń, aż się zatoczył i upadł na kolana, po czym kopnęła go w plecy i rzuciła się naprzód.  
\- Kanan! - zawołała wściekle.  
I w tym momencie wszelka walka ustała natychmiast; napastnicy się zatrzymali, Kanan jednym skokiem znalazł się przy niej - przed nią - a facet z wąsikiem pozbierał się, stękając, z podłogi i odwrócił się do nich z szerokim, radosnym uśmiechem.  
\- Kanan Jarrus? - zapytał i zapalił porządną lampę. - Ogłuszyłeś mi dwóch ludzi, gówniarzu, a twoja pani ma kurewskiego kopa. Gdzie się do jasnego chuja obracałeś?  
Hera nie widziała twarzy Kanana, ale jego głos był rozbawiony:  
\- Twoi ludzie na dzień dobry częstują nożami, więc wybacz, jeśli nie zareagowałem zaproszeniem na drinka. Kopę lat, Manul.  
\- Kopę, kopę - potwierdził wąsik. - Jak cię ostatnio widziałem, byłeś jeszcze prawie dzieciakiem. Proszę, jak kurwa ładnie wyrosłeś. Wstąpisz na jednego?  
\- Nawet na cały obiad - odparł Kanan wesoło. - Należy mi się, jak sądzę.   
\- Oj weź. Przed chwilą stąd przepędziliśmy paru najebanych skurwieli i myślałem, że się wracają - wytłumaczył pogdnie człowiek nazwany Manulem. - Zresztą, od kiedy dajesz się zaskoczyć ledwie pięciu osobom? Naćpany jesteś, kurwa, czy co?  
Kanan roześmiał się i wzruszył ramionami. Odstąpił o krok i Hera znalazła się tuż przed trzema typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy: wąsik był najwyższy, ale oprócz tego był jeszcze Rodianin ze smętną, pobliźnioną gębą i chudy Parwa z taśmami wybuchowych kapsułek nawiniętymi na wszystkie macki.  
\- Hera, pozwól sobie przedstawić: kapitan Manul Utino, Tabarino Nehu... i pani, której nie mam przyjemności znać - ukłonił się Kanan grzecznie.  
\- Nazywają mnie Miazga - powiedziała Parwanka uśmiechając się raczej przerażająco, a Hera zastanowiła się, jakim sposobem Kanan odgadł w ogóle jej płeć.   
\- Hera - przedstawiła się, na razie nie podając nazwiska. Lepiej z tym było czasami zaczekać, aż coś więcej się będzie wiedziało o ludziach. - Rozumiem, że to wy pomogliście w gaszeniu pożaru na tamtej asteroidzie?  
\- Mieliśmy w tym na pewno interes, nie, kapitanie? - rzekł Rodianin żałośliwym głosem. - Na pewno nie z dobroci serca.   
\- Jak szlag na pewno nie - potwierdził kapitan Utino. - Wejdźcie do środka, wejdźcie.  
Za drzwiami znajdowało się niesamowite wnętrze. Całe, calusieńkie było wyrzeźbione, od przepięknych, intarsjowanych podłóg, przez koronkowe filary aż po wszystkie pozostałe elementy, które wyglądały jak powycinane laubzegą albo jak całe wielkie płyty płaskorzeźb. Wszystko sprawiało wrażenie gigantycznego bałaganu, ale było niebywale piękne.   
Oświetlenie składało się ze szklanych kul wypełnionych ciepłym, żółtym blaskiem. Unosiły się w powietrzu w całej ogromnej sali, wyglądającej trochę jak rzeźbiona jaskinia. Schody wiły się tu i ówdzie, prowadząc na niezliczone balkony i galeryjki, niektóre wyplatane na drewnianej konstrukcji pięknymi, srebrzystymi linkami. Były też długie sznury z węzłami i sznurowe drabinki.   
Wszędzie panował gwar: rozmowy, muzyka i wrzaski; śmierdziało znacznie słabiej, niż się Hera spodziewała, i muzyka nie dudniła, tylko raczej brzęczała sympatycznie. Mniej więcej naprzeciwko wejścia znajdował się kolosalny bar z jednego, polerowanego korzenia niewiarygodnej wielkości. Rezydował za nim... no... wyglądał jak pająk, w każdym razie, ponaddwumetrowy, o szalonej czuprynie i inteligentnym, życzliwym wejrzeniu.  
\- Czy to... Araquianin? - spytała cicho Hera.   
\- Jak najbardziej - potwierdził Utino. - Mamy kurewskiego fuksa, bo oni wiedzą absolutnie wszystko o tych tutaj lasach i miksują intergalaktycznie zajebiste drinki.   
Pająk tymczasem pozostawił bar trzem humanoidalnym pomocnicom i droidowi i przemknął ku nowym gościom.  
\- Dzień dobry - przywitał ich. - J'Atu Quen Araquia, do waszej dyspozycji. Rozumiem, że jesteście przyjaciółmi kapitana Manula. Szanowni państwo pozwolą, że zaproponuję suchą odzież, aż wasza wyschnie? Zwłaszcza pan kapie... Och. A więc może przyda się również bandaż.  
Hera spojrzała z niepokojem na Kanana, który ściskał prawą dłonią lewe przedramię, a spomiędzy palców istotnie sączyło się nieco krwi.   
\- Pokaż - zażądała i stanowczo rozgięła jego zaciśniętą dłoń. Odetchnęła z ulgą: rozcięcie nie było głębokie, pewnie zastawił przedramieniem twarz. Niemniej jednak trochę to krwawiło i z wdzięcznością przyjęła podaną przez Araquianina lnianą chustkę do tymczasowego przewiązania rany.  
\- Pozwólcie - powiedział gospodarz, - że zaprowadzę was do prywatnego gabinetu. Będą tam suche ubrania i wszystko, czego potrzebujecie.  
Po czym schylił się i ku absolutnemu szokowi Hery zlizał starannie krople krwi z podłogi, jakby robił takie rzeczy bez przerwy.  
Kanan uśmiechnął się na widok jej miny, ale nic nie powiedział, za to Araquianin zaklikał z niepokojem szczypcami i jednym z odnóży stanowczo objął go za ramiona.  
\- I czy mi się wydaje, czy pan miał niedawno bliższe spotkanie z naszym lokalnym wężem rzecznym?  
\- Tak, ale go zabiłem, zanim... - zaczął Kanan, a potem urwał i popatrzył na gospodarza podejrzliwie. - Żartuje pan. Nic nie poczułem.   
Araquianin pokiwał fryzurą z ubolewaniem.  
\- Trują też przez kontakt ze skórą. Miał go pan w ręku, prawda? Ach, i to jest właśnie ten problem z... z takimi jak pan - powiedział znacząco. - Moc pomaga, ale ją trochę widać.   
Hera i Kanan wymienili spojrzenia, które bardzo starannie nie były zaniepokojone.  
\- Myślę, że najwyższa pora przejść do tego prywatnego gabinetu, młody - powiedział kapitan Utino z naciskiem. - Do Quena możesz mieć absolutne zaufanie. I jak mówię absolutne, to mam na myśli kurewsko absolutne.

*

Hera szybko przebrała się w czystą, pachnącą świeżością tunikę z białego płótna i płócienne spodnie, przewiązała wszystko pasem, żeby z niej nie zlatywało, i wsunęła na stopy nieskazitelne, białe espadryle. Najwyraźniej opcja "suche ubrania dla nieprzygotowanych" była tutaj konieczna na porządku dziennym, bo szafa w łazience była pełna takich zestawów. Następnie wrzuciła swoje ubranie do modułu piorącego, drobiazgi wyjęte z kieszeni wsadziła do woreczka, w którym był miejscowy strój i już była gotowa wyjść do gabinetu.  
Piraci z "Jasnej Dupy" rozwalali się w fotelach, zaś Kanan w takiej samej jak ona tunice siedział na łóżku i pił coś mocno pachnącego ziołami z glinianej czarki. Właściciel baru zręcznie zszywał mu przedramię. Wszyscy milczeli, i wszyscy zwrócili na nią oczy, kiedy tylko weszła.  
\- Pani kapitan - powitał ją grzecznie Araquianin. - Bez pani wszyscy zrobili się niezwykle tajemniczy.  
\- Wiesz, Quen - rzucił lekko Utino, - powiedziałeś coś... kurewsko niebezpiecznego, jak mi się wydaje.  
\- Ależ skąd - zaprzeczył pająk, a wszystkie oczy zamigotały mu wesoło. - Jeśli wydaje ci się to niebezpieczne, to sam sobie jesteś winien. Być może, sam po prostu wiesz coś... niebezpiecznego.  
Pirat skrzywił się i przepraszająco popatrzył na swoich kompanów.  
\- Smuteczek, moi drodzy, ale doszliśmy chyba do tego miejsca, kiedy spierdalacie na dwa głębsze i nie podsłuchujecie pod drzwiami - powiedział.  
\- Robi się, no problemo - odparła natychmiast Miazga i odpłynęła na swych wybuchowych mackach, przynaglając Rodianina. - Założę na drzwi wytłumiacze z szumem.   
\- Dzięki - kiwnął jej głową Utino i odczekał, aż oboje znikną. Potem w drzwi stuknęło coś trzy razy, a Araquianin roześmiał się dziwnym, suchym śmiechem.  
\- Aż trzy? - spytał.  
\- A czy to kurwa wystarczy? - odpowiedział pytaniem pirat i rzucił nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem na Kanana, którego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego. - Ja wiem, że jakieś pięć lat temu zdarzyło mi się ścigać transportowiec Złamanego Księżyca. Oczywiście rozjebałem skurwieli na molekuły. W ładowni mieli dziesiątkę dzieci na handel. I jednego trochę starszego, na którego ich trucizna nie działała tak, jak powinna, więc tylko spuścili mu wpierdol i związali. Ale kiedy się obudził i myślał, że to my chcemy coś zrobić tym dzieciom... no, wystarczy, że ledwo uszedłem z życiem po tym, jak jebnął w nas metalowymi panelami wyrwanymi ze ściany. Potem doszliśmy do tego, że złapali go tylko dlatego, że banda dzieci go poniekąd rozpraszała. Był niewiarygodnie szybki. Niewiarygodnie szybko myślał. I umiał się bić, jakby to robił od dzieciństwa.  
\- Ach tak - powiedział pająk. Hera nie odważyła się nawet spojrzeć na Kanana, ale nie odzywał się, więc i ona trzymała język za zębami.  
Araquianin tymczasem skończył szycie i zręcznie opatrzył ranę.   
\- Wypiłeś wszystko, synku? - spytał i pokiwał fryzurą z aprobatą. - Dobrze. Sugerowałbym, żebyś się po tym napoju przespał z godzinę, aż zadziała. Tak naprawdę to wielkie szczęście, że jesteś wrażliwy na Moc, bo w przeciwnym wypadku byś tu już rzęził z pianą na ustach. Ale teraz jesteś u mnie bezpieczny.  
\- Dziękuję za pocieszenie - powiedział Kanan, po czym dodał z westchnieniem: - Ale tak naprawdę to dziękuję zupełnie serio, panie Quen. Chociaż i pan, i ja, wiemy doskonale, że absolutnie nigdzie i dla nikogo nie jestem bezpieczny, jeśli ktoś... się dowie. Może lepiej, żebyśmy z Herą wrócili jednak do sie...  
\- Nie pierdol, młody - powiedział leniwie kapitan Utino. - Wszyscy jesteśmy trochę poza prawem, ale Quen ma tu kurewsko bezpieczną enklawę. Nie jesteś zresztą przecież żadnym pierdolonym Jedi wymachującym jebanym mieczem świetlnym, tylko masz we krwi o jednego walonego midichloriana za dużo i chujowo nieodpowiednie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, dobrze kombinuję? Wystarczy, żebyś nie miał żadnych heroicznych odruchów przez parę godzin i jest gites.  
\- Tak jest - potwierdził Araquianin. - Może nie chronią cię prawa Imperium, ale przez ten krótki czas ja to będę robił.  
\- Dlaczego? - spytała cicho Hera, siadając obok milczącego Kanana.  
Pająk odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy całym gronem swoich życzliwych ślepi.  
\- Bo moja rasa przede wszystkim zachowuje. Zachowuje, leczy i ochrania. Zawsze ochraniam poranionych.   
Hera w milczeniu patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć.   
Quen wydawał się jednak nie potrzebować żadnych więcej słów. Jedną z przednich nóg wygładził schludny opatrunek.  
\- Pan niech się zdrzemnie, naprawdę nie zaszkodzi - powiedział, - a wy chodźcie coś zjeść. Mam na przykład znakomite pieczone węże rzeczne. Bez skórki, oczywiście.


	4. Chapter 4

7\.   
Upewniwszy się, że Jarrus tkwi unieruchomiony na miejscu, Kallus podszedł bliżej. Trzydzieści godzin wstępnej obróbki oczywiście wywarło pewien wpływ na Jedi: był wyraźnie zmęczony, zziębnięty, powieki opadały mu na rozgorączkowane pragnieniem oczy (Kallus skinął dłonią i jeden ze strażników szarpnął więźnia za włosy, żeby nie zasypiał), ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc Agent był przyzwyczajony do znacznie lepszych efektów. Szkoda wielka, że Moff Tarkin nie bardzo chyba wierzył, że faktycznie mają Jedi. Kallus dobrze wiedział, że dla Jedi są zupełnie, ale to zupełnie inne procedury. A w ogóle, ten tutaj od tak dawna już go wkurzał, że chętnie by go po prostu osobiście solidnie skopał, no ale cóż... nie zanosiło się.   
\- Nie spać! - warknął, widząc, jak te dziwacznego koloru oczy znów się zamykają; walnął Jarrusa solidnie w twarz i poczuł się trochę lepiej.   
\- Mam cię teraz, wedle przepisów, poinformować o twoich prawach - powiedział, ponieważ pozostało już tylko kilka minut do nadejścia Wielkiego Moffa. - Otóż mam tu mniej więcej stronę różnych paragrafów, ale pozwól, że ci je streszczę, Jedi. Nie masz żadnych praw. Teoretycznie, na razie masz. Ale kiedy tylko zostanie oficjalnie potwierdzone, że jesteś Jedi, przestajesz być człowiekiem. Będę mógł ci wypruć ścięgna i nawinąć na szpulki, kazać zgwałcić oddziałowi szturmowców czy tam wysiekać z ciebie carpaccio, jeśli tylko odpowiednie organy wydadzą takie polecenie, i nikt i nic cię nie chroni. A żeby się przekonać, czy jesteś Jedi, Imperium też może zrobić praktycznie wszystko, rozumiesz. Taki haczyk.  
Jarrus popatrzył na niego, wyraźnie próbując się skoncentrować, ale Kallus obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do wyjścia, by przyprowadzić Tarkina. Już prawie wychodził, kiedy doszedł go zduszony i wysilony, ale mimo to rozbawiony głos:  
\- Co za... su-suspens. Czy agent Kallus jest ka-anibalem, zboczeńcem czy tylko krawcem? 

8.  
Kanan obudził się równiutko godzinę później. Ręka już nie rwała. Za oknami było ciemnawo, wśród drzew jednostajnie szumiała ulewa. Pokój, który w ogóle wyglądał jak wydrążony w pniu drzewa, był pusty. Na stoliku świeciła się mała lampka. Na wysokości oczu Kanana, przybita jego własnym nożem do ściany, widniała kartka:  
PORWALIŚMY DZIEWCZYNĘ (ale tylko na obiad, nie wkurwiaj się)  
MOŻESZ PO NIĄ PRZYJŚĆ jakbyś się nie czuł za chujowo  
DAMY CI POPALIĆ i pojeść, ale dzisiaj bez wódy  
STRASZNI PIRACI  
Roześmiał się i usiadł na łóżku. Zakręciło mu się potężnie w głowie, ale przeszło po chwili - dopiero to spowodowało, że tak naprawdę uwierzył w tego węża, bo przecież draśnięcie w rękę aż tak by go nie rozłożyło.  
Udało mu się wykonać odrobinę jeszcze chwiejną rundę do łazienki i z powrotem. Potem usiadł na łóżku i znów przeczytał notkę. Uśmiechnął się.   
Straszni piraci, no tak.  
Nazywali się piratami, ale właściwiej byłoby nazywać ich zwykłymi przemytnikami. Manul Utino lubił jednak rozmach i miał fantazję. Dawniejszymi czasy twierdził, że łatwiej jest zyskać szacunek, kiedy się człowiek tytułuje piratem. No i była jeszcze historia z synem Manula - porwanym przez, jak się po latach okazało, Złamany Księżyc i zaginionym nie wiadomo gdzie. Utino był zdania, że znacznie lepiej się wypytuje napotkane osoby o wieści, kiedy się jest dla nich ociupinkę groźnym.  
Kanana cały czas niepokoiły okołopirackie zbiegi okoliczności. Nie słyszał o swoich znajomych całe lata! A kiedy tylko zupełnym przypadkiem władował się na Złamany Księżyc, pojawili się jak diabeł z pudełka. Postanowił, że przy najbliższej okazji pociągnie solidnie Manula za język.   
Najlepiej od razu.  
Wyrwał nóż ze ściany, złożył i zawiesił u pasa pożyczonej tuniki. Wsunął stopy w dziwne, sznurkowe pantofle, bo jego buty najwyraźniej wciąż jeszcze nie wyschły, i ruszył na poszukiwanie Hery, Manula i czegoś do zjedzenia, w dowolnej kolejności.  
Kilkanaście schodków później znalazł się w barze. Wielka sala pełna była gości, z wszystkich zakamarków dobiegały głosy: wrzaski, śmiechy i rozmowy. Na środku tańczono - do wtóru dzikiej, ekstatycznie radosnej muzyki, od której stopy same zaczynały przytupywać. Dwaj bębniarze, facet z grzechotkami, dziewczyna z najpewniej miejscowym instrumentem szarpanym - grali od ucha, sami przytupując i śpiewając.  
Uśmiechając się, ruszył pomiędzy stołami, schodkami i linami. Bar był pełniuteńki: miejscowi i przyjezdni tłoczyli się wszędzie.  
Nieco z boku, bliżej korzenia-kontuaru rozstawiono wielki stół i tam właśnie Kanan zobaczył wreszcie Herę. Siedziała pomiędzy Manulem a jasnowłosym, barczystym facetem i zaśmiewała się z jakiejś opowieści pirata, akcentowanej zamaszystą gestykulacją z udziałem sztućców. Przed nimi na stole piętrzyło się jedzenie - na wpół już zjedzony, ogromny wąż obłożony grillowanymi warzywami, półmiski makaronowych muszli nadziewanych czymś kolorowym, garnce z zupami i sosami, kosze chleba, sery, wiaderka małży, owoce i karafki z alkoholami.  
Spoza wszystkich tych obfitości Hera jednak go dojrzała i zamachała wesoło obiema rękami.  
\- Kanan! - zawołała przez ogólny gwar. - Weź! Sobie! Krzesło!  
Przytaknął, rozejrzał się i upolował jakiś samotny stołek. Bez ceremonii wsunął się pomiędzy Herę i Manula, skinął głową jasnowłosemu, który odpowiedział przyjaznym, szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Co macie dobrego? - spytał z zainteresowaniem. - Widzę tu węża i chciałbym się zemścić.  
\- Tamtego wyrzuciłeś - zauważyła Hera. - Ale widzę, że drzemka dobrze ci zrobiła, skoro zgłodniałeś. To dobrze.  
Obrzuciła go taksującym spojrzeniem, ale prawdopodobnie wyglądał całkiem normalnie, bo wyraźnie się uspokoiła.  
\- Wąż jest dobry, ale pieczone rybki pyszne jak chuj - zarekomendował Manul, podsuwając mu jakiś czysty talerz. - Quen mówi, że masz jeszcze nie pić alkoholu, bo zareaguje z wężem.  
\- Wąż naprawdę ma za uszami i teraz to już na pewno go zjem - roześmiał się Kanan. - Dzięki. Przyniosę sobie sok i za momencik wracam.  
Wróciwszy jednak zobaczył, że jasnowłosy nieznajomy podniósł się z miejsca, a za nim Hera.  
\- Tig namawia mnie na tańce - powiedziała - ale na kaf wrócę. Nie zapomnij spróbować małży!  
Przemknęli przez tłum w stronę grajków, którzy rozpoczęli kolejną, skoczną melodię, i Kanan zagapił się na Herę. O ile wiedział, niespecjalnie umiała tańczyć, ale za to ten cały Tig z pewnością umiał i wywijał nią, trzeba było draniowi przyznać, profesjonalnie. Jej lekku tylko śmigały, na roześmianej twarzy pojawił się śliczny rumieniec... Kanan z wysiłkiem powstrzymał zgrzytnięcie zębami, bo miał prawie pewność, że gdyby to on zaprosił Herę do tańca, to siedzieliby teraz nadal przy stole, a ona by go oskarżała o końskie zaloty.  
Odwrócił się do zdecydowanie szyderczo uśmiechniętego Utino.  
\- Bym na twoim kurwa miejscu lepiej pilnował swojej dziewczyny - powiedział pirat, obserwując tańczących. - Jak już sobie jakąś znalazłeś, to naprawdę zajebistą.  
\- Hera, yyy... Hera nie jest moją dziewczyną. Latamy razem - wyjaśnił Kanan z zakłopotaniem. - Ona jest kapitanem, a ja załogą, tak to wygląda.  
\- Hmm - odparł z namysłem Utino. - Może i lepiej, bo wiesz, taka piękna, Twi'lekanka, dookoła pełno jebanych entuzjastów. Hente Tig jej nie odstępuje.  
Kanan splótł dłonie i wpatrzył się w nie, jakby nagle zrobiły się interesujące. Następnie wypił duszkiem szklankę soku.   
\- To jej sprawa - powiedział stanowczo.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz - wzruszył ramionami kapitan i zebrał naczynia. - Ja bym kurwa takiej dziewczyny z rąk nie wypuszczał. Ma, rozumiesz, wszystko co trzeba.  
Kanan nagle bardzo pożałował, że nie wolno mu się naprawdę potężnie natrąbić najmocniejszym dostępnym alkoholem.   
\- No ma - wymamrotał. - I to nie ma nic do rzeczy, co ja bym zrobił albo czego nie zrobił. Ona jest tak jakby swoja własna.   
Pirat wykrzywił się niemiłosiernie.  
\- A ty tak jakby jej, rozumiem. Ja pierdolę, jebany romantyk z ciebie. No ale chuj, każdy ma co ma. Nie martw się, w każdym razie na pewno jakoś tam jej na tobie zależy, martwiła się o ciebie.  
\- Jestem jej załogą - powtórzył Kanan uparcie.  
\- I tego się trzymaj - kapitan klepnął go solidnie w ramię i wstał z krzesła. - Zresztą, Syndulla to jak pierdolona księżniczka, miałbyś same kłopoty.  
\- Manul, no weź.  
\- Idę po drinka - oznajmił pirat. - A ty zjedz coś kurwa wreszcie, bo warto.  
Zjadł. A nawet sobie dołożył, nie bez zaciekłości niszcząc dwa pysznie upieczone dzwonka węża. Spróbował też małży, jak kazała Hera, ale mu nie smakowały. Wypił jeszcze szklankę soku, patrząc nań tak surowo, że z czystej przyzwoitości powinien był natychmiast sfermentować.   
Potem dosiadł się Tabarino i trochę pogadali, chociaż Rodianin wyglądał cały czas na przygnębionego. Kanan wolał nie pytać i zamiast tego skierował rozmowę na różne wspólne przygody, co okazało się dobrym pomysłem. Wspominali trochę, Tabarino pił jak smok, dosiedli się jacyś inni z kartami, ktoś pokazywał karciane sztuczki, potem zaczęli grać, ruszyły dookoła słodko pachnące skręty (Kanan z żalem nie spróbował; podejrzewał, że skręty też nie zgadzały się z wężem). Hera i Tig tańczyli dłuższy czas, a potem, po jednym wolniejszym tańcu, zdyszani poszli w stronę baru, pewnie po drinki.  
Potem już ich nie zobaczył.  
Manul też się nie pojawił, co było trochę rozczarowujące, bo przecież chciał go spytać o to przypadkowe pojawienie się i... i było jeszcze coś, coś co dopominało się o uwagę gdzieś na skraju świadomości Kanana, jakiś drobiazg...  
Kriff! Syndulla... jak księżniczka. _Syndulla_. Kanan doskonale wiedział, że Hera nie miała zwyczaju przedstawiać się nazwiskiem, dopóki nie poczuła się gdzieś w miarę pewnie. Czyżby tak szybko oceniła, że jest bezpieczna? Czy...   
Cholera jasna, od tego wszystkiego zaczynał już chyba popadać w paranoję. Gdzie ten przeklęty Utino? A w ogóle, to należało po prostu spytać Herę. Ale gdzie była znowuż Hera?  
Przeprosił karciane towarzystwo, a na ich protesty wymówił się wężem - chwilowo wdzięczny bydlęciu za wygodny pretekst. Przedzierał się przez wypełniający bar rozbawiony tłum, rozglądając się, a wreszcie nawet wołając po imieniu to Herę, to Manula, ale żadnego z nich nie znalazł. W końcu dotarł do właściciela baru i spytał o nich.  
\- Panna Hera poszła ze znajomym na balkon, o, tam, od wschodniej strony - odrzekł natychmiast Araquianin. - Nie widziałem Manula już z pół godziny, prosił tylko, żebym jego ludziom przekazał, że na noc mają wrócić do statku.  
Kanan przyjął od gospodarza jeszcze jedną czarkę ziołowego leku, podziękował i wyruszył na poszukiwanie balkonu i Hery, teraz już naprawdę zaniepokojony. Wszelkie myśli i teorie spiskowe minęły mu jednak błyskawicznie, kiedy doszedł do korytarza, z którego - jak teatralne loże - wystawały balkony z zacisznymi fotelami, padami do czytania, poduszkami do leżenia i innymi sympatycznymi i wygodnymi urządzeniami. Część z nich można było zamknąć - i część właśnie była zamknięta.   
Rozważał przez chwilę jakieś włamania, albo skoki przez daszki i otwarte loggie - ale szybko poczuł się jak kompletny idiota. Jeśli Hera gdzieś się zamknęła, sama czy z kimś, to najwyraźniej życzyła sobie być zamknięta. Sama czy z kimś.  
Jeszcze jakiś czas snuł się po barze w nadziei, że ją znajdzie. Nie znalazł.  
Rozbolała go w końcu głowa i wrócił do pokoju. Było tam cicho i spokojnie, wciąż paliła się jedna lampka, dwa łóżka zapraszająco lśniły świeżutką bielą.  
Resztkę energii całkowicie zużył na niezbyt zaangażowane umycie zębów. I położył się spać.  
Zastanawiał się tylko, czy sobie wyobraził, że w nocnej ciszy, pełnej deszczu i różnych dżunglowych głosów, słychać z balkonu znajomy, cichy śmiech? Czy naprawdę odpowiedział nań męski głos? Czy znajomy śmiech przeszedł w westchnienia, a westchnienia w jęk?   
Obudził się rano sam. Drugie łóżko było nieruszone.

* 

Herę zbudziło łaskotanie w lekku. Otworzyła jedno oko, gotowa zrugać Kanana za głupie dowcipy i bezczelność, i wtedy właśnie przypomniała sobie wczorajszą noc. Taaaaak. To, co ją łaskotało, to były jasne włosy pięknego przemytnika o miodowych oczach. I ciepłym uśmiechu. Który tak wspaniale tańczył. I który.   
Przeciągnęła się i uśmiechnęła. Zwariowana była ta noc, zupełnie.   
Początkowo chciała wracać do Kanana zaraz, jak tylko coś przekąsi. Albo w ogóle od niego nie odchodzić. Gospodarz baru powiedział jej jednak, że nie musi się spieszyć.  
\- Wygląda pani na zmęczoną i wyczuwam w pani zapachu, że niedawno sama miała pani styczność ze Złamanym Księżycem i ich trucizną - powiedział łagodnie. - Pani towarzysz będzie spał. Gwarantuję jego bezpieczeństwo. Czy nie powinna pani spróbować trochę się rozerwać? Niedługo zaczną się tańce.  
Hera wzięła głęboki wdech. Kapitan Utino zmierzył ją długim spojrzeniem.  
\- Jak się podłożyłaś chujom ze Złamanego? - spytał cicho.  
\- Wpadłam w pułapkę - powiedziała krótko. - Kanan mnie wyciągnął. Zastanawiałam się, skąd tyle wie o tym wszystkim. Powiedział mi, że od znajomych piratów. Teraz rozumiem, czemu skłamał.  
Pirat zaśmiał się nagle, aż Hera spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Co tu było do śmiechu? Inna sprawa, że śmiech to był niespecjalnie radosny.  
\- Kiedy bo nie skłamał - wyjaśnił Utino. - To było tak, że próbował się przewieźć w ładowni; nie wiedział, czyjej. Natrafił tam na Złamasów robiących dzieciom zastrzyki.  
\- Mnie podali truciznę w wodzie - powiedziała ochryple.  
\- Bo pierwszą dawkę podaje się w wodzie. Utrwalacz się wstrzykuje. No i oczywiście się kurwa rzucił pomagać tym dzieciom. Jeśli go znasz, wiesz, że to się zdarza.  
\- Tak - powiedziała Hera.  
\- Jeden Złamas próbował go obezwładnić strzykawką, ale na niego to nie działa. W każdym razie nie tak, jak by oni chcieli. Potem było tak, jak opowiadałem. Kiedy sobie już wyjaśniliśmy, kto jest kim, zabraliśmy go ze sobą i może z miesiąc spędził z nami. Aż rozwieźliśmy dzieci. A potem zniknął. Wszystko, co mu wiadomo o Złamanym Księżycu, wie od nas. To my się na tym znamy, on tylko dostał wpierdol.  
\- Wiem, że macie po temu osobiste powody... - Hera spojrzała na kapitana i od razu wiedziała, że nie powinna na ten temat mówić nic więcej.  
\- No, w każdym razie cię nie buja - podsumował szybko pirat. - A niezależnie od tego możesz chyba spędzić chwilę w naszym towarzystwie. Chodź, będzie zajedwabiście.  
Więc dała się z pokoju zaprowadzić do baru i zdumiewająco dobrze się bawiła. W towarzystwie załogi "Jasnej Dupy" można było zupełnie bez trudu zapomnieć o wszystkich traumach i smutkach. Cała ta paczka straceńców najwyraźniej hołdowała zasadzie, że jak biznes, to biznes, a jak zabawa, to zabawa. Imprezę umieli rozkręcić nieziemską - a drinki pana Quena rzeczywiście były znakomite. Przyłączyło się do ich stołu sporo nieznajomych, zwabionych radosnym rżeniem Miazgi i porykiwaniem togrutańskich bliźniaków, bijących wszystkich na rękę. Rzeczywiście, krótko przed pojawieniem się Kanana - całe szczęście Kanana w lepszej formie i pogodnym nastroju - zaczęły się też tańce.   
Herze tak rzadko się zdarzało przebywać gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie miałby skłonności do równań "twi'lekańska tancerka = rzecz". Nie było więc nic takiego bardzo dziwnego w tym, że w końcu, choć niewprawna w tanecznych krokach, znalazła się na parkiecie, w bardzo, ale to bardzo silnych i muskularnych ramionach jasnowłosego przemytnika o uroczym uśmiechu.  
Był miły.  
Może niespecjalnie skomplikowany, ale w tej chwili akurat stanowiło to raczej zaletę. Nie musiała się martwić o tajemnice. Ani o to, na co trafi, drążąc jakiś temat: odpowiedź brzmiała prosto. Nic specjalnego. Żadnych ukrytych głębi. Żadnych sformułowań zbyt inteligentnych na rzekomego włóczęgę. Zwykły, bystry i miły facet.   
Zupełnie zwyczajny, tylko wyjątkowo ładny.  
Po kilku miesiącach Kanana to było... coś w rodzaju... odpoczynku. Kanan stanowił ciągłe wyzwanie. Zmuszał do myślenia. Prowokował. Sprawdzał. Pytał. Nic z tego napięcia nie było w jasnowłosym Hente Tigu, entuzjastycznym i wesołym aż do samego dna.  
\- Czy strzelisz do mnie, jeśli cię pocałuję? - spytał przy drugim tańcu. Gdyby ją o to spytał Kanan, wiedziałaby, że się drażni, i wiedziałaby również, że to pytanie kryje cały skomplikowany splot kolejnych pytań i odpowiedzi. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Kanan nie zadałby takiego pytania - nie po Gorse. Tig natomiast, och, Tig zapytał dokładnie i precyzyjnie o to, co chciał wiedzieć. Czy Hera strzeli. Do niego. Jeśli. Ją pocałuje.  
\- Nie - roześmiała się.  
Był od niej kilka lat starszy i zdecydowanie bardziej doświadczony. Wiedział, co robi. I jednocześnie był nią tak kompletnie zauroczony.  
To było o obydwu, ale Kanan, odkąd dołączył do załogi, nie próbował nigdy tak na serio jej uwodzić. Trochę czarował, ale... ale właściwie coraz mniej i tylko dla zaznaczenia, że wcale się nie poddaje, o nie. Niemniej jednak okazywał jej respekt i zachowywał dystans. Tak jak sobie zażyczyła, dokładnie.   
Za to Tig nie miał żadnych wobec niej zobowiązań. Tig wyciągnął ją na górę, gdzie pod rzeźbionym sufitem kołysały się jedwabne hamaki i huśtawki, i trzymając ją w objęciach, roześmiany, niczego nie próbował udawać ani niczego pohamować, póki jej się też podobało. Usadowił ją w wielkiej sieci i całował (najpierw upewniwszy się, że nie zostanie zastrzelony), w usta i oczy, w szyję i policzki, aż wreszcie pozwoliła mu dotknąć lekku - i ich końce zadrżały, gdy z miejsca zaczął badać je na całej długości zachwyconym i pełnym entuzjazmu językiem.  
Tańczyli jeszcze trochę, i wypili jeszcze odrobinę, i w końcu Hera wyszła z nim na balkon. Padało - oczywiście, jak to na tej planecie - ale balkon był zadaszony i zarzucony niezliczonymi poduszkami. Zmęczeni i zadowoleni, stali przez chwilę przy balustradzie.  
\- Pięknie szumi ten deszcz w dżungli - powiedział Tig po długim namyśle i położył swoją wielką dłoń na jej dłoni.  
\- Często tu bywasz? - spytała od niechcenia.  
\- Pierwszy raz - odparł. - Zawsze jestem gdzieś indziej, a to jest bardzo duża Galaktyka, nie?  
\- Ogromna - przytaknęła. - Jak się dobrze złożyło, że się nam udało dzisiaj spotkać.  
Tig uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na nią gorąco niewinnymi, miodowymi oczami.  
\- Co powiesz - powiedział powoli, rumieniąc się pod jej wzrokiem - na to, żebyśmy popracowali jeszcze nieco nad wspomnieniem tej nocy?  
Hera uśmiechnęła się, bo to było dokładnie to, o co chodziło: piękna noc, która miała pozostawić piękne wspomnienie, i to wszystko. Objęła go więc i zaczęła całować, a potem pchnęła lekko na poduszki, a potem jej cichy śmiech przeszedł w westchnienia, a westchnienia w jęk -

* 

No więc rano zostawiła Tiga śpiącego spokojnie na poduszkach i przede wszystkim udała się na poszukiwanie swoich rzeczy. Znalazła je, suche i wyprane, w łazience. Z przyjemnością wzięła prysznic (z prawdziiiiiwej wody) i ubrała się. Nie padało - w porze suchej deszcze bywały tylko popołudniami, wieczorami i w nocy - i na zewnątrz nawet świeciło piękne słońce. Cała dżungla wyglądała jak lśniący skarbiec.  
Doprowadziwszy się do przyzwoitego stanu, Hera pobiegła do pokoju, gdzie nocował Kanan. Pokój jednak był otwarty i pusty, łóżko zaścielone, okno uchylone. Na łóżku leżała złożona starannie pościel i płócienne ubranie. Nic więcej.  
No chwila! przecież tutaj powinien być!  
Przez dobrą chwilę zastanawiała się, co się stało - czy dobrze się czuł - gdzie - Kanan - aż wreszcie udało się jej odpalić logiczne myślenie i dojść do tego, że prawdopodobnie znajdzie go w barze, nad śniadaniem. Na myśl o śniadaniu w ogóle zassało ją w żołądku - nic dziwnego, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wczorajsze aktywności.  
Najpierw jednak odpaliła komunikator i połączyła się z Chopperem.  
\- Jak tam kąpiel olejowa, Chopper? - spytała, na co droid wyrzucił z siebie serię radosnych dźwięków. - My też się mamy dobrze. No... Kanana ukąsił wąż i oberwał nożem w rękę. Nieprawda! To nie jego wina. Nie, moja też nie. No nie, mnie nic nie jest. Jemy śniadanie i wracamy do ciebie, więc przygotuj się do startu za jakąś godzinę.  
Rozłączyła się i zeszła do głównej sali.  
Było tam cicho i spokojnie. W słupie światła padającym z widocznego dopiero teraz plastimetalowego dachu unosiły się drobinki kurzu. Pachniało kafem i świeżym powietrzem - wietrzyło się wszędzie, gdzie to było możliwe. Przy barze stał pan Quen we własnej osobie i zręcznie przewracał na olbrzymiej patelni grube, pachnące placuszki.  
Kanan rzeczywiście tam był - przysiadł na barze, wymachując czasem długimi nogami. Pił coś z glinianej czarki i rozmawiał z Araquianinem. Na ten widok Herze zrobiło się jakoś tak dobrze i swojsko, że aż sama się zdziwiła. Podeszła bliżej, przyglądając się swojemu załogantowi: był może bledszy, niż zazwyczaj, miał wyraźne cienie pod oczami, ale nie zdradzał objawów jakiegoś niepokojącego osłabienia ani niczego. Uff.  
\- Hej - powiedziała. - Dzień dobry!  
Kiedy ją zobaczyli, Kanan uśmiechnął się.   
\- Dzień dobry - powiedział. - Dobrze spałaś? Tańczyłaś naprawdę fantastycznie, ale potem straciłem cię z oczu.  
Łypnęła na niego lekko podejrzliwie. Spojrzała na gospodarza, ale ten tylko potrząsnął fryzurą.  
\- Świetnie mi się tańczyło - przyznała więc wymijająco. - A jak ty się czujesz?  
\- Lepiej. Dobrze - wzruszył ramionami. Hera na wszelki wypadek uśmiechnęła się więc i usiadła obok niego na wysokim, barowym stołku.  
\- Czy jest szansa na kaf i jakieś sympatyczne śniadanie? - spytała pana Quena. - Potem chciałabym uregulować nasz rachunek.  
\- Doskonale - powiedział uprzejmie. - Jeśli momencik pani zaczeka, wszystko będzie świeżutkie.  
Przegryzała się właśnie przez drugi placuszek - okazało się, że był cudownie delikatny, co podobno zawdzięczał wykorzystaniu mąki z traw i pałek wodnych - kiedy dołączył do nich kapitan piratów. Ziewając i przeciągając się, walnął Kanana w plecy, a na jej policzku wycisnął siarczysty pocałunek.  
\- Jak tam samopoczucie? - spytał promiennie i ściągnął z patelni od razu dwa placki. - Mmmm, zajebiste. Uwielbiam je.  
\- Kupiłem od pana Quena torbę tej mąki - nadmienił Kanan, klepiąc płócienny worek, który miał przy nodze. Hera zaczęła się śmiać - to było takie przewidywalne! Odkąd miała go na pokładzie, skończyło się jedzenie byle czego z suchych racji żywnościowych. Pilnował, żeby jadła racjonalnie i nie była zbyt głodna, a kiedy (dwukrotnie, jak na razie) mieli przypadkiem więcej forsy - robił zapasy.   
Aha. Forsa.  
\- Manul - powiedziała. - Mamy do ciebie interes.  
\- No, to dawaj - zachęcił ją pirat z pełnymi placka ustami.  
\- Tak się składa, że weszliśmy w posiadanie większej sumy pieniędzy.  
\- Melodia dla moich jebanych uszu - zauważył.  
\- Tak się składa, że Kanan powiedział mi, że prowadzicie... rodzaj kampanii. Przeciw. No wiesz.   
Utino z miejsca spoważniał.  
\- Widzę, że sprawa jest bardziej, kurwa, skomplikowana - powiedział. - Być może prowadzimy. I co?  
Hera przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Zmieniła mu się twarz, coś było nie tak. Przypomniała sobie konwersację z nocy i postanowiła, że będzie ostrożna. Rzuciła okiem na Kanana - ledwie dostrzegalnie kiwnął głową.  
\- Te pieniądze są tego rodzaju, że... no... chcielibyśmy, żeby posłużyły. Takiej kampanii właśnie - ciągnęła. - Kanan zaproponował, żeby je wam przekazać. Ja wiem, że nie mogę mieć właściwie żadnych gwarancji, że ich nie przechlejecie. Bez obrazy, ale znamy się bardzo krótko. Jednakże... Kanan uważa, że zrobicie z nich dobry użytek. A ja mu ufam. Więc jeśli on ufa wam, no to. No to wiecie. Może... może uda się wam odnaleźć... osiągnąć wasz cel.  
Wyciągnęła niewielki woreczek, który nosiła płasko przypięty pod kamizelką i przesunęła go po ladzie do kapitana piratów.  
Który był teraz blady jak ściana, a na czole miał krople potu.  
\- Kurwa w dupę jebana przez cztery sektory mać - powiedział, chwycił woreczek i odepchnął go w stronę Hery, a potem walnął z całej siły pięścią w kontuar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troooochę akcji przynajmniej nareszcie.  
> Mam natomiast szczerą nadzieję, że nie narobiłam jakichś krzyczących bredni w medycynie :)  
> Aha, gwoli wyjaśnienia w sprawie kaczki - to cytacik, dlatego zostawiłam kaczkę, nie szukając odpowiedników gwiezdnowojennych :)
> 
> Dziękuję serdecznie za czytanie, za kudos i komentarze.

9.  
\- Teraz się dowiemy, czy rzeczywiście jesteś Jedi, jak twierdzisz - powiedział Tarkin i Agent Kallus z trudem powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami. Przecież to nie Jarrus przedstawił im się jako Jedi, tylko sami go rozpoznali, to po pierwsze, a po drugie - to nie o to chodziło, że się tylko obnaszał z tytułem Jedi. Oj nie. To się, po prostu, widziało. Jeśli coś wygląda jak kaczka, zachowuje się jak kaczka i kwacze jak kaczka, to prawdopodobnie jest to kaczka. W tym konkretnym przypadku: jeśli ktoś walczy jak Jedi, gada to, co Jedi, ma padawana jak Jedi i wykazuje takie same samobójcze tendencje, jak Jedi, to najprawdopodobniej jest to Jedi.  
\- Cóż, szefie, ktoś pana musi zabawiać - odpalił z miejsca więzień, posyłając funkcjonariuszom zmęczony uśmiech.  
Ach, i odszczekuje się jak Jedi. Kallus powściągnął własny śmieszek na widok nieruchomiejącej twarzy Wielkiego Moffa i na wszelki wypadek znów chlasnął Jarrusa w pysk.  
\- Nie trzeba, Agencie - powiedział Tarkin spokojnie. - Ta gorliwość jest w tym momencie zupełnie bez sensu. Proszę aktywować droida.  
Kallus zagryzł wargi, położył uszy po sobie i włączył przygotowanego wcześniej droida interrogatora, czarnego i połyskliwego jak wulkaniczne szkło. Droid zawisł w powietrzu i rozsunął osłonę panelu programującego.  
\- Myślę, że zaczniemy standardowo, Skirtopanol i Hypo, naprzemiennie - powiedział Wielki Moff. Co było do przewidzenia. Praktycznie każdy, kto zdradzał przejawy w miarę silnej woli, na początek dostawał Skirtopanol, a potem dopiero - co tam wypadało. Kallus skinął głową i wybrał program z menu. Droid aktywował dwie solidne igły i podpłynął do Jedi.  
\- Spore - zauważył z drwiną Jarrus. - Rozumiem, że to ma być też element zastraszania? Przerrrrrażające.  
\- Ależ skąd - odpowiedział Tarkin uprzejmie. - Są zaprojektowane dla optymalnego zastosowania u osób o różnej budowie i w różnym wieku. Gdybyśmy pochwycili cię piętnaście lat temu, albo teraz schwytali młodego złodziejaszka, którego trzymasz w załodze, użylibyśmy cieńszych, na podstawie licznych doświadczeń dopracowanych specjalnie dla padawanów.  
Kallus nie uwierzyłby, że w tych metalowych okowach w ogóle można się tak szarpnąć, jak to w jednej chwili zrobił Jedi. Stalowa rama zgrzytnęła i śruby zarzęziły, a na przegubach Jarrusa pojawiły się cienkie, krwawiące linie. Ale nic z tego nie dało się porównać z intensywnością jego palącego spojrzenia. Nic nie mówił, jakby nie mógł w ogóle wydobyć z siebie słowa, tylko patrzył i oddychał ciężko, jak po długim biegu.  
\- Proszę kontynuować - powiedział łagodnie Wielki Moff.

10.  
\- Co się stało? - spytała z przestrachem Hera. Nawet spokojny zwykle gospodarz baru spoglądał jakoś niepewnie na kapitana piratów.  
A ten siedział przez chwilę, oddychając ciężko, aż wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział ochrypłym głosem:  
\- Uciekajcie. Zaraz. Bierzcie te pieniądze i wypierdalajcie. Nie jestem kurwa w stanie tego zrobić.  
\- Czego? - spytała Hera z bijącym sercem, ale Kanan najwyraźniej już zrozumiał. Zeskoczył z baru i położył Utino rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Obiecali, że powiedzą... gdzie on jest? Twój syn? - spytał, a Manul Utino pokiwał głową i zagryzł wargi.  
Kanan poczuł, jak serce na chwilę stanęło mu w piersi.  
\- Skąd wiedzieli o Pau'anie? - spytał ostro.  
\- Jaki znowuż Pau'an? Nie wiem, o czym kurwa mówisz - wzruszył ramionami pirat. - Cham Syndulla. Powiedzieli, że ktoś chce dać Syndulli do myślenia. I że nie można mu łatwo dojebać osobiście, ale jeśli... jeśli zniknie jego córka... o bogowie!... to powinno zadziałać równie dobrze.  
Hera wpatrywała się w Manula wielkimi, szeroko otwartymi oczami i kapitan najwyraźniej nie mógł tego spojrzenia znieść - zasłonił ręką twarz i pokręcił głową.  
\- Spierdalajcie. Uciekajcie gdzie was oczy poniosą - zachrypiał. - Już. Właściwie to natychmiast.  
Kanan złapał Herę za rękę; ona rzuciła jeszcze gospodarzowi na bar garść kredytów, a potem zawahała się na chwilę - i cisnęła woreczek z pieniędzmi piratowi.  
\- Manul... powodzenia - powiedziała cicho.  
Utino spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem, ale oni już biegli w stronę wyjścia długim, zgodnym sprintem.  
Za wolno.

*

Na zewnątrz rozległy się nawoływania i strzały, a cały budynek nagle się zatrząsł. Gdy znaleźli się w ciemnawym przedsionku, coś zaklikało nagle za nimi gwałtownie i usłyszeli głos Quena:  
\- Nie tędy. Będą czekać. Za mną.  
Rzucili się więc do biegu jego śladem: w bok, w górę po trzeszczących i dygoczących pod ostrzałem schodach i wzdłuż jednego z długich balkonów. Nad nimi świsnął pocisk i balkon piętro wyżej odłupał się od ściany budynku i runął w dół, płonąc. Z wewnątrz baru rozległy się krzyki i ktoś skoczył z jednego z wyżej położonych okien. Cała ściana zatrzęsła się znowu. Araquianin prowadził między dymiącymi kolumienkami w stronę jednego z potężnych pni podpierających konstrukcję budynku.  
Kanan nagle się zatrzymał, aż Hera wpadła na niego w pełnym pędzie.  
\- Hera. Twój... przyjaciel - powiedział nagląco. - Spaliście na balkonie, tak? Czy obudził się razem z tobą?  
Hera zachłysnęła się i uchyliła: nad głowami przefrunęła im seria z blasterów.  
\- Tig! - zawołała. - Nie, spał jeszcze... nie mam pojęcia, czy do teraz. O nie. O nie. Kanan, to był ten balkon?  
\- A skąd ja to mam wiedzieć - krzyknął niecierpliwie. - Biegnij za Quenem. Już!  
Po czym wybił się w powietrze wspaniałym podrzutem ciała, chwycił się zwisającej krawędzi jednego z balkonów i wywinąwszy się zręcznie wylądował na dachu dwa piętra nad jej głową.  
\- BIEGNIJ! - wrzasnął, rzucając się do biegu po daszkach i balustradach i rozglądając po drodze.  
Quen zamachał rozpaczliwie odnóżami i Hera puściła się biegiem - w ostatniej chwili, bo wystrzał z miniguna roztrzaskał galeryjkę w drzazgi; ostatnich kilka susów robiła już niemal w powietrzu. Araqui chwycił ją mocno w szczypce i pociągnął w górę, a następnie wypuścił w powietrze linę - taką, jakie zwisały między piętrami jego baru.  
\- Owiń się nią, szybko! - rozkazał, a gdy to zrobiła, niemal pofrunął między gałęziami, a Hera za nim - asekurowana przez linę, próbowała w szalonym tempie odbijać się od drzew i konarów, a nie dać się tylko bezwolnie ciągnąć. Za ich plecami rozległ się przerażający trzask. Ktoś krzyknął strasznie, zahuczał płomień - i połowa rzeźbionego budynku runęła w dół.  
\- Cicho, dziecko, cicho - zaszemrał pan Quen, przyciskając ją mocno do pnia i Hera nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że to ona krzyknęła - tak, jakby ktoś wyrwał jej serce z piersi. Nie mogła oddychać; kręciło się jej w głowie.  
\- Kanan, Kanan - mamrotała do Araquianina, bo przecież było takie ważne, żeby zrozumiał, żeby to było jasne, że przecież Kanan musi żyć, że nie było go w tamtym gruzowisku, że udało mu się w porę znaleźć Tiga i uciec -  
Kolejna seria przecięła pozostałą część baru "Niespodzianka" na pół i koronkowe rzeźby, spowite kłębami dymu, zaczęły powoli i nieubłaganie zwalać się na dymiący stos jak wyjątkowo dystyngowana lawina, aż w końcu z przeraźliwym chrzęstem i łoskotem dwa z czterech drzew częściowo eksplodowały, a ich gigantyczne resztki spadły na szczyt płonących ruin.  
A potem w całym lesie rozległy się znowu strzały i krzyki.

*

Kiedy Chopper usłyszał dźwięk wychodzących z nadprzestrzeni jednostek, natychmiast zrozumiał, że będą problemy. Prawie odruchowo poderwał "Ducha" w poziomym locie tuż nad ziemią i śmignął łukiem wzdłuż rzeki, między drzewami, aż do kanionu, do którego spadał malowniczy wodospad. Lecąc kanionem, zmierzył błyskawicznie jaskinie, którymi usiane były jego ściany i wytyczył unik wprost do jednej z większych. Nic jeszcze za nim nie leciało, ale nie miał zamiaru ryzykować - miał tylko podstawowe funkcje pilotażowe, w większości w wersji beta. Wyhamował gwałtownie - przy takich manewrach silnik żarł straszne ilości paliwa, ale był pewien, że Hera woli stracić parę litrów paliwa, niż cały statek - i osiadł ostrożnie na piaskowcowym dnie jaskini. Tu był całkowicie niewidoczny z powietrza i z dna kanionu.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że organiczni szybko się do niego zgłoszą po koordynaty. Nie chciałby tu zostać na dłużej, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

*

Gryzący dym w pierwszej chwili zupełnie go oślepił. Lecąc tylko dziesięć metrów w dół nie miał wiele czasu na przygotowania, ale udało mu się osłabić uderzenie o ziemię, wylądować prawidłowo na ugiętych nogach, a potem natychmiast przetoczyć się pod osłonę wielkiego korzenia. Dookoła spadały płonące deski i płaskorzeźby, a także, co najbardziej przerażające, jakieś krwawe szczątki. Po deszczu wszystko potwornie dymiło. Płomienie, eksplozje i huk rozwalającego się budynku były tak głośne, że chyba cudem usłyszał czyjś krzyk całkiem niedaleko, tam, gdzie runął pierwszy odstrzelony od ściany balkon.  
\- Halo! - ryknął, próbując przekrzyczeć trzask i hurgot dookoła.  
\- Tutaj! - odpowiedział mu zduszony głos.  
Kanan, osłaniając głowę, przepełzł w kierunku tego głosu pod wątpliwą osłoną korzenia. Ktoś na wpół przysypany deskami poruszał się w dymie. Trudno było ocenić odległość.  
\- Mam tu ranną! - zduszony głos był teraz całkiem blisko. Kanan uchylił się przed lecącymi w dół płonącymi hamakami i rzucił się szczupakiem w stronę, skąd dochodził głos. Odepchnął pogruchotaną balustradę i zobaczył jakiegoś wielkiego faceta, własnym ciałem osłaniającego kogoś jeszcze. Przyklęknął, znów się uchylając przed spadającymi płonącymi linami i z ulgą rozpoznał Tiga. Chwycił go pod ramię, próbując wydobyć spod płaskorzeźb.  
\- Noga! - zajęczał tamten. - Zostaw na razie, wyciągnij ranną!  
Kanan posłuchał i wyciągnął rękę do nieruchomej, wiotkiej postaci zasłoniętej przed gruzami przez imponujące bary Tiga. Miazga.  
Nie oddychała. A szybkie, ostrożne mgnienie Mocy upewniło Kanana, że nic nie mogłoby już jej pomóc.  
\- Nie żyje - powiedział krótko. - Trzymaj się, wyciągnę cię. Ruszasz rękami? Nogami?  
\- Kręgosłup cały, tylko noga - zachrypiał przemytnik. Tuż obok nich w stos desek wbiła się nagle płonąca konstrukcja wewnętrznych galerii baru, posypały się drzazgi, wzbił się dym. Kanan poczuł, jak rozżarzone drewno o centymetry mija jego bark. Pochylił się i bardzo, bardzo delikatnie, żeby nie naruszyć wciąż płonących belek nad nimi, uniósł Mocą przygniatające Tiga stosy drewna.  
Całe szczęście, tamten zachował jaką taką przytomność umysłu. Jęcząc, podciągnął się rękami i zaczął pełznąć - po gruzach i częściowo po zwłokach Miazgi. I wtedy w umyśle Kanana zapaliły się nagle czerwone lampki: przecież Miazga miała wszędzie te cholerne granaty czy inne przeklęte spłonki; jej ciało już prawie dymiło - gryzący zapach dymu zaczynał upiornie przypominać palące się mięso.  
Tig wyciągnął jednak bezwładną nogę poza wiszące i dygocące belki i Kanan mógł wreszcie je puścić; runęły z gruchotem, który kazał mu znowu poczuć chwilę paniki na myśl o arsenale Miazgi. Bez większych ceregieli dźwignął i podparł rannego i szarpnął go w stronę korzeni, jak najbliżej potężnych pni dżungli. Gdzieś górą przetoczyła się kolejna fala strzałów i resztki budynku zajęczały przejmująco, chwiejąc się nad płonącymi już w dole stertami.  
Za ich plecami natomiast rozległ się pierwszy, przerażający gwizd i nad głowami przeleciała im, wirując, jedna z bomb Miazgi. Eksplodowała tornadem iskier i żaru, które na moment ich zasypały i Kanan poczuł, że dosłownie płoną mu plecy. Fuknęły też krótkim płomieniem jasne włosy przemytnika i w jednej chwili skróciły się o połowę. Tamten krzyknął i zachwiał się, i obaj runęli między korzenie, szczęśliwie gasząc przy upadku płonące ubrania.  
\- Wstawaj! - Kanan szarpnął Tiga, bo kolejny ładunek zagwizdał gdzieś nad nimi. Nie doczekał się jednak żadnej reakcji.  
\- Kriff! - wrzasnął na cały głos i, nie mając już wyboru, załadował sobie rannego na plecy, klnąc przy tym jak najgorszy pirat, bo resztki tuniki od razu otarły poparzoną skórę. Biegł, starając się nie potknąć, a myśl o bombach Miazgi skutecznie usunęła mu z głowy absolutnie wszystkie inne myśli -  
Kiedy w końcu eksplodowały wszystkie naraz, był już spory kawałek od płonącego rumowiska. Rozległo się krótkie "unf" - a potem ziemia zatrzęsła się, a dwa z pni podtrzymujących niegdyś bar - dokładnie te dwa, w których korzeniach nie tak dawno się chronił - wybuchły w dolnej części niemal w drzazgi. Wyższe partie pni i gałęzie runęły, rozdarte, na las, a jeden z konarów świsnął tuż przed biegnącym Kananem, który w ostatniej chwili desperackim, niemożliwym skokiem rzucił się naprzód, w krzewy, i puszczając Tiga przeturlał się po wysokim mchu.  
Poczuł na piersi ciężar i dysząc dramatycznie otworzył oczy, które przy upadku odruchowo zacisnął. Zobaczył - czerwonoskórego Frenka, który właśnie przydepnął go stopą w ciężkim bucie, a w stronę jego głowy skierował niedbale blaster.  
\- Koniec trasy - zawarczał Frenk i podniósł kciuk, żeby zwolnić ładunek - tylko po to, żeby paść bezwładnie na mech, kiedy Hera strzeliła mu w szyję paralizatorem.  
Odgłosy strzałów i wrzaski przybliżały się, więc Kanan nie tracił czasu na zdziwienie. Zerwał się z mchu i rozejrzał dziko dookoła.  
\- Gdzie on jest? - spytał. - Miałem go. Puściłem go, jak upadłem. Widzieliście?  
\- Nie martw się, synku - zaszemrał głos pana Quena. - Mamy pana Tiga. W nogi!  
Araquianin istotnie zgarnął rannego dwoma ze swych odnóży; zdołał nawet błyskawicznie unieruchomić mu nogę swoją nicią owiniętą wokół jakichś kijów. Nie pytając o nic więcej, Kanan rzucił się do ucieczki w ślad za Herą, która wydawała się chyba wiedzieć, dokąd pędzi. Zresztą... nawet, gdyby nie wiedziała - czy to byłaby jakaś różnica?

*

Nić pana Quena przydała się jeszcze raz, kiedy opuszczali się wzdłuż krawędzi wodospadu . Plącząc się w niskich krzewach i karłowatych drzewkach, pomagając sobie lianami i łodygami wielkich, fioletowych kwiatów porastających skały, powoli zjechali na skalne półki kanionu.  
Pionowe ściany zryte były jaskiniami jak rodiański ser. Schronili się w jednej z mniejszych i Hera połączyła się jeszcze raz z Chopperem. Nie chcieli ryzykować marszu w otwartym terenie, a z rannym nie mogli wciąż kicać po jaskiniach. Droid odpalił więc najmniej wykrywalne silniki i bardzo powoli i ostrożnie podleciał bliżej nich. Czekając na niego, Kanan z rezygnacją pozbył się strzępów tuniki i podkoszulka - a tunika była absolutnie ostatnią rzeczą z... eee... dwóch sztuk odzieży wierzchniej, jakie posiadał jeszcze pół roku temu. Świetnie.  
Niewiarygodne, z jaką ulgą znalazł się wreszcie na pokładzie "Ducha". Tylko kilka miesięcy, a ten mały frachtowiec stał się czymś... prawie pewnym. Czymś prawie jak dom, jeśli prawidłowo oceniał, jaki powinien w ogóle być dom. Kiedy wpadli do środka, z miejsca niemal uwierzył, że wszytko dobrze się skończy.  
Hera, oczywiście, wprowadziła "Ducha" z powrotem do jaskini samodzielnie, złorzecząc na Choppera i jego pilotaż, ale wiadomo było, że jest pod dużym wrażeniem inicjatywy i sprawności droida. Potem dołączyła do nich w ładowni, gdzie Araquianin, odwinąwszy swój polowy opatrunek, badał właśnie nogę wciąż nieprzytomnego Tiga. Noga wyglądała, nawet jak na to, czego na wojnie naoglądał się Kanan, okropnie. Pan Quen był, niestety, tego samego zdania. Schylony nad polowym monitorem medycznym z apteczki kręcił głową i posykiwał na kolejne odczyty.  
\- Zupełnie zmiażdżone podudzie, stopa trzyma się właściwie na pasemku skóry, kości w proszku - powiedział wreszcie. - Praktycznie nie ma na czym tu odbudowywać. Byłoby dobrze z miejsca to amputować pod kolanem, bo wszystko jest ugotowane, pełne popiołu, błoto się zrobiło, infekcja już się rozwija. Fatalnie, bo póki się tu choć trochę nie uspokoi, nie będziecie mogli lecieć do centrum medycznego. A bacty za dużo nie macie, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się choć na trochę powstrzymać infekcję, bo nawet nie wiem, czy zdołam jakoś oczyścić to wszystko.  
\- A gdyby udało nam się jednak zrobić tę amputację? - spytała Hera.  
Pan Quen zerknął raz jeszcze na odczyty.  
\- Myślę, że byłoby najlepiej, centrum medyczne i tak nie zrobi nic innego, a uratowalibyście mu być może jeszcze życie. Tylko czy macie czym? Nie zrobicie tego bezpiecznie nożem do chleba.  
Kanan przymknął oczy. Potem popatrzył na Herę: miała skulone ramiona i patrzyła z takim bezbrzeżnym smutkiem, że w ogóle nie wiedział, jak mógł się zastanawiać chociaż chwilę. Co tam zresztą: jak mógł się w ogóle zastanawiać, skoro stawką było życie?  
\- Zaczekajcie - powiedział i wspiął się błyskawicznie po drabince. W kilka sekund był już w swojej kajucie. Sięgnął do szufladki pod koją: rozłożony na dwie niewinne części leżał tam przedmiot, którego nie spodziewał się już nigdy użyć. A jednak zawahał się tylko przez maleńką chwilę. Pospiesznie skręcił obie części i praktycznie sfrunął z powrotem do ładowni.  
Wziął głęboki oddech - ale co właściwie miałby powiedzieć?  
\- Kanan? - spytała Hera niepewnie. - Co masz?  
Popatrzył na nią w milczeniu - a potem aktywował miecz.  
\- Och - powiedział miękko pan Quen, a Hera powoli uniosła dłoń i zakryła usta.  
\- Proszę mi zaznaczyć, jak mam ciąć - poprosił Kanan, a kiedy Araquianin markerem do opisywania skrzyń zaczął rysować stosowne linie, nachylił się, wyciągając dłoń nad głową Tiga, i koncentrując się ze wszystkich sił, delikatnie popchnął jego umysł w głęboki trans. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.  
A potem, uważnie, w skupieniu, ciął. 

*

Nim mogli wyruszyć, minął cały, śmiertelnie długi dzień, pełen nasłuchów i przelatujących co chwila w pobliżu jednostek.  
Przede wszystkim zadbali, żeby Tig został bezpiecznie i wygodnie ułożony i opatrzony. Potem - pożegnali pana Quena, co okazało się przykrzejsze, niż by się mogło wydawać.  
\- Muszę tam wrócić, dzieci - wytłumaczył. - Zobaczyć, czy ktoś, albo coś, jest do odratowania. Dobrze, że tak o świcie prawie nikogo nie było w barze - nas czworo, Manul i troje z jego piratów, to wszystko. Manul pewnie nie chciał, żeby jego ludzie spotkali Konsorcjum, skoro wysłał ich na swój statek nocą. Reszta gości po zamknięciu mojego baru przenosi się zwykle do miejscowych jaskiń przemytniczych i mam nadzieję, że nie weszli w drogę Złamanemu Księżycowi. Poszukam teraz Manula i tych, co z nim zostali - oby udało im się uciec.  
\- Miazga nie żyje - pokręcił głową Kanan. - Przyjaciel Hery - Tig - próbował ją ratować. To jej taśmy spowodowały tę eksplozję. Na pewno zginęła przynajmniej jeszcze jedna osoba.  
Araquianin nie pytał, skąd to wiadomo. Zaklikał ze zrozumieniem. Uścisnął Herę, która wzięła na siebie monitory medyczne, i dał się Kananowi odprowadzić do ładowni, na opuszczony trap.  
\- A ty, synku? - spytał. - Jesteś cały? Szwy nie puściły?  
Kanan zamrugał.  
\- Jakie szwy?... Aha. Nie, nie sądzę. Wszystko idealnie.  
Pan Quen prychnął i obrzucił go fachowym okiem.  
\- Te oparzenia to drobiazg - zapewnił, - ale trochę... dużo się działo w ostatnich dniach. Dajcie sobie czas na odpoczynek, kiedy się już stąd wyrwiecie. Wiem, że dla Hery zrobisz wszystko, czego będzie jej trzeba. Ale sam sobie też... daj czas.  
Kanan uśmiechnął się sceptycznie, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - rzekł z wahaniem Quen i uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Kanana jak zdmuchnięty. - Centrum medyczne będzie chciało pieniędzy. Biomechaniczne kończyny nie są tanie. Pan Tig nie musi mieć tyle, w ogóle możliwe, że nie ma nic. Rozumiem zaś, ze jesteście zdecydowani działać w jego imieniu. Czy...  
\- Jeśli Herze na tym zależy, to mnie również - odparł krótko Kanan. - Poradzimy sobie.  
\- W takim razie - powiedział Araquianin - być może przyda wam się to.  
Położył na skrzyni znajomy woreczek.  
\- Manul mi go dał, może myśląc, że potrzebuję zapłaty, żeby was wyprowadzić z budynku. Nie potrzebuję. Weź pieniądze i zużyj na coś dobrego.  
\- To bardzo dużo pieniędzy - powiedział Kanan. - Wiem, bo sam je ukradłem Złamanemu Księżycowi.  
\- To bardzo dużo dobrego.  
\- Albo to bardzo duży bar.  
\- Bardzo porządna noga i bardzo dużo dobrego - sprecyzował ze śmiechem pan Quen, poklepał Kanana po ręce i zbiegł z trapu.  
\- Do widzenia, synku - powiedział jeszcze i zniknął między skałami.  
Kanan zacisnął usta, spoglądając w ślad za nim. Nie lubił tego, zupełnie nie lubił, chociaż przecież tak często musiał żegnać na zawsze miejsca i ludzi. Nie miał wątpliwości, że u Araquianina jego sekret jest bezpieczny, ale... po prostu szkoda było ucinać na zawsze znajomość z kimś równie życzliwym. To był, do licha, ten problem z dobrymi ludźmi: człowiek zaczynał się nimi przejmować i już wkrótce wlókł za sobą całe skrzynie nie naprawdę zamkniętych wątków, pytań bez odpowiedzi i niewygodnych wspomnień. Lepiej doprawdy było mieć wrogów. Z nimi przynajmniej rozstania nie były problemem.  
Westchnął i zamknął trap. Wspiął się na górę i zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi do wolnej kabiny, w której urządzili tymczasową infirmerię. Hera siedziała na skrzynce skulona, z brodą opartą na założonych rękach. Przed sobą miała pad z programem monitorującym. Tig spał mocno, jego przystojna twarz była spokojna. Kanan uznał, że byłby tam intruzem: zamiast wchodzić, przemknął cicho do łazienki i wziął prysznic. Potem, gdzie tylko mógł sięgnąć, psiknął bactą na oparzenia, wyrównał nożyczkami lekko przypalone na końcu włosy (spodobał mu się właściwie taki na prosto przycięty kucyk) i założył świeży opatrunek na szwy. I w końcu poszedł do siebie, a stamtąd nie miał już dokąd uciekać.  
Przez długą chwilę siedział z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i próbował jakoś uspokoić gonitwę myśli: _Hera. Manul. Eksplozja. Zdrada. Płomienie. Hera. Tig. Żar i swąd palącego się mięsa. Moc, tak nierozsądnie wiele Mocy. Hera. Miecz. Cholerny świetlny miecz!_  
Odetchnął głęboko raz i drugi. A może - skoro już zrobił niewyobrażalne i użył miecza - może mógłby spróbować jeszcze jednej rzeczy, której od lat nie robił?  
Kiedy już się zdecydował, jego ciało samo znalazło właściwe gesty i ułożenie. Wyprostowane plecy, zamknięte oczy, dłonie równo na kolanach. Tak, jakby to było wczoraj. Tak, jakby to było tuż obok. Ale umysł nie chciał się wyciszyć ani nie chciał otwierać się na żadną cholerną metafizykę. Kanan odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, ale i tak w jego myślach były tylko krwawe ochłapy, płomienie i dźwięk uruchamianego miecza.  
To na nic.  
Uciekając przez całe lata nigdy nie zadał sobie pytania, gdzie będzie dostatecznie daleko - i czy istnieje jakieś _dostatecznie daleko_.


	6. Chapter 6

11.  
\- Stymulanty - polecił Tarkin i po chwili zamknięte oczy Jarrusa otworzyły się z nagła. Kallus ziewnął dyskretnie. Była dwudziesta trzecia, a od czwartej był na nogach. Z tego jedenaście godzin pracy. Z jedną marną przerwą na spóźniony lunch.  
Robota w sumie nie była nie wiadomo jaka męcząca, ale potwornie nudna. Tarkin pojawiał się co jakiś czas, zawsze wprowadzając nastrój nieokreślonego zagrożenia, i Kallus to doceniał - to był element strategii, chociaż wynikał przecież z tego, że Wielki Moff miał tak jakby więcej do roboty, niż tylko pilnować jednego obdartego rebelianta, choćby i ważnego. Wpadł jednak znienacka już cztery razy, a to oznaczało, że sprawa żywo go zajmuje. Zatem Kallus bardzo się starał, żeby go nie złapano na braku proaktywnego podejścia.  
Oczywiście przeklęty Jedi zaczął w końcu odpływać - nic dziwnego w sumie, po czterdziestu dwóch godzinach - i trzeba go było faszerować stymulantami, których bezpieczne (dla śledztwa) dawki też, rzecz jasna, miały swoje granice. Agent zastanowił się przelotnie: ciekawe, jak szybko użytkownicy Mocy zaczynali mieć halucynacje. Później niż zwykły śmiertelnik? Wcześniej niż zwykły śmiertelnik?  
\- Wracamy do pytań - powiedział spokojnie, - zacznijmy od jednego miejsca. Opisz miejsce na Lothal, gdzie zwykle maskujecie wasz statek. Jedno miejsce.  
Odczekał, aż oczadziały od chemii mózg więźnia dostanie instrukcję podporządkowania się, ale nie bardzo liczył na efekty. Jak dotąd, jeśli Jarrus w ogóle cokolwiek mówił, to były albo jakieś beznadziejne dowcipasy, albo równie beznadziejne obelgi. Tylko i wyłącznie fakt, że były wypowiadane tym rozpaczliwie zdeterminowanym, fałszywie wesołym, łamiącym się głosem, powodował, że jakoś to brzmiało - Kallus umiał docenić tę swoistą heroiczność w pokonywaniu własnej słabości, jak najbardziej. To dodawało nużącej pracy waloru, no, powiedzmy, zmagania.  
Chyba że, tak jak teraz, był już głodny i znudzony, bo w takim wypadku miał powyższe absolutnie gdzieś.  
\- Przekroczyliśmy rekord czasowy, sir - zameldował technik, który przyszedł, żeby podładować droida i teraz właśnie robił odczyty. - Myślę, że powoli nam się kończą bezpieczne opcje. Ze stymulantami skończyły się na pewno. Albo trzeba dać mu przerwę, albo zmodyfikować procedurę. Można znowu włączyć szum. Można też go pewnie wybudzać, no, ręcznie. Gorzej, że pozostała chemia też przekracza dawki krytyczne.  
Kallus zwrócił pytające spojrzenie na Wielkiego Moffa, który przyglądał się więźniowi z ponurym zainteresowaniem, jak żukowi na szpilce. Co było dobrą metaforą, jak tak człowiek obserwował te drobne, spazmatyczne ruchy rąk, ramion i głowy.  
\- Nie musimy podawać kolejnych dawek - nacisnął Agent. - To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim się złamie.  
Moff zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się gwałtownie do Kallusa.  
\- Zmarnowaliście już dość mojego czasu! - warknął.  
Kallus miał już się jakoś usprawiedliwiać, kiedy nagle syknęły otwierające się drzwi i do celi wszedł Inkwizytor. Zatrzymał się - efekciarz - na mgnienie przy wejściu i przez jego paskudną twarz przebiegł wyraz satysfakcji. A to drań! Kallus wiedział od razu, że zaczną się przechwałki i okazywanie wyższości, i nie pomylił się.  
\- Najwyraźniej nie wiecie, panowie, że Jedi przechodzili trening opierania się takim technikom.  
\- Jeśli to jest istotnie Jedi - zaznaczył z irytacją Wielki Moff. - Rozumiem, że ma pan jakieś sugestie?  
Inkwizytor uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie i spojrzał znów na Jarrusa. Ale nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Agent Kallus pomyślał sobie jeszcze, że wbrew wprost wyrażonej wątpliwości sam fakt, że Tarkin zwrócił się o opinię do Inkwizytora, dostatecznie przypieczętowuje sprawę.  
Miał rację. Od samego początku, od kiedy zobaczył tego typa stającego spokojnie na skrzyni pod ostrzałem plutonu szturmowców. Od pierwszego, lekkiego uchylenia głowy, od pierwszego minimalnego, niemożliwego uniku. Od pierwszego kroku naprzód, na spotkanie blasterów. Miał rację, od dźwięku uruchamianego świetlnego miecza.  
_Skoncentrować ogień -  
Na Jedi. _

 

12.

Nieudana medytacja w każdym razie ostatecznie wyprowadziła Kanana z równowagi. Co niezgorzej mu zrobiło na myślenie - kto powiedział, że tylko pogoda ducha i spokój dobrze robią na myślenie? Dobra, stara agresja też dobrze robi na myślenie.  
Poza tym warunki do medytacji były jednak takie trochę nie bardzo. Skoro Hera była zajęta monitorowaniem, naturalnie jemu przypadła kontrola sytuacji w okolicy. Co kilka minut aktywowały się alerty lotnicze. No i - ciężko się medytuje, kiedy człowiekowi coś nad głową co chwila robi pibip! - i cały czas włączony był nasłuch radiowy i radar.  
Kanan zmontował też szybko i wysłał na rekonesans małego droida, żeby krążył po okolicy. Podszedł nim zdalnie prawie pod miejsce po barze, ale wszystko, co się udało zaobserwować, to strzały i nawoływania - zbyt mało wyraźne, żeby na ich podstawie wyciągać jakiekolwiek wnioski. Poza takim, że trzeba jeszcze poczekać. Nie mogli ryzykować z rannym na pokładzie.  
W końcu pod wieczór zdecydował, że sprawy wydają się wreszcie uspokajać i pora naradzić się z Herą, i być może należałoby się ubrać . Nadal nie miał dobrego humoru i nie poprawiła go świadomość, że jego ostatnie dwa podkoszulki są gdzieś w praniu. Z irytacją wyciągał z suszarki i składał w obsesyjnie równe kostki fioletowe i brązowe legginsy i podkoszulki Hery, odnalazł również swoją zaginioną skarpetkę - witaj, ukochana - aż wreszcie dokopał się do czarnej (oczywiście) koszulki. Po czym wgapił się w nią gniewnie.  
\- Uuu, to wcale nie wygląda dobrze - usłyszał za sobą, a potem chłodna ręka ostrożnie dotknęła jego ramienia. - Gorące. Chcesz okład? Boli?  
Udało mu się nie odwarknąć niczego niewybaczalnego, typu: może zajęłabyś się swoim facetem, albo: wcześniej bolało, ale teraz jestem już tylko wkurwiony. Potrząsnął głową, nie bardzo ufając swojemu głosowi. Tylko że nagle:  
\- Jesteś na mnie zły? - spytała bardzo cicho i wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że kiedy się odwróci, zobaczy ją tam, patrzącą na niego tymi pięknymi, mądrymi oczami, i -  
No jasne. Patrzyła na niego tymi pięknymi, mądrymi oczami, które na dodatek były znużone i smutne. I niby to była pierwsza i najstarsza sztuczka z kobiecego arsenału, taka, na którą nie dawał się nabierać odkąd skończył siedemnaście lat, ale to także była _Hera_. A ponieważ to była _Hera_ , nie zamierzał ani się na niej wyżywać, ani też, tym bardziej, karmić jej ogólnikami i pustymi zapewnieniami. Herze należała się uczciwa odpowiedź, a ta wymagała chwili opanowania.  
Więc się opanował, chociaż być może miało go to kosztować jakiś pierwszy siwy włos na skroni.  
\- Jestem zmęczony - powiedział. - I nie w humorze. Ale to nie powód, żebym się na ciebie wściekał. Wybacz.  
Hera uśmiechnęła się blado, pokiwała głową i przeciągnęła dłonią po twarzy.  
\- Szukałam cię - powiedziała, - bo szczerze mówiąc zupełnie nie wiem, co mam zrobić.  
Kanan zesztywniał.  
\- Jak mogę pomóc? - spytał wolno.  
Hera oparła się o suszarkę i zaczęła zwijać i rozwijać jego odnalezioną skarpetkę.  
\- Gdyby nie... to wszystko. Gdyby nie ten atak. Spędziliśmy z Tigiem noc, i pożegnalibyśmy się miło i rozeszli, każde w swoją stronę - powiedziała wprost, a Kanan zagryzł wargi, bo przez chwilę bał się, że jęknie z ulgi - że to tylko to. Albo zacznie warczeć - że to jednak to. Dopiero, kiedy to powiedziała, rozpoznał źródło dużej części swojego poirytowania i wcale nie był z siebie zadowolony. Miał być, cholera, spokojny, tak? Kriffing kriff.  
Hera - _chyba_ \- nie zauważyła.  
\- A teraz naprawdę nie wiem, co powinnam zrobić. Uratowałeś go. Dwa razy. Nie wiem właściwie, czy mamy jak zdobyć pieniądze, żeby zapłacić za...  
\- Mamy - kiwnął głową Kanan i sięgnął do kieszeni. Oczy Hery rozszerzyły się na widok jej własnej sakiewki. - Utino dał ją Quenowi, żeby nas wyprowadził spod ostrzału. Quen jej nie chciał - i dał mnie, żebyśmy opłacili centrum medyczne dla Tiga i, cytuję, zrobili jeszcze coś dobrego.  
Milczała przez długą chwilę, patrząc na niego poważnie.  
\- Gdyby był zdrów, w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że coś mu jestem winna - powiedziała. - Jak powiedziałam, to nie twój problem właściwie, tobie i tak zawdzięcza życie. Ale ja teraz... czy nie powinnam zaproponować mu, żeby, no nie wiem, dołączył do nas? Albo czy nie powinnam... zostać z nim gdzieś na stałe? Albo przynajmniej zanim do siebie dojdzie?  
Teraz przyszła jego kolej, żeby wpatrywać się w nią dłuższy czas, z niedowierzaniem. A już myślał, że...  
\- Żartujesz? - powiedział wreszcie z trudem. - Jeśli chcesz z nim zostać czy go zapraszać, to przecież, no, ty decydujesz, ty tu jesteś kapitanem. A załogę zawsze można odprawić.  
Hera wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze.  
\- Ale kto coś powiedział o odprawianiu! - zaprotestowała. - Kanan! No co ty! Chciałam cię tylko zapytać...  
\- Nie-nie-nie możesz mnie pytać o takie rzeczy - przerwał jej, czując, że powoli przestaje nad sobą panować. No bo były jakieś pieprzone granice, prawda? Patrzył na nią i czuł, jak wszystko, czego nie powiedział, rośnie mu w gardle i zaraz go udławi.  
A wtedy odezwał się jego mały droid-zwiadowca, donosząc, że statki Złamanego Księżyca podpalają z powietrza cały sektor dżungli i odlatują, kierując się na koordynaty orbitalne.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy ruszać - powiedział szorstko. - Chcesz lecieć, czy zostać przy Tigu?  
Hera miała bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy - nie mógł zupełnie zrozumieć, czy ona się gniewa, czy smuci.  
\- Polecę ja - odrzekła stanowczo.

*

\- Nie, kurwa, pojęcia nie mam! - warknął Manul Utino. - Słuchaj, zrobiłem co do mnie należało, tak? Wysłałem jebaną wiadomość? Wysłałem. Dopilnowałem, żeby się musieli na pewno zatrzymać na noc? Dopilnowałem, kurwa. Myślisz, że łatwo było tego młodego ujebać nożem? To się kurwa mylisz. I to bez zrobienia krzywdy dziewczynie. Musiałem założyć, że chłopak zrobi wszystko, żeby ją ochronić.  
\- A jakby nie zaryzykował? - spytał ze sceptycyzmem jego rozmówca.  
\- Znam go. Zaryzykowałby - odparł Utino. - Zresztą, dla takiej dziewczyny każdy by kurwa zaryzykował.  
\- To prawda - powiedział tamten cicho i na chwilę jego holograficzne oczy błysnęły w półmroku kajuty. - Hera Syndulla jest wyjątkowa.  
Manul zmierzył go długim, ciężkim spojrzeniem, ale jeśli chciał o coś zapytać, to zmienił zdanie. Splótł ręce na kolanach i odetchnął ciężko.  
\- W każdym razie musiałem na nich napaść z moimi ludźmi - jak jednemu się udało lekko zranić chłopaka zatrutym nożem, wiedziałem, że nam to ujdzie bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń, bo widziałem wcześniej akcję z wężem. Araquia młodego wyleczył, ale i tak mieliście całą noc do dyspozycji. Czy to kurwa moja wina, żeście się guzdrali do rana?  
\- Utino, Utino - upomniał go rozmówca. - Nikt nie mówi, że się nie starałeś. Mówię tylko, a właściwie mówią moi mocodawcy, że nie ma efektów. Dzieciaki przepadły, nie wiadomo czy żyją, nie ma też jasnych dowodów, że nie żyją - to nie są, Utino, konkrety.  
Kapitan piratów zagryzł wargi. Zacisnął dłonie. Wciągnął powietrze przez nos, ze świstem.  
\- Słuchaj, tajniaku z mroku, nie wiem kim jesteś, ale mieliśmy kurwa umowę. Zrobiłem wszystko, żeby jej ze swojej strony dotrzymać. Dwoje z mojej załogi nie żyje, przez wasze jebane tendencje do dramatycznych wejść. Zrobiłem wszystko. Teraz kurwa wasza kolej.  
Na wpół niewidoczny na hologramie osobnik roześmiał się cicho.  
\- Złamany Księżyc chce mieć te dzieciaki żywe. Jeśli zginęli, chce mieć dowody, że zginęli. Coś z tej małej, co można by pokazać Syndulli. No nie wiem, głowę, lekku, cokolwiek rozpoznawalnego.  
Manul poszukał oczu tamtego w ciemności, ale tym razem nie znalazł. Niebieski obraz migotał i drżał. Pirat czuł, jak jego ręce także drżą.  
\- Wiesz co - powiedział - nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak ich musiał wkurwić Syndulla, że zechcieli zrobić mu coś takiego. Mam nadzieję, mam cholerną nadzieję, że zrobił im coś naprawdę syfnego.  
\- Och nie, piracie, dobry piracie, moralny piracie - odparł głos z ciemności. - Może ja ci wyjaśnię splot interesów moich i Złamanego Księżyca, żebyś zrozumiał, jak bardzo wpadłeś, jeśli nie dotrzymasz umowy. Wydaje ci się, że to bardzo źle, że nie chcę ci udzielić informacji o twoim żałosnym synu? To jeszcze nie jest tak źle, jak ci będzie źle, kiedy Złamany Księżyc siądzie ci na karku i zniszczy wszystko, co ci jeszcze zostało, a ciebie na końcu.  
Utino milczał. W gardle zaschło mu tak, że nie był w stanie wydobyć głosu.  
\- Widzisz, Syndulla im podpadł, bo poświęca dużo czasu na uwalnianie Twi'leków z niewoli. Ostatnio odniósł sukces. Udało mu się odbić sto kilkadziesiąt osób, zanim Księżycowi ludzie zdążyli ich skutecznie odmóżdżyć. Zaproponowałem im, że wystawię córkę Syndulli na ich agenta. Niestety, wtrącił się ten jej załogant.  
Manul uśmiechnął się krzywo. O nie, Kanan nie dałby zrobić krzywdy swojej zielonej pannie.  
\- Zabił agenta - ciągnął głos spomiędzy niebieskich linii i punktów - i zniszczył nawet wszystkie ślady za sobą. Uwolnił Herę. Spotkałem się z nią. Chciałem ją zaprosić do siebie na statek, miałem nawet wsparcie Księżyca, ale chłopak miał ją cały czas na oku. Zaaranżowałem więc spotkanie z nimi obojgiem i nagrałem ich wizerunki w nadziei, że Księżycowi jakoś je wykorzystają...  
Cichy głos mówił i mówił, a Manul miał wrażenie, że krew powoli zamarza mu w żyłach, rozwarstwia się w lodowe igły i przebija go na wylot. Czy szukając swojego dziecka miał prawo robić to tym dwojgu? Jak daleko można się posunąć?  
Dużo później, gdy hologram zniknął z powierzchni jednostki komunikacyjnej, kapitan pozostał w nieoświetlonej kabinie swojego statku, pochylony i pogrążony w myślach. W głowie miał wciąż ostatnie słowa swojego rozmówcy:  
\- Ach nie, Syndulla nigdy by jej nie dostał. Widzisz, załóżmy, że ona żyje. Więc jak już Księżyc z nią skończy, jak jej wyczyści pamięć na amen, jak już skończy z Syndullą... wtedy, mój piracie, Hera jest moja. Tak, jak to powinno być już od dawna.  
Utino odetchnął i na chwilę zamknął oczy.  
\- A chuj ci w dupę, skurwielu - powiedział w końcu do pustej kabiny.

*

\- Rozgrzana blacha spadła z dużej wysokości. W pożarze - powiedziała Hera do asystentki z centrum medycznego. - Kiedy kolega próbował z nim uciec. Z tego pożaru. Widziała pani, włosy mu się przypaliły i w ogóle.  
\- Słyszeliśmy o pożarze - odparła kobieta i spojrzała na nich niespokojnie. - Było tu kilku dżentelmenów... z korporacji handlowej, która podobno straciła w nim jakichś swoich ludzi i pytali o parę, człowieka i Twi'lekankę. Ale nikogo takiego nie przyjmowaliśmy. Dopiero wy...  
Kanan uniósł brwi, a Hera wzruszyła ramionami. To nie wróżyło dobrze, ale cóż- zdarzało się. Na razie należało się skoncentrować na najbliższych celach.  
\- Kiedy powiedziała pani, że rokowania są bardzo dobre, to co dokładnie miała pani na myśli? - spytała swobodnie, ignorując zalęknione spojrzenia asystentki.  
\- Mamy bardzo dobrych specjalistów i najnowsze wzory biomechanicznych kończyn - wyjaśniła, nie patrząc im w oczy. - Państwa przyjaciel ma wielkie szczęście, że amputacja była taka czysta i na dogodnej wysokości, praktycznie bez naruszenia stawu kolanowego. Z kolanami zawsze jest największy kłopot. Operację zaczniemy jak tylko droid zaktualizuje oprogramowanie, czyli przy obecnym transferze jakieś dwie, trzy godziny. Sama operacja potrwa... może z pięć, może sześć, razem z drukowaniem części. Po operacji zwykle stosuje się dzień lub dwa w bakcie, a potem już tylko okłady. Po tygodniu można zaczynać wstępną rehabilitację. Naprawdę, szczęście w nieszczęściu. Teraz tylko proszę to wszystko przepatrzeć... na kogo powinnam wystawić rachunek?  
\- Na nazwisko pacjenta - powiedziała stanowczo Hera.  
\- Pan Hente Tig - kiwnęła głową kobieta, sprawdzając w formularzu, który wypełniali w izbie przyjęć.  
\- Przy czym to się pisze od nazwiska. Hente to nazwisko - sprecyzowała Hera.  
\- Oczywiście - stukot klawiszy. - Jeśli państwo zechcą czekać na koniec operacji, to mamy na miejscu bar i poczekalnię z holofilmami i holonetem, ale spokojnie można po prostu przyjść za osiem godzin. Wcześniej i tak nic nie będzie wiadomo.  
Hera skinęła głową, sprawdziła dane na rachunku i kiwnęła na Kanana, który natychmiast wydobył z kieszeni mocno już sfatygowany woreczek, a z woreczka kredyty.  
\- Płacą państwo gotówką? - zdziwiła się asystentka. - Mamy znakomity system ratalny, który skoordynowany jest z ubezpieczycielem...  
\- Nie, dziękuję - wszedł jej w słowo Kanan. - Gotówka. Całość od razu.  
Całość od razu okazała się być istotnie niemałą sumą. Naprawdę mieli za co być wdzięczni panu Quenowi. Bez tego woreczka jak nic musieliby się zgodzić na znakomity system ratalny albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Hera wolała się nawet nie zastanawiać, jak mieliby to wszystko pospłacać.  
Na zewnątrz znowu szalała ulewa i wychodzenie z centrum medycznego było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Hera miałaby ochotę. Jednak myśl o siedzeniu osiem godzin przy stoliku w miejscu publicznym z Kananem, który przypominał tykający mechanizm autodestrukcji była... mało kusząca. Poza tym był jeszcze jeden palący problem, a mianowicie to, że ta tykająca bomba miała na sobie wyłącznie spodnie i podkoszulek (czarny), a jej na tym deszczu było zimno nawet w kompletnym ubraniu.  
\- Zrobimy zakupy - powiedziała mu zatem i zanim mógł uciec, złapała go za łokieć. - No tak. Masz lodowate ręce. Sam widzisz.  
Kanan cofnął się o krok, ale nie protestował.  
Hera westchnęła. 

*

Robienie zakupów odzieżowych z Kananem było... interesującym doświadczeniem. Swoje własne ubrania Hera zazwyczaj kupowała w sklepach sportowych albo magazynach demobilu. Zakupy zajmowały jej minimalną ilość czasu. Jeśli z kupowania czegoś robiła sobie święto, to z bielizny. Wprawdzie i tak większość jej bielizny była po pierwsze, ciepła, po drugie, praktyczna i po trzecie - praktycznie bezpłciowa, ale co jakiś czas pozwalała sobie na drobne szaleństwo... No...  
No...  
Jak dotąd, dwa razy w życiu pozwoliła sobie na drobne szaleństwo i kupiła sobie naprawdę ładną bieliznę.  
Ale nieważne. Chodziło o to, że zasadniczo wiedziała, czego chce, wiedziała gdzie to znaleźć i wiedziała, jak to kupić szybko, tanio i bez ceregieli. Tymczasem Kanan obrzucił wojskowy magazyn jednym, błyskawicznym spojrzeniem drapieżnika.  
\- Nic tu nie ma - powiedział stanowczo.  
\- Nie? - zdziwiła się. Jak dla niej, wieszaki ciągnęły się całymi kilometrami, a do pomiaru półek należałoby przejść na parseki.  
\- Nie. Chodź, idziemy.  
Po mniej więcej dwudziestu minutach wrócili do tego samego magazynu. Kanan miał minę człowieka zdeterminowanego, któremu świat sprzysiągł się rzucać kłody pod nogi, lecz który nigdy się nie załamie. Wszedł śmiało pomiędzy półki i zniknął tam jak w dżungli.  
Sprzedawca, nerwowy Sullustianin, odprowadził go długim spojrzeniem, a Hera przysiadła na dużej skrzyni z hełmami i uśmiechnęła się. W każdym razie - tu nie padało, i było ciepło.  
Trzeba przyznać, że nie zajęło mu to zbyt wiele czasu: minął może kwadrans i wymaszerował spomiędzy półek, niosąc kilka foliowych opakowań. Hera przyjrzała się i skryła uśmiech: wybrał parę spodni, identycznych jak te, które już posiadał, oraz dwie bluzy. Takie same, w ogólnym i niezobowiązującym militarnym stylu.  
\- Nic więcej? - spytała.  
\- Nic. Nie ma sensu mieć więcej ubrań, niż człowiek może unieść w jednej ręce - odpowiedział, a jej znowu zrobiło się smutno.


	7. Chapter 7

13.  
Agent Kallus westchnął, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i oparł się ramieniem o ścianę. Droid medyczny wycofał się właśnie, a Jedi powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Ileż zaciętego uporu było w tym cholernym Jarrusie! Druga interwencja kardiologiczna - Inkwizytor doprawdy się z nim nie cackał - i nic, w każdym razie nic artykułowanego. A co go motywowało?  
Lojalność wobec grupki podobnych mu oberwańców - lojalność wobec martwych nauczycieli i minionej tradycji?  
Kallus zupełnie nie rozumiał pociągu do takich rzeczy. Dla niego przyszłość stanowiło Imperium, przeszłość zawierała tylko niewiadome i ciemność. A Imperium dało mu wszystko, co było potem: wykształcenie, pracę, sens życia. Było stabilne i pewne. Było bezpieczne. Setki ludzi poświęcały swoją ciężką pracę, umiejętności i dobrą wolę, żeby tak było. Byłby kompletnym niewdzięcznikiem, gdyby wszystko to odrzucił - albo źle wykorzystał.  
Tym bardziej go po ludzku zdumiewał ten dziki opór Kanana Jarrusa przeciw wszystkiemu, co imperialne. Cóż - każdy miał swoje powody, by robić to, co robi. Tak się akurat szczęśliwie złożyło, że on, Agent Kallus, znalazł się po tej dobrej stronie.  
Zaśmiał się w duchu, nagle rozbawiony myślą, co by właściwie było, gdyby było odwrotnie? Gdyby to on właśnie był jakimś wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa, jakąś skazą na Galaktyce?  
Zamiast wzorowym obywatelem i oddanym sługą Imperium - opryszkiem bez czci i sumienia, bez żadnej moralności, bez poczucia przyzwoitości, łowcą nagród, zabijaką Huttów?  
Piratem może?  
Wyobraził sobie siebie, z kolczykiem w uchu, w zamaszystym kapeluszu i z zakręconym wąsikiem, jaki niektórzy z tych typów uważali za efektowny.  
Uśmiechnął się: zabawna myśl.  
Przeklęty buntownik w głębi pomieszczenia zachłystywał się tymczasem powietrzem jak szlochająca histeryczna panienka. Obrzydliwe. Agent Kallus strzepnął swój nieskazitelny mundur i postanowił w końcu iść na obiad, zanim te przesadne dźwięki zupełnie odbiorą mu apetyt.

14.  
Przed szpitalem stało... jakoś tak za dużo Niewinnych Przechodniów. Wymienili spojrzenia.  
\- Chyba jesteśmy skazani na poruszanie się po tej planecie przez balkony - stwierdziła Hera, a Kanan uśmiechnął się grzecznie, z aprobatą.  
\- To nie jest zły pomysł - powiedział. - Mamy prawdopodobnie jakieś dwie godziny, żeby zobaczyć się z Tigiem, zanim go wsadzą do bacty, prawda? Co proponujesz?  
Zgodnie z obietnicą, pozostawiał jej całą inicjatywę, co było wprawdzie bardzo przyzwoite, ale tym razem jakoś mniej satysfakcjonujące, niż oczekiwała. Poza tym straszliwie ją denerwował ten mroczny Kanan, wyduszający z siebie okazjonalne uśmiechy jakby zapomniał, jak to się robi. Kiedy do licha coś się aż tak między nimi zmieniło?  
Wtedy, kiedy wyciągnął w twojej ładowni świetlny miecz, odpowiedziała sama sobie. Wszystko, co było wcześniej, tylko prowadziło do tej chwili. I wciąż nie udało im się porozmawiać. O tym. O wszystkim. Och, to naprawdę trzeba będzie zrobić.  
\- Dobra - zdecydowała. - To robimy tak: wchodzimy... zaraz zobaczymy, którędy. Potem się rozdzielamy. Ty pilnujesz trasy ewakuacji. Ja szukam Tiga i proponuję mu... propozycję.  
\- Jasne - kiwnął głową i z miejsca zaczął się rozglądać. Pominął wzrokiem kilka punktów, które przydałyby się jemu, a jej już nie (ale ona to zauważyła). W końcu oboje jednocześnie wskazali miejsce na bocznej fasadzie, gdzie solidna, metalowa konstrukcja neonu na szpitalu prawie łączyła się z krawędzią dachu sąsiedniego budynku.  
\- Tam jest trochę wysoko - ocenił Kanan, - ale damy radę. Za to blisko do okna, a okno jest otwarte.  
\- Doskonale - odpowiedziała. - Pędzimy.  
Pospiesznie ruszyli w stronę domu sąsiadującego ze szpitalem. Tam też stał na straży jeden typek, próbujący wyglądać niegroźnie i nie rzucać się w oczy. Od razu było widać.  
\- Ja go zagadam - zaproponował Kanan. - Mniej się wyróżniam w tej okolicy.  
Kiwnęła głową i kiedy obserwator został kompletnie ogłupiony (Kanan był dobry!), przemknęła za jego plecami do budynku.  
Już wkrótce we dwójkę biegli po schodach. Strych był otwarty i pełen pajęczyn, ale była tam klapa prowadząca na dach. Zeszli aż do krawędzi - kilka pięter pod nimi tętniła życiem uliczka, a mokre od deszczu dachówki ślizgały się pod stopami. Kanan przeskoczył lekko na metalową kratownicę, która zazgrzytała złowieszczo i zachwiała się.  
\- Myślałem, że cię złapię, ale chyba musimy to zrobić pojedynczo - powiedział. - Ale będę tuż na parapecie.  
I był. Kiedy skakała Hera, siedział z nogami na zewnątrz i wyciągniętymi rękami, żeby w razie czego ją łapać. Po mokrym metalu stopy ślizgały się jej jeszcze gorzej, niż po dachu, ale deszcz także im pomagał - byli zdecydowanie mniej widoczni. Pocieszając się tym, Hera w końcu wyciągnęła do niego rękę, a on chwycił mocno i pomógł jej wdrapać się na parapet obok siebie.  
\- Mam cię - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Świetnie. Wchodzimy.  
W środku była pusta sala, najwyraźniej wietrzona po sprzątaniu. Starając się niczego nie przewrócić, przeszli jakoś poza gąszcz kabli i rurek i stanęli przy drzwiach.  
\- Będę tutaj czekał. Albo w pobliżu. Tyle, ile trzeba, ale nie siedź za długo, dobrze? - zaszemrał.  
\- Dobrze - powiedziała z determinacją.

*

Skan - plan szpitala władował się na jej datapad. Skan - lista pacjentów. Skan - droga dojścia. Nie musiała właściwie iść daleko. Tig, ku jej wielkiej uldze, był sam w pokoju. Przed drzwiami nikogo nie było - tylko z dyżurki dobiegały głosy droida i kobiety, omawiających obchód.  
Już po chwili w jednej z izolatek dojrzała znajomą twarz. Tig leżał w oplecionym aparaturą łóżku - przytomny! - a jego nogę obejmowała cała skomplikowana konstrukcja, która miała wstępnie ustalić pożądane ustawienia protezy przed kontaktem z bactą. Co najlepsze, nie wyglądał, jakby go coś bolało - pewnie, o to chodziło w tych wszystkich rurkach, ale i tak poczuła dużą ulgę.  
\- Hej - powiedziała Hera wślizgując się do środka. Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Hej - odpowiedział Tig serdecznie, chociaż słabo. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć. Jak dotąd były tu same droidy.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - spytała schrypniętym głosem.  
\- W ogóle się nie czuję - odparł, unosząc brew. - Bardzo dziwne. Musieli mnie czymś naćpać po nozdrza. Słyszałem za to, że zafundowaliście mi nogę.  
\- Nazwij to... zbiorowym przedsięwzięciem i dolicz jeszcze Manula Utino i pana Quena - wyjaśniła, przysiadając obok niego na stołeczku i nerwowo wygładzając brzeg jego okrycia.  
\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział. Mówił cicho, ale wciaż nie brzmiało to wcale tak dramatycznie, jak się obawiała. - Nie mam pojęcia, czemu coś takiego zrobiliście dla obcej osoby, ale naprawdę nie mam zamiaru narzekać. I oczywiście przede wszystkim dziękuję za uratowanie życia.  
\- Kanan cię wyciągnął - powiedziała.  
\- Ten twój załogant, tak? - upewnił się Tig z bladym uśmiechem.  
\- Tak - kiwnęła głową. Jakie to było dziwne. Mówili o tym wszystkim tak jakoś... lekko. I niezobowiązująco. Jak dwoje obcych ludzi. No... byli obcymi ludźmi, w zasadzie. A najdziwniejsze było to, że rozmawiała z człowiekiem, z którym spędziła upojną noc na bardzo sympatycznym seksie o człowieku, z którym tankowała paliwo, załatwiała interesy i ćwiczyła. A miała wrażenie, jakby pierwszemu z brzegu przechodniowi mówiła o kimś bardzo bliskim. Cholera! Kanan miał taki sposób bycia, że z punktu wyglądał wszędzie tak... we właściwym miejscu.  
A może tylko w jej życiu i na jej statku sprawiał takie wrażenie.  
Tig! Z nim miała się dogadać. Z Tigiem. Do niego przyszła, prawda?

*

W czekaniu był świetny, ale w czekaniu na Herę to już zależy. Natomiast w czekaniu na Herę, która poszła zaproponować obcemu facetowi swój dom, a może i, kriffing kriff, siebie, Kanan Jarrus był, niech to jasny szlag trafi, po prostu ekstremalnie do dupy. Zachowywał się jak klasyczny Eksponat A: Niecierpliwie Oczekujący. Z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, opierał się ramieniem o ścianę, palce jednej ręki bębniły o przedramię drugiej, a but sam postukiwał. Szczęście w nieszczęściu było takie, że w szpitalu takie zachowanie nie było znowuż jakieś szczególnie dziwne. Wprawdzie miejsce, w jakim Eksponat A się znajdował było cokolwiek nietypowe, jednak dla przeciętnego droida medycznego oraz organicznej obsługi wykaz reakcji był rozpoznawalny i oznaczał "zostawić w spokoju, bo zacznie nas zadręczać pytaniami, które powinien zadawać zupełnie innym osobom".  
A jednak ktoś się przyglądał i ktoś zwracał uwagę na nietypowe szczegóły, bo nagle mężczyzna w fartuchu dla odwiedzających, idący wolno korytarzem, zatrzymał się i zwrócił ku niemu głowę.  
Zdenerwowany czy nie, Kanan nie miał zwyczaju tak zupełnie ignorować otoczenia. Płynnie obrócił się na pięcie, chowając twarz. Wsunął się za pobliskie drzwi, dbając, żeby nie były to te, przez które zamierzali z Herą uciekać. Aktualnie pusta dyżurka droidów ze stanowiskami doładowania, może być. Zamknął drzwi, blokując nogą, ale ktoś od razu zaczął dobijać się do pomieszczenia, a potem nawet na zewnątrz rozległ się strzał.  
Strzelanina w szpitalu stanowiła jednak perspektywę, która się Kananowi zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie podobała. Rozejrzał się błyskawicznie: nie było sensu się chować, ale może klasyczny numer ze szpiegowskich holofilmów by się nadał?  
Tamten napierał na drzwi, więc Kanan odskoczył gwałtownie i drzwi równie gwałtownie się otworzyły; facet poleciał do przodu, prosto w kable i uchwyty. Nie oglądając się, Kanan wyskoczył na korytarz, z miejsca zmieniając chód na szybki, ale nie nerwowy krok człowieka zajętego własnymi sprawami. Ktoś nadbiegał od głównej klatki schodowej, ale jemu udało się dotrzeć do jakiegoś magazynu - a w magazynie chyba była szansa na jakieś, no, fartuchy? Sprzęt? Jakąś pospieszną zmianę wyglądu w każdym razie.  
Niestety, centrum medyczne najnowszej generacji nie miało potrzeby posiadania zbyt licznych strojów ochronnych. Wszystkie niosące ryzyko czynności wykonywały droidy, a odwiedzającym fartuchy wydawano z osobnego magazynu przy wejściu, jeśli sytuacja tego wymagała. Praktycznie magazyn był składowiskiem różnorakiej chemii. Mieścił jednak również maseczki i rękawiczki, jak też i niezliczone platformy lewitacyjne i skrzynki.  
Kiedy do magazynu wpadło dwóch uzbrojonych ludzi, Kanan, w rękawiczkach i maseczce, zdejmował właśnie pudło szklanych fiolek z półki, z wyraźnym zamiarem umieszczenia ich na platformie, pełnej już pakunków.  
\- Hej, kim jesteś? - krzyknął jeden z nich, potrząsając bronią. Kanan odwrócił się , odstawił pudło na niższą półkę i odpowiedział chłodno:  
\- Ja jestem w pracy, a wy czego tu szukacie?  
\- Facet, wysoki, w czarnej koszulce, z kucykiem i blaste... - zaczął tamten, ale już błysk rozpoznania pojawił się na jego twarzy. Kanan zaklął w myślach - niech cholera weźmie te wszystkie holofilmy; niby miał na sobie nową bluzę, za to kabura była wygodna, ale jakby trochę widoczna, a fryzury nie zdołał całkiem zakryć.  
\- Z kucykiem? Zwierząt wprowadzać nie wolno - powiedział i pchnąwszy platformę z całej siły prosto na nich rzucił się do ucieczki.

*

\- I... jest mi tak przykro, że musiało cię spotkać coś takiego. I myślę, że chciałabym coś zrobić dla ciebie. Jakoś ci to wynagrodzić.  
Tig spojrzał na Herę, bladą i zdeterminowaną, i przez chwilę przyglądał się jej z sympatią.  
\- Moja śliczna - powiedział czule. - Czymże ty się tak przejmujesz, co?  
Hera zagryzła wargi.  
\- Wiesz... to ja cię wyciągnęłam na ten balkon - powiedziała. - Gdyby nie to, rano byłbyś już daleko.  
\- Aha, w tym problem. No... Mógłbym tam pójść też sam. Albo z inną dziewczyną - zauważył z przekornym uśmiechem. - Z jakimś gościem. Z dziewczyną i jakimś gościem. Z droidem. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Ten balkon. Hej, no naprawdę, przecież cię nie ma jak za to winić. To był bardzo fajny wieczór. Tylko fajnego wieczoru chcieliśmy, nie?  
\- Tak, ale...  
\- I mieliśmy go. Będę cię naprawdę dobrze pamiętał, a może jeszcze kiedyś nam się zdarzy równie miły wieczór, a może i jeszcze milszy, jeśli będziesz miała ochotę, ale nie masz wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań, dziewczyno. Niczego więcej nie mógłbym od ciebie chcieć. Chyba, że ty...  
\- Ja... ja też nie - szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się blado. - Ale gdybyś nie miał co ze sobą zrobić, naprawdę mogłabym chociaż dać ci miejsce i pomoc na swoim statku, przynajmniej dopóki nie oswoisz się trochę z nową sytuacją.  
Tig popatrzył z namysłem na konstrukcję, w której jego noga zrastała się pracowicie z protezą.  
\- No, to jest nowa sytuacja - przyznał, krzywiąc się. - Ale widzisz, jeszcze bardziej nowa byłaby dla mnie sytuacja, w której bym nie był sam sobie szefem. Jestem jednoosobową firmą, wiesz. Mam swoje życie, mam swój statek który tu przyjechałem naprawiać, i mniej więcej równo będziemy do użytku. Dzięki, ale chyba szybciej dojdę do siebie... u siebie... nawet sam... niż kątem u nawet najfajniejszej dziewczyny. Wiesz, jak to jest, bo sama jesteś niezależna.  
\- Ale... ale noga... - zaczęła Hera.  
\- Słuchaj - Tig odchrząknął. Widać było, że jest już zmęczony. - Przestań. Tak to już bywa. Będę miał pierwszej klasy sprzęt. Z dodatkowym wybiciem do skoku w pięcie. I dożywotnim serwisem. Zamówiliście mi wszystkie możliwe bajery. Tylko frajer by się boczył, i jeszcze nie musiałem wydawać ani kredyta, a to bardzo dobrze, bo ich nie mam. No i wiesz. Czasem ma się nogę, a czasami nie, no nie?  
Hera, zupełnie nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia, poczuła niezrozumiałą ulgę, która wydobyła się z niej razem z niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Śmiała się i śmiała.  
\- Jesteś cudowny - powiedziała w końcu z przekonaniem i pocałowała go mocno w usta, co ochoczo odwzajemnił. - Życzę ci, nieustająco, wszystkiego dobrego, Tig.  
\- I nawzajem, pilotko - odpowiedział cicho. - Słuchaj. W moich rzeczach. Gdzieś je tu chyba mam. W sakiewce jest niebieski żeton. Wiem, że niczym nie jestem w stanie wyrównać... tego, co dla mnie zrobił ten twój człowiek. Ale uznajmy, że to będzie... po prostu... prezent.  
\- A... co to za żeton? - spytała ostrożnie, rozglądając się. Istotnie, obok łóżka stała plastimetalowa skrzynka z nalepką z napisem: TIG, H. (Hera westchnęła - nieprawidłooowo). Wyjęła ze skórzanej sakiewki żeton - ośmiokątny, z dziwnego, lekkiego, błękitnego metalu i obróciła go w palcach.  
\- Przysługa - powiedział Tig, ale oczy mu się kleiły. - Jeszcze raz, dziękuję wam.  
Coś pisnęło w maszynerii i do pokoju wszedł droid medyczny.  
\- Proszę wyjść - powiedział do Hery stanowczo. - Pacjent jest zmęczony rozmową. Kto tu panią w ogóle wpuścił?  
Ale ona już się wymknęła, salutując do swojej czapki-pilotki, odprowadzana uśmiechem Tiga.

*

\- Syndulla. Słucham - powiedział zmęczony głos. - Kimkolwiek jesteś, dużo ryzykujesz, skoro zdecydowałeś się ze mną kontaktować, wiesz o tym.  
Manul Utino ukłonił się grzecznie. Jego twarzy w zakodowanej transmisji mogło nie być widać, ale wyraźny gest uprzejmości powinien być czytelny.  
\- Proszę uwierzyć, że mam po temu dobry powód - powiedział ostrożnie.  
\- Kim do diabła jesteś? - spytał Twi'lek po drugiej stronie holotransmitera. Mrużył oczy podejrzliwie i spoglądał spod wydatnego łuku brwiowego, a Manul poczuł nagle, że nie ma sensu pierniczyć się z finezjami.  
\- Jestem kimś, kto panu chce powiedzieć coś cholernie ważnego - rzucił. - Niech pan nie wierzy, jeśli jakiś skurwiel panu powie, że pana córka jest pojmana albo nie żyje, jasne? W najbliższych dniach ktoś może do pana z czymś takim przyjść. Niech pan nie wierzy za chuja. Hera żyje, nic się jej nie stało, nie jest nawet draśnięta i przebywa wśród przyjaciół. I to takich lepszych niż pierdolony obronny gundark, więc jakby ktoś próbował ją dopaść, usłyszy pan o pierdolonej wojnie nuklearnej. Cokolwiek panu powiedzą, to kurwa nieprawda.  
Syndulla zmierzył go długim, bardzo długim spojrzeniem.  
\- Wiesz, nie miałem wieści o Herze od długiego czasu - powiedział chłodno. - O co tu chodzi?  
\- Zapłacono mi, żebym wiedział wszystko o tym, czy ona żyje, czy nie żyje - warknął Manul. - A ponieważ pańska córka i jej przyjaciele wydają mi się w chuj milsi, niż ci, którzy mi płacą, pomyślałem, że nie pozwolę, żeby manipulowano informacjami przeciw jej ojcu. I niech pan będzie uprzejmy i kurwa na przyszłość uważa, jak głośno uwalnia innych. Szkoda dzieciaków.  
Manul zakończył transmisję i przez chwilę patrzył ponuro na własne buty. Taaak. To teraz się wdepnęło na amen, prawda? Jakby ktoś odkrył tę transmisję... Ale nie mógł odkryć. No jakby kurwa mógł odkryć? Zakodowane połączenie z przemytniczej bazy, przeprowadzone przez ludzi, którzy mieli dostęp do nieuchwytnego Syndulli, więc na pewno nie od amatorów...  
Pirat westchnął. No, nie była to cudownie zorganizowana sieć imperialna, którą miał przyjemność kiedyś oglądać hakowaną przez pewnego sympatycznego Itorianina - sam porządek i koronkowe, zazębiające się zabezpieczenia, pewnie kosztujące miliony- tylko przedziwne, łatane egzotycznym sprzętem konstrukcje trzymające się na drucie i taśmie klejącej. Ale jakoś tak... bezpieczniej się czuł w chaosie i bajzlu przestępczego i półprzestępczego świata, w zakamarkach i w barach w środku puszczy.  
Wyobraził sobie siebie jako urzędnika Imperium, z równo przystrzyżonym wąsem i baczkami, w wyprasowanym na kanciki mundurze i parsknął krótkim śmiechem, aż gapiący się na niego zza dźwiękoszczelnej kabiny łącznościowiec popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przyznam, że w tym rozdziale jest mój ulubiony kawałek z całej "przesłuchaniowej" linii opowieści. Rzadko się zdarza, ale się zdarza, że człowiek coś napisze i jest potem napraaaaawdę zadowolony, jak wyszło i nie chciałby nic większego pozmieniać, i w ogóle.  
> Poza tym jednak jest nudno: same rozmowy :) Ale to już ostatni taki rozdział, jak mi się zdaje.

15\. 

Więc nazajutrz mieli wylatywać na Mustafar. Kallus właściwie był zadowolony, bo to oznaczało koniec jego uwikłania w tę sprawę. Serdecznie mu się już sprzykrzyło. Oczywiście, robi się, to co należy, i można znajdować satysfakcję w porządnie wykonanej pracy, choćby była niewdzięczna i trudna.   
Ale Kanan Jarrus utrudniał to jak tylko mógł.  
Stojąc przed nim w półmroku celi Kallus był praktycznie jak sam ze sobą: strażnicy, doprawdy, nie byli już potrzebni, Wielki Moff i Inkwizytor zapewne dociągali rozkazy dla niszczycieli. Była tylko ta metalowa rama skąpana w punktowym, ostrym świetle. I przypięty do niej Jedi, który - praktycznie - nie liczył się jako żywy człowiek. Nie po tym, kiedy Moff uznał go za autentyk. I na pewno nie po rozkazie o Mustafar.  
Poza tym, niewiele dalej można było już odpłynąć.   
A jedyne, co od niego wciąż słyszeli, to desperackie: nie.   
To znaczy, niezupełnie tak to było. Słyszeli różne rzeczy. Rozmowy, jednostronne rozmowy z jakimiś ludźmi, których prosił, żeby uciekali. Wzory fizyczne i geometryczne. Wiersze, co było szczególnie dziwne, zwłaszcza filozoficzne aforyzmy. Chalactańskie (jak twierdził Inkwizytor). I jeden wiersz miłosny nawet. Ale ilekroć Jarrus bardziej kojarzył, co się dookoła niego dzieje, wracał do swojego: nie.   
Było w tym coś głęboko deprymującego. Kallus miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że oto ma kontakt z samym środeczkiem tego, co ludzkie, i ono jest inne, niż być powinno. Starał się skupić na tym, czego był pewien: na tym, że on jest starannie ogolony, w odprasowanym mundurze, pachnący dobrą wodą kolońską i dostatecznie wyspany, a ma przed sobą spocone, cuchnące spalenizną i półprzytomne z bólu i znużenia indywiduum. Że ład i sens są wobec tego po jego stronie, że wewnętrzna integralność też jest po jego stronie, zatem i ład moralny musi być po jego stronie.  
A Jarrus mówił: nie.  
Agent podszedł bliżej i na dźwięk jego kroków przez twarz więźnia przebiegł grymas. W jasnym świetle wyglądał na tej ramie jak jakaś rzeźba.  
Inkwizytor przedkładał niedawno Tarkinowi, że w zasadzie przesłuchanie jest również dziedziną sztuki, co Kallusowi wydało się metaforą tyleż pretensjonalną, ile nietrafioną. Dla niego to była po prostu procedura - kolejny sposób porządkowania świata i czynienia go sensownym i spójnym. Bezpiecznym. Niemniej jednak w sensie plastycznym - tak, to było coś jak rzeźba, a może trochę bardziej instalacja, jeśli wliczyć w całość obiektu także ten słup światła, te mikroruchy palców, naprężenia mięśni szyi, mgnienia emocji takie, jak przed chwilą.   
Coś ta instalacja na dodatek mówiła, i to było: nie. Przegrane: nie. Umierające: nie. I w pewien dziwaczny sposób bardzo to pasowało do tego, co Kallus myślał o Jedi w ogóle: coś, co miało potencjał wielkości, coś nie z tej ziemi, ale zmiażdżone i przetrącone przez pracowitą, oddaną, wydajną codzienność. Wybrakowany cud. Zmarnowana szansa. Damaged goods.  
Agent wyciągnął rękę i położył na piersi więźnia, a ponieważ podświadomie i absurdalnie spodziewał się marmuru albo metalu, drgnął, czując ciepło i nierówne, pospieszne bicie serca. Podkrążone oczy otworzyły się ze znużeniem.  
\- Czego z-znowu? - wychrypiał zdarty głos.  
Kallus nie odpowiedział. Patrzył przez długą chwilę, spokojnie, nie ruszając ręki.  
\- Jesteś... błędem systemu.  
Zielone oczy wytrzymywały spojrzenie.  
\- Mmożliwe. Czemu nie - odparł Jarrus.  
A potem, co wydawało się zupełnie surrealistyczne, uśmiechnął się i dodał:  
\- Po-podoba mi się to. Czy... czy krytycznym?  
Kallus zastanowił się przez chwilę. Wciąż czuł pod dłonią ten nieregularny, szybki, jakby wyrywający się naprzód rytm serca. Jutro Mustafar. I koniec. Koniec Kanana Jarrusa. Misja wykonana.  
\- Możliwe - powiedział. - Czemu nie. Jedi.  
\- Jedi - powtórzył więzień, gorzko i szyderczo. - Wolałem ten... błąd krytyczny.  
Kallus zmrużył oczy. Miał wrażenie, że ma przed sobą jakąś ogromnie ważną odpowiedź, do której nie umie dopasować pytania. Cofnął dłoń.  
\- To chyba to samo - powiedział.  
Czy mu się wydawało, czy na twarzy Jarrusa pojawił się nagle... jakby psotny wyraz? Jeśli tak, to tylko na mgnienie oka.  
Agent Kallus cofnął się i zasłonił, jakby bronił się przed niezadanym ciosem. I w gruncie rzeczy czuł się tak, jakby zadano mu cios, tak, że stracił na moment dech. Przez to mgnienie oka, skoncentrowaną i przerażająco kompletną, widział przed sobą brakującą część świata - taką, o której braku nie miał dotąd pojęcia. Pełną rzeczy, których istnienie było dla niego normalnie obojętne, osób, którymi gardził, emocji, których nie znał. Były w niej gwiazdy we wnętrzu góry i przepełnione miłością oczy, i zielone wino, i jakiś obcy, gorący wiatr, i tysiące obrazów, których nie zdołał nawet rozpoznać, a co dopiero zapamiętać, i które znikając pozostawiały za sobą pustkę realną jak fantomowy ból - po kończynie, o której nie wiedział, że ją ma.  
Cofnął się o krok, o dwa, pod same drzwi, za drzwi, biegiem do kabiny, ogłupiały i przerażony, dopiero po długim czasie rozumiejąc, że mówi głośno: nie, nie -  
I zamilkł, bo to przecież nie była jego kwestia.  
Tylko Jedi.

 

16\. 

Za jego plecami zabrzęczał świetlny miecz. Długa seria z blasterów przeleciała mu pod nogami, rozległ się wysoki, rozpaczliwy krzyk kobiety i Kanan obudził się, trzymając się za głowę, bez tchu.   
Cisza.  
Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, gdzie właściwie jest, i ze stęknięciem ulgi przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Kajuta. Noc. "Duch". A tamto wszystko było już dawno temu. Tak dawno, że koszmary przestały go już budzić, po prostu je przesypiał - ot, gorsza noc. Wiedział, dlaczego dzisiaj było inaczej: to przez - przez miecz.  
Przytknął policzek do chłodnego prześcieradła po drugiej stronie koi. Oddech powoli się uspokajał. Wracało za to przykre pulsowanie w poprzek pleców. No cóż. Będzie trzeba przecerować, i to nowiutką bluzę.  
Usiadł. Wymacał za sobą kubek z wodą i wypił kilka łyków. Była chłodna i świeża, Chopper zadbał, żeby pod ich nieobecność podpiąć się pod rewelacyjne kirtańskie wodociągi. Zaparkowali "Ducha" na małym, prywatnym lądowisku na uboczu, między magazynami części i opuszczonymi, wypalonymi przez Imperium squatami. Droid stanął na wysokości zadania i podłączył wszystko, co się dało do ładowania i napełnienia, a nawet opłacił część rachunku u mechaników z lądowiska, pomagając im zrekalibrować narzędzia i dokonując co bardziej szalonych napraw. Zamiast traktować Kanana z ledwo powstrzymywanym lekceważeniem, jak zazwyczaj, cofnął się na jego widok z czymś, co przypominało, jeśli nie szacunek, to w każdym razie ostrożność.   
Wystarczyło raz machnąć mieczem.  
Jeden raz.   
Nawet Hera patrzyła na niego - no, inaczej. Czy z obawą? Cholernie by tego nie chciał.  
Ścisnął pusty kubek w ręce, a potem z całej siły walnął nim w ścianę. Czy nic nie dało się zrobić z tym widmem, które bez przerwy szczerzyło mu się za plecami i drwiło z prób ucieczki?   
\- Kanan? - odezwał się za drzwiami głos Hery, na tyle wyraźny, że go usłyszał, a na tyle cichy, że mógł o zignorować, gdyby chciał.  
Nie chciał.   
\- Tak? - odpowiedział i odchrząknął, bo własny głos wydał mu się obcy.  
\- Coś cię obudziło. Kubek spadł ? - spytała takim głosem, jakby znała odpowiedź, ale dawała mu możliwość wygodnego wyłgania się.   
\- Nie - odparł i boso podszedł do drzwi. Oparł czoło o ścianę: słyszał jej oddech. - Rzuciłem nim.  
Milczała. Potem usłyszał szelest materiału, skrzypienie skóry - wciąż tam stała, z drugiej strony.   
\- Otworzysz mi? - spytała w końcu.  
Bez słowa sięgnął do panelu otwierającego drzwi i przycisnął guzik. 

* 

Stał w drzwiach bez słowa i Hera też przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Wyglądał niespecjalnie - wory pod oczami i usta zaciśnięte w ten zbuntowany, wyzywający wyraz. Miał na sobie spodnie od piżamy, a włosy rozpuszczone i rozczochrane. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby założyć mu kosmyk włosów za ucho, ale zesztywniał i odchylił się.  
\- Zmartwiłam się, że coś się dzieje - powiedziała powoli. - Nawiałeś tak zaraz do siebie. Nawet nie wiem, czy na pewno nic ci nie jest. Miałeś na bluzie ślad z blastera.  
\- Tam jakieś drobiazgi - odparł i uśmiechnął się. - No co ty. Było fajnie.   
\- Nie powiem, wyniki masz - rozjaśniła się w odpowiedzi Hera. - Godzinę temu dopiero przestali się strzelać. Ta blokada planetarna będzie trwać do świtu. Sprawdzałam w wiadomościach na lokalnym holo. Żeby napuścić gangsterów na bazę Imperium!  
\- Nie mogłem ich przecież zostawić grasujących po szpitalu. Wiesz, dlaczego nie dali rady znaleźć Tiga? - w oczach błysnęła mu iskierka humoru. - To przez to nazwisko pisane w odwrotnym szyku. Calusieńki system się na tym wywalał i nie mógł go wyszukać. Nie wiedzieli jak wygląda i byli w kropce, usłyszałem jak się wściekali.  
Hera roześmiała się.  
\- Ha! - powiedziała. - Widziałam nieprawidłowy zapis! Na skrzynce z jego rzeczami, zwróciłam na to uwagę. Ale nie podejrzewałam czegoś takiego, kiedy mi powiedziałeś, że zadbał o niego błąd w systemie.  
\- Ale mi zaufałaś - zniżył głos i iskierki w jego oczach zgasły. - Dziękuję.  
Hera uśmiechnęła się. To była prawda - zaufała, jak nie ona. Odruchowo. Czekała w oznaczonym miejscu koło sali na piątym piętrze, nasłuchując z niepokojem odgłosów z dołu. Czy to był strzał? Co tam się działo? Czekała... za długo. A potem pojawił się Kanan, z hełmem szturmowca na głowie, bluzą rozciętą na plecach przez całą szerokość - w oknie, przez które przyszli. "Chodź", powiedział. "Wszystko dobrze, Złamany Księżyc... tak jakby... pomyślał, że jestem w bazie wojsk imperialnych". Musiała wtedy spytać, czy szpital jest bezpieczny - czy Tig jest bezpieczny - a potem mu zaufała. Dopiero na "Duchu" Kanan zameldował jej, że zwabił gangsterów do bazy, a następnie - dał im przechwycić swoją wiadomość, że transportowiec z rannym wyszedł na orbitę i kieruje się do lokalnej stacji nadzoru Imperium. Bardzo kreatywnie, zważywszy, że w istocie jedyny startujący z Kirtanii transportowiec miał na pokładzie skrzynie z bronią. Były piękne fajerwerki, a potem napięcie stopniowo rosło.  
Wypytała go szybko o szczegóły, ale zanim sprawdziła, czy przy tych wszystkich szaleństwach przypadkiem mu się nie dostało, on już zniknął - najpierw pod prysznicem, a potem u siebie. Następnym razem, o, już zawsze będzie zaczynać od tego, żeby przynajmniej ogólnie zorientować się, czy nikomu nic się nie stało, postanowiła.   
Nie mogła jednakże nie myśleć o tym, jak było - że mu zaufała bez wahania; wzięła go za rękę i pobiegła za nim. Zdaje się, że oboje byli tym zdziwieni.  
\- Jesteś całkiem przyzwoitym draniem - rzekła, trochę tylko żartobliwie. - Coraz więcej mam powodów, żeby ci po prostu ufać.  
\- Oj, niedobrze - uśmiechnął się blado. - Tracisz rewolucyjną czujność. Poza tym, nie jestem przyzwoitym draniem, jestem...  
\- Jedi - weszła mu w słowo, ściszonym głosem. Jakoś się jej nie wydawało, żeby takie rzeczy można było mówić głośno. Niemniej jednak, kiedyś musieli o tym porozmawiać: nie wyobrażała sobie by ta kwestia mogła tak po prostu zostać odłożona i bez żadnego komentarza. I teraz właściwie był równie dobry moment na komentarz, jak każdy inny. Albo równie zły.  
Kananowy uśmiech zmierzchł na to jedno słowo.   
\- Nie - odpowiedział gwałtownie. - Nie.   
Hera przekrzywiła głowę i popatrzyła na niego spokojnie.  
\- Nie? - spytała.  
\- Nie. Czy musimy o tym mówić?  
Mówił szybko, a na koniec przegarnął nerwowo włosy ręką; wyraźnie oczekiwał, że odczyta jego niechęć i się odczepi. Ach tak.   
\- Nie - odpowiedziała. - Ale czy musimy o tym aż tak milczeć?

*

Jej spojrzenie trafiło go w samo serce - nie było co udawać, tak już z nią było. Nie umiał jej skłamać i bardzo trudno mu było jej odmówić. To był jakiś zupełnie podstawowy mechanizm, najprostszy z możliwych i skuteczny jak diabli. Miała spojrzenie jak diament: czyste i twarde i mądre, mocniejsze od skały. Cała była taka. Miała go w garści, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. A może i wiedząc, czemu nie. Wszystkie jego uniki, zaprzeczenia i ucieczki, niedomówienia, mechanizmy obronne - wszystko to rozbiło się w drobny pył, kiedy cięła tym słowem:  
Jedi.  
Jedno cięcie.  
Próbował się przed tym bronić, zbyć ją krótką odpowiedzią - przecież niczego nie musiał jej opowiadać, prawda? - ale z nią się tak nie dało. Z nią - tak nie chciał.  
\- Ale czy musimy o tym aż tak milczeć? Czy nie będzie nieco łatwiej, jeśli powiem ci, że wiem, a ty nie będziesz się o to zamartwiał?  
Cofnął się o krok, szukając jakoś sposobu, żeby jej to wyperswadować. Normalnie już by to miał! Sto sztuczek na zawołanie. Albo ucieczka.   
Więc może trzeba było po prostu uciec, póki czas? Jeszcze jeden krok w tył. Hera nie weszła do jego kajuty - stała przed drzwiami i patrzyła ze skupieniem.  
\- Chyba teraz lepiej rozumiem, jak to działa - mruknęła. - Nic nie masz w tej kajucie, kompletnie nic. Obrazka, plakatu. Paczki chusteczek, do cholery. Koca! Był tu, w wyposażeniu kajuty. Schowałeś go! To już nawet nie jest asceza, wiesz? To jest usiłowanie niebycia.  
Zamrugał. O co jej znowuż chodziło? Czy to znowu było coś... kobiecego? Jakiś ten ich wyjątkowo niebezpieczny sposób wnioskowania?  
\- Pamiętasz ten złom na Gorse, który mnie próbował zabić? - powiedziała, jakby to było w ogóle możliwe do zapomnienia. - Powiedziałeś mi tylko: nie mów nikomu. Nie mówię nikomu. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie uważasz mnie za tak głupią, żebym nie wyciągała żadnych wniosków.  
Nie odpowiadał, ale nie wydawała się tym zdziwiona ani zniechęcona.  
\- Złom, a teraz ten miecz - ciągnęła. - Naprawdę wystarczy mieć dwie, trzy działające komórki w mózgu, żeby zrozumieć, że to nie jest przypadek. Mógłbyś instynktownie zatrzymać siłą woli trzy piętra pomostów, prawdopodobnie, gdybyś miał naturalny talent. Słyszałam o czymś takim. Mógłbyś też mieć skądś świetlny miecz, czemu nie. Mógłbyś też być taki szybki. Skakać tak wysoko, jak nikt nie widzi. Bić się tak dobrze. Mieć podejrzanie przyzwoite wykształcenie. I niewiarygodną intuicję do niektórych rzeczy, chociaż jesteś facetem; to też się zdarza. Ale wszystko naraz?   
Gdyby teraz sięgnął do szufladki i szybko wyciągnął swoje rzeczy, mógłby potem ją odtrącić i uciec. Wprawdzie szukano ich na tej planecie, ale to była duża planeta, pokryta nieprzebytą dżunglą, pełna przemytników i piratów. Piratów! Mógłby odszukać ludzi Manula, może i Manul przeżył, kto to wie? Na pewno by się zgodzili podrzucić go gdzieś. Gdziekolwiek.   
\- Nie rób ze mnie idiotki. To oczywiste. Jesteś Jedi - powiedziała Hera Syndulla.  
Zapadła kolejna, długa chwila ciężkiej ciszy.  
\- Nie - odrzekł w końcu, zmuszając się do każdego wypowiadanego słowa. - Nie jestem. Byłem. Uczniem. To się skończyło. Bardzo źle. Teraz jestem nikim. I tak ma zostać.   
\- Nieprawda - sprzeciwiła się spokojnie. - Załóżmy nawet roboczo, że nie Jedi. W każdym razie nie jesteś żadnym nikim, jesteś moją załogą.  
\- Myślałem, że...  
\- Moją załogą.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyciągnęła rękę z czymś niewielkim i połyskującym.  
\- To prezent dla ciebie - powiedziała. - Od Tiga. Pożegnalny. Z podziękowaniem za uratowanie życia.  
Nie ruszył się, a ona nie przekroczyła progu jego kajuty. Uświadomił sobie, że nigdy tego w ogóle nie zrobiła.   
\- Pożegnalny? - spytał tępo.  
\- Powiedział, że dziękuje za wszystko. I że leci w swoją stronę - wyjaśniła, a Kanan, nieświadomie, zrobił jeden krok z powrotem naprzód.  
Hera podała mu przez próg połyskujący przedmiot: to był ośmiokątny, metalowy żeton z napisami...  
\- To podobno jest przysługa - wyjaśniła.  
...Z napisami po mandaloriańsku!  
\- O rany - powiedział ze zdumieniem, mimowolnie zaintrygowany. - Hera, wiesz, co to jest?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.   
\- To jest żeton na usługę mandaloriańskiego płatnerza. Bardzo, bardzo rzadka rzecz. Nie na pełną zbroję, oni takich rzeczy nie robią dla obcych, ale na kilka elementów - na pewno. Bardzo hojny prezent.  
\- No widzisz - powiedziała Hera lekko. - Taki zupełnie nikt raczej by na niego nie zasłużył.  
Entuzjazm wypalił się szybko i Kanan znowu ściągnął brwi, spoglądając na nią. Ale Hera nie dała mu czasu na chmurne myśli.  
\- Chodź tutaj - rozkazała - i odwróć się natychmiast.   
\- Co?  
\- O właśnie. Pytałam, cholera jasna, czy znów się nie dałeś uszkodzić, to się wykręcałeś, że drobiazgi. Przecież tu jest oparzenie na poprzednim oparzeniu. Uch. Bałwan. Chodź. I tak nie śpimy, a zaraz będzie rano. Ja ci zrobię porządek z tym bałaganem na plecach, a ty mi zrobisz kubek naprawdę porządnego kafu. Wtedy już pewno będzie piąta i koniec tej całej blokady, którą niechcący wywołaliśmy, i lecimy.   
Kanan łypnął na nią przez ramię.  
\- Dokąd, pani kapitan? - spytał.  
\- Czynić dobro, oczywiście - odparła stanowczo, z kpiącym uśmiechem.


	9. Chapter 9

17.  
Konsola pilotów w "Duchu" rozbłysła w ciemności na błękitno.  
Chopper zatrzymał się, zaalarmowany. Połączenie ukazywało gębę jakiegoś organicznego typa z wąsem. Chopper go nie znał. Więc prawdopodobnie go nie lubił, bo przecież zwykle nie lubił również organicznych, których znał. Ale to mogło być coś ważnego, więc na razie się nie wyłączał.  
\- Wiem, że Hera i Kanan mają astromecha - odezwał się stłumiony głos. - Astromecha z inicjatywą. Pan Quen twierdzi, że to kurewsko zaradny droid, a ja potrzebuję zaradnego sojusznika.  
_Pan Quen = osoba zaakceptowana przez organiczną załogę_ , pomyślał Chopper. No dobrze, niech będzie, chociaż z jakiegoś powodu ten organik poważnie myli stosunki własności na tym statku. Niech mówi.  
Zgłosił się zatem i czekał.  
\- Jestem Manul Utino, koleżko. Dwa tygodnie temu spotkałem twoich ludzi na Kirtanii - rzekł głos. - Byłem w kontakcie z chujkiem, który zdaje się nadal dostarcza zleceń Herze, ale zamiaruje jej zabicie lub porwanie. Droidzie, nie chcę ich alarmować bez sensu, ale skurwiel wie, że żyją i próbował zlecić mi znowu zabójstwo. Zjem swoje pierdolone buty, jeśli nie poszuka kogoś innego albo nie będzie ich próbował sam zajebać. Obawiam się jednak, że Hera ma powody, żeby bardziej ufać tamtemu pojebowi niż mnie. A chłopak oczywiście zrobi wszystko tak, jak ona sobie zażyczy. Więc odzywam się do ciebie. Hera ma takiego informatora, z którym często się widuje i którego zna jeszcze z dzieciństwa. Był powiązany z jej ojcem jakoś. No więc ten właśnie informator teraz chce ją mieć dla siebie albo zabić.  
Chopperowi z miejsca uruchomiła się sekwencja alarmowa nr 12 ("możliwość zagrożenia dla organicznych członków załogi, źródło niewiarygodne"). Nie poinformował rozmówcy, że mu nie ufa, bo przecież to wszystko może być ustawione - ale oświadczył, że zrozumiał ostrzeżenie. Rozmówca niech będzie pewien, że organicy z tej załogi są pod jego czujną opieką. A skoro Chopper dowiedział się o zagrożeniu, to z przyjemnością zainterweniuje.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, droidzie - odezwał się przytłumiony głos. - Łapię, że mi nie ufasz, i chociaż kurwa nie jest to może przyjemne, to dla dobra tych dzieciaków, zajebiście dobrze robisz. Czy mogę rozmawiać z którymkolwiek z nich?  
Chopper odmówił uprzejmie, starając się nie informować, że organicy opuścili "Ducha" całkiem niedawno, udając się na spotkanie ze stałym kontaktem (sekwencja alarmowa wciąż pulsowała mu w obwodach).  
\- Zatem pewnie gdzieś wybyli - wywnioskował obcy. - No nic, kurwa, co robić. Zawiadom ich i ostrzeż. Chcą ich zabić jak chuj. Myślę, że obaj byśmy tego nie chcieli.  
Fakt - odpowiedział Chopper i wyłączył się.  
Zajebiście. Za-je-biś-cie, dorzucił sam do siebie, zachwycony nowym słowem, ale na wszelki wypadek wywołał komunikator Hery.

*

Dom był opuszczony. Okna ziały pustką, a kolczaste pnącza owinęły się wokół prowadzących do wejścia schodków i zasłoniły zabite deskami drzwi. Dookoła panowała głucha cisza. W zasięgu wzroku, ale dość daleko, było widać inny dom. Był równie ponury i zaniedbany, ale tam w oknie świeciło się światło, dobrze widoczne w fioletowym zmierzchu.  
\- Gdzie mamy czekać? - spytał Kanan i rozejrzał się po zagraconym, zaśnieżonym podwórzu. Stare maszyny rolnicze, albo może inne pojazdy rdzewiały pod kamiennym murem. Rozwalona stodoła szczerzyła belki ku niebu. Na wietrze zgrzypiały jakieś blachy. Hera ruszyła przed siebie. Śnieg skrzypiał pod jej stopami.  
\- W domu - powiedziała. - Wejdziemy przez okno. O, to będzie wygodne.  
Okno było otwarte i rzeczywiście wygodne do włażenia. W środku było zimno, a na parapety wiatr ponawiewał białe stożki. Jakieś zetlałe zasłony powiewały złowrogo, połamane meble czerniały w półmroku. Przemykali cicho przez kolejne pokoje, aż znaleźli się w dużej kuchni, kiedyś zapewne wesołej i pełnej życia, a teraz - upiornej i cichej. Rozrąbany stół na środku wyglądał niepokojąco. Jakieś stare, porozrzucane utensylia połyskiwały w padającym od okien świetle.  
\- Może być. Czekamy - zaszemrała Hera i usiadła na połówce stołu. Kanan stanął u jej boku na lekko rozstawionych nogach, z ręką na blasterze.  
\- Prezentujesz się jak senatorka z ochroniarzem - rozległ się cichy głos i w progu pojawił się niewysoki osobnik w płaszczu z kapturem. Zanim skończył mówić, miał już przy skroni lufę kananowego blastera. - Uch... Bardzo efektowny styl ma twój chłopiec, ale możecie do mnie dłużej nie celować, dzieci.  
\- Dziękuję za uznanie - powiedziała krótko Hera, rozcierając zziębnięte ręce i pokazując Kananowi ruchem głowy, że może się cofnąć. - Powiedziałeś, że masz dla nas wyjaśnienia dotyczące Złamanego Księżyca.  
\- Tak, mała - powiedział kontakt. - Wasz rozmówca z Rattatak nie zdołał wysłać żadnego sygnału, ale kiedy się nie zgłaszał, do jego domu przyleciał ktoś z konsorcjum sprawdzić co się dzieje. Skasowaliście zapisy waszej obecności, ale musieliście coś przeoczyć i z miejsca zaczęto was namierzać. Złamany Księżyc obstawił nasze spotkanie; ale nie ująwszy was ani mnie, zwrócili się do piratów Manula Utino. Wiedzieli, że Kanan spędził z nimi jakiś czas i rozstali się w przyjaźni, więc pociągnął za sznureczki i zaangażowali ich do pomocy w łowach. Wnioskuję, że się nie spisali?  
Hera już miała odpowiedzieć, kiedy Kanan wtrącił:  
\- Spisali się, niech ich, mieli nas na widelcu. Gdyby Złamany Księżyc był nieco cierpliwszy i by nie wkroczył do akcji, bylibyśmy załatwieni, a tak w zamieszaniu udało nam się uciec.  
Zerknęła na niego kątem oka, ale nie skomentowała.  
\- Imponujące. Bardzo się cieszę - odparł kontakt ciepło. - Nie chciałbym, żeby stała ci się krzywda, mała. Będziecie musieli uważać na piratów, bo nie wydaje mi się, żeby tak łatwo ustąpili. Jeśli potrzeba, skontaktuję się z Fulcrumem i popytam, czy nie znajdzie dla was czegoś bezpiecznego do roboty.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Hera. - Możliwe, że powinniśmy się przyczaić. Wspominałeś jeszcze, że masz dla nas przesyłkę.  
\- Tak... - zawahał się kontakt. - Nie musicie tego robić, właściwie. Chodzi o przewiezienie pakietu przez blokadę. To ryzykowne zadanie, czyli dokładnie odwrotność tego, co powinniście teraz robić. Problem w tym, że... nie bardzo mam kogo poprosić. Ale uczciwie mówię, że nie będę nalegał.  
\- Przez którą blokadę i jak bardzo trefny pakiet? - spytała Hera.  
Na zewnątrz cień zalegał podwórze i wszystko wydawało się być wyjątkowo ponurą wycinanką na tle śniegu. Wiatr poruszał nagimi kolczastymi pnączami i coś w oddali zaskrzypiało złowieszczo.  
\- Plany imperialne wykradzione z fabryki broni, czyli dość trefny - wyjaśnił zakapturzony. - Przez tymczasową blokadę przy Mandalore. Dostarczyć do Shuror, do baru Zielone Varos. Zapłacą dobrze.  
Hera uśmiechnęła się i zeskoczyła ze stołu.  
\- I tak byśmy się w końcu wybrali na Mandalore - stwierdziła. - Świetnie się składa. Czy masz ten pakiet przy sobie, czy mamy skądś go odebrać?  
\- Mam przy sobie - odparł kontakt i wyciągnął z fałd szaty zapieczętowany w plastikowym folderze płaski pakiet. Widniał na nim - widać było nawet w tym półmroku - charakterystyczny, symetryczny znak. Fulcrum.  
\- Shuror, mówisz - Hera postukała palcem w pakiet. - No dobra. Bierzemy. Bardzo dziękuję za nagranie roboty i za wyjaśnienia. Rozumiem, że to wszystko?  
Zakapturzony się zawahał i przeciągnął dłonią po folderze, patrząc na niego niespokojnie. Wicher za oknem znów poruszył czymś zgrzypiącym przeciągle.  
\- Myślę, że tak - powiedział, rozglądając się. - Dajcie mi... no, pięć minut, żebym zniknął, i potem możecie stąd się wynosić. Powodzenia, malutka.  
\- Powodzenia - Hera chwyciła pakiet i zamachała mu ręką, kiedy wychodził pospiesznie z opustoszałej kuchni.  
Minęły może dwie minuty, w których ciszę przerywały tylko rozmaite złowrogie wycia wiatru i inne pokrzepiające odgłosy z zewnątrz. Nie odzywali się - jakoś... nie było nastroju. I nagle Kanan podniósł głowę.  
\- Coś jest bardzo nie tak. Hera. Hera!  
\- Zwiewamy?  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, chwycił ją za rękę i oboje zerwali się do biegu, nie zwracając tym razem uwagi na hałas. _Korytarz. Schody. Bardzo niedobrze. Jadalnia. Salon z oknem. Źle. Źle..._  
\- Hera! - krzyknął Kanan. - Pakiet! Rzuć pakiet! TERAZ!  
Nie wahając się ani przez sekundę, Hera cisnęła folderem za siebie, w głąb ciemnej jadalni; popędzili w stronę okna, ale za późno, za późno - starym domem wstrząsnął huk, wieczór rozdarła pomarańczowa eksplozja, Kanan rzucił się na Herę, żeby ją osłonić.  
Wszystko wybuchło, kiedy byli praktycznie w pół skoku przez okno; w efekcie walący się strop runął dosłownie o włos za plecami Kanana. Za to dokładnie na nich poleciały, jak składający się domek z kart, weranda i balkon, sypiąc odłamkami szkła i deskami. Schylił głowę, rękami osłaniając głowę i lekku Hery ( _onamatammózgonamatammózg_ ), ale nie zdołał zapobiec temu, że upadła prosto na stos belek i desek, przygnieciona częściowo także i jego własnym ciężarem. Coś koszmarnie chrupnęło; miał nadzieję, że nie żadna z jej kości.  
A potem z ogłuszającym trzaskiem reszta drewna zwaliła mu się prosto na głowę i ramiona, i bardzo skutecznie wyłączyła mu na dłuższy czas większość zmartwień.

*

Chopper zamknął za sobą starannie właz i włączył maskowanie. Starał się również nie zachowywać jakoś specjalnie nerwowo, ale doprawdy, aż się prosiło o akcelerację impulsów alarmowych. W każdym razie prosiło się od momentu, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Hera - prawdopodobnie czując się pewnie w niewielkiej odległości od statku oraz w obecności Kanana - zostawiła komunikatory na pokładzie.  
Taaaaaak, może była też i niewielka możliwość, że komunikatory mogły ich wyróżniać, bo na tej planecie praktycznie ich nie używano, ale Chopper i tak był zanie... to jest, optymalizował swoje czynności w ten sposób, żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swoich organicznych.  
No dobrze: wypruł na pełnej mocy prosto na koordynaty spotkania organicznych z kontaktem tak, że ktoś mógłby pomylić go z meteorem.  
I jeszcze przyspieszył, wzbijając się do ostrego lotu, gdy zobaczył skuloną sylwetkę uciekającą z samotnego domu. Zdaniem Choppera, jeśli ktoś uciekał ze spotkania z jego organicznymi, należało mu to utrudnić.  
Jakaś kolejna sylwetka, również zakapturzona i w płaszczu, oderwała się nagle od okalającego podwórze muru i rzuciła się na uciekającego.  
\- Co tu ro... - zaczął gniewnie uciekinier, ale w tym momencie Chopper w atakującym rozpoznał wąsatego organicznego, Utino.  
Miał może sekundę, może dwie na przeanalizowanie sceny, jaka się rozgrywała przed jego oczami. Możliwości: znany od dawna kontakt jest w porządku, Utino w coś pogrywa; kontakt jest zdrajcą, Utino przyjacielem, kontakt OK, wszystko nieporozumienie, Utino pogrywa, ale ma rację... krzem i złącza optyczne w mózgu Choppera dawały z siebie wszystko, ale w końcu przeważyła jedna myśl: Utino tak zajebiście (Chopper rozkoszował się brzmieniem tego słowa) bluzgał.  
Musi mieć rację.  
Rozpędzona masa metalu i plastiku rąbnęła w broniącego się uciekiniera w środek pleców, zbijając go gruntownie z nóg i pozbawiając przytomności. Na maleńką chwilę przed tym, jak noc eksplodowała w pomarańczowych i żółtych rozbryzgach światła i śniegu.

*

Cisza, przerywana tylko trzaskającym tańcem płomieni.  
\- Włup, uup! Iiii - rozległ się zdegustowany odgłos pod murem.  
\- Kurwa w dupę jebana pierdolona mać, masz rację - odpowiedział wstrząśniętym głosem Manul Utino i dwie postaci, człowiek i droid, rzuciły się w stronę płonącego rumowiska.  
\- Uup ui uu.  
\- Nie pierdol, tylko gaś.  
\- Uuipuip łuu?  
\- Smołowane belki? A jak kurwa myślisz? Jebane minuty! Gaś, kurwa, ja... O, kurwa, mam. Mam ich... Dobra, przestań się pierdolić z psikaniem, chwytaj ją.  
\- Wuiiip?  
\- A za co kurwa chcesz, na razie się mają nie spalić. Za pasek może być, a ja go tu wyciągnę... Ćśś, młody, wiem... Dobrze, dobrze... Uważaj, nie wpierdol się w te belki, bo ją przywalą. Dobrze. O, kurwa! Teraz szybko, zanim nam się to wyjebie na głowy. Pod ten murek. Po śniegu uciągniesz. I super. Piąteczka, droidzie. Nie, nie na serio, trzymaj ją cały czas. Gdzieś coś się leje? Nie? Doskonale. Oddychają? Super. Teraz...  
Teraz nastąpił ryk płomieni, kiedy nadwyrężona wybuchem reszta konstrukcji domu zwaliła się prosto w pożar, posyłając w powietrze gigantyczny snop iskier i dymu - jak wtórna eksplozja. Skulone pod murem dwie sylwetki - droida i człowieka - schyliły się odruchowo jeszcze bardziej. Lecz to było już dostatecznie daleko, żeby nie dotarło do nich nic naprawdę groźnego - tylko pojedyncze płaty popiołu i okruchy zwęglonego drewna. Płomienie huczały i gwizdały mokre gonty skręcające się w ogniu, ale oni byli już bezpieczni.  
Dlatego Manul Utino, szarpiący się właśnie z przypiętą przy pasie ładownicą zawierającą polową apteczkę, o mało nie dostał zawału serca, kiedy nagle poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.  
\- Ręce do góry, gnido bez honoru - odezwał się chrapliwy, zdyszany głos, a tuż po nim kliknął odbezpieczany blaster. - Chcę wiedzieć, co tu robisz, i skąd wziąłeś droida Hery, zanim cię zastrzelę.  
Wystarczył moment, żeby Manul się opanował. Właściwie takie teksty były, no, prawie kojąco znajome. Jego umysł pracował na pełnych obrotach.  
\- No - powiedział - cieszę się, kurwa, że pytasz. Skontaktowali się ze mną bezpośrednio ludzie z konsorcjum. Im też odmówiłem, ale obiecali, że nie tylko dobrze zapłacą, ale że będę mógł zatrzymać statek i pierdolonego droida. Czy można mieć pretensje, że mi się to spodobało w chuj bardziej, niż twoja oferta? Co więcej, przez to, że się ze mną bezpośrednio skontaktowali, przyszło mi też do głowy, że może nie jesteś takim bardzo autoryzowanym przedstawicielem konsorcjum, hmmm?  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo - warknął zakapturzony. - A skoro już wziąłeś zlecenie od konsorcjum, to w jakim celu ich teraz wyciągnąłeś? Łżesz, łżesz aż furczy. Jakbyś chciał ich po prostu zabić, to byś odczekał, aż wszystko się wypali. Tak jak ja planowałem.  
Twarz Manula oblał rumieniec.  
\- No... kurwa, masz mnie. Niech ci będzie, chciałem ich zachować dla siebie. Dziewczynę bym sprzedał, rozumiesz, jebane Twi'lekanki chodzą za bajeczne sumy. A chłopaka zatrzymałbym sobie.  
Jego rozmówca zaśmiał się raczej ironicznie i kopnął czubkiem buta nogę Kanana.  
\- Zatrzymałbyś dla siebie? Niby jak? Człowieku, przez tego typa musiałem sam zrezygnować z Hery, a uwierz mi, chciałbym ją mieć. Odkąd pamiętam. Jeszcze zanim Syndulla mnie zmierził. Ale ten tutaj jest skuteczniejszy niż imperialna blokada. Naprawdę, jeśli go nie zlikwidujesz, masz z nią zerowe pole manewru. Nie, Utino, kręcisz. Za bardzo kręcisz. Jeśli mi teraz jeszcze zaczniesz wmawiać, że napadłeś na mnie na zlecenie konsorcjum...  
\- A nie. Nie - odparł szybko pirat. - Wybiegłeś stamtąd zasłonięty... Myślałem, że to któreś z nich. Hera najpewniej.  
\- Najpewniej - powtórzył sarkastycznie zakapturzony. - No, myślę. Od chłopaka jestem o połowę mniejszy. Utino, dość tego. Kłamiesz jak najęty, ale mnie nie zwiedziesz i teraz...  
Ale nikt nie dowiedział się już, co miało nastąpić teraz, bo nagle zza pleców zakapturzonego zaćwierkał wojowniczo Chopper. Tak, jak Manul miał nadzieję, skorzystał z tego, że tamten koncentrował się na rozmowie. Jak umiał najciszej i najspokojniej przesunął się mu za plecy, po czym potężnym ładunkiem ze swojego paralizatora dźgnął go w szyję, pohukując triumfalnie. Gdy nieszczęsny zajął się wyciem, Utino wydobył blaster i strzelił swojemu byłemu mocodawcy w środek czoła, raz, drugi i trzeci.  
\- No i bardzo ładnie, droidzie - powiedział z uznaniem. - Zaraz go wpierdolimy w to ognisko tu obok i spokój. A potem przeniesiemy te dzieciaki na wasz statek.  
Chopper zdecydował się użyć swojego aktualnie ulubionego słowa, żeby wyrazić swoją aprobatę dla stosowanych przez Manula metod oraz dla jego oratorskiego stylu.  
Twarz pirata rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.  
\- Się wie. Najzajebistszy skurwiel na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, to ja. A teraz zbieraj dupę w troki, wyrzucamy trupa i spierdalamy, zanim jeszcze jakieś chuje się przypałętają.

*

Hera ocknęła się w nieokreślonym półmroku i prawie, prawie spanikowała: była związana! Nie mogła się ruszyć! Szarpnęła na próbę, ale więzy nie puszczały. Strasznie ją bolało ramię. I stopa. I wszystko.  
\- Leż - usłyszała znajomy, chociaż stłumiony głos. - Nie ruszaj się na razie, dobra?  
Poczuła czyjąś dłoń na policzku - miało to być zapewne uspokajające, ale chwilowo jakoś nie było. Zmrużyła powieki i jęknęła, chociaż zasadniczo planowała gniewnie zaprotestować.  
\- Hera, no serio, staraj się nie ruszać za bardzo, uszkodzisz sobie znowu bark. Masz na razie związany jak się dało, ale zaraz ci to opatrzę, tylko się nie szarp - odezwał się ten sam głos tuż koło jej ucha. I wreszcie go rozpoznała: Kanan Jarrus. Aha.  
Otworzyła znowu oczy i na razie zobaczyła tuż nad sobą jego ramię w zielonej bluzie.  
Wpatrzyła się w zamglone kontury przyciemnionej kabiny - czy była na "Duchu"? wyglądało to wszystko trochę jak jej własna kabina na "Duchu". Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, co się stało. Kiedy jej się to udało, natychmiast pożałowała. Uch... To było... Koszmarne. Ale przeżyli, prawda? Oboje?  
Drzwi otworzyły się z sykiem i przez szparę między powiekami zobaczyła prostokąt jasnego światła i przecinającą go sylwetkę.  
\- Jak tam panienka, młody? - dał się słyszeć kolejny głos, a następne zdania pozwoliły bez pudła zidentyfikować mówiącego. - Pilnuj jej tam, pilnuj, tylko sam się za jebany triathlon nie zabieraj na razie. Przyniosłem wodę i tę apteczkę, co mówiłeś. Bactę, kurwa, oszczędzaj, bo macie jej tyle co felinx napłakał. I wracam, bo ktoś musi przypilnować, żebyśmy nawiali w jakieś miłe pierdolone miejsce.  
\- Dzięki, Manul. Zajmę się nią na razie. Wykorzystaj Choppera do tego nawiewania. To autorskie monstrum Hery, na pewno się przyda.  
\- Zauważyłem, kurewsko dobry chujek jest - kiwnął głową czarny cień i zniknął. Drzwi zasyczały i zasunęły się i w pomieszczeniu zostało znowu tylko to łagodne, rozproszone światło. Hera znowu zdecydowała się popatrzeć na świat - i zobaczyła nad sobą twarz Kanana, który grzebał właśnie w dobrze jej znanej, dużej apteczce z kuchni, tej z wytartym paskiem. Natychmiast wyczuł jej wzrok i spojrzał na nią też: z ulgą. I z radością.  
Nawet nie musiał jej rozwiązywać, żeby poczuła się bezpiecznie. Wystarczyła ta blada, brudna twarz z rozciętą brodą i wargą, rozjaśniona zawadiackim uśmiechem, i Hera już wiedziała, że wszystko jest... no, może nie idealnie, ale na najlepszej drodze we właściwym kierunku.

* 

\- Ciekawa z was para gówniarzy - powiedział Manul Utino, kiedy następnego dnia oczekiwali na przylot jego korwety ze stęsknioną załogą. - Będziecie tak latać i zbierać cięgi naprzemiennie i synchronicznie, czy czegoś was ta jebana historia nauczyła?  
\- Oj, no pewno, wujciu - odpyskował mu Kanan. - Rozumiem, że z tego samego powodu ty też planujesz się ustatkować?  
\- E, kurwa, ja nie - roześmiał się pirat. - Teraz mam w planie naprawdę, ale to naprawdę wkurwić Złamasów.  
\- Szlachetne przedsięwzięcie - przytaknął Kanan i oparł się o ścianę, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Nieustająco życzę ci szczęścia.  
\- Ja wam również, na pewno się przyda. Nie każdy będzie taki miły jak ja, żeby wiązał piękne dziewczęta tylko w celu stabilizacji jebanego stawu - z pewnym przekąsem zauważył Manul i ukłonił się Herze ozdobnie. - Mniemam jednak, że nie macie mi za złe, że pozbyłem się syfa, który udawał wasz kontakt.  
\- Ja na pewno nie - mruknął Kanan.  
\- Ja też nie, chociaż go dobrze znałam - odparła Hera, a przez twarz przemknął jej wyraz bólu. - W każdym razie wydawało mi się, że znałam. Od dzieciństwa. Był... przynajmniej wydawało mi się, że był... przyjacielem. Kiedy ruszyłam na samodzielną misję, to on skontaktował mnie z... innymi. Teraz się zastanawiam, czy kiedykolwiek był szczery. Czy ci inni istnieją. Fulcrum! Brzmi jak z holofilmu. Pewnie mógł to zmyślić.  
Nie powiedziała: _może całe lata zamiast dla przyszłości Galaktyki pracowałam dla cynicznego przestępcy, pragnącego pogrążyć mojego ojca i porwać mnie_. Nie powiedziała w ogóle bardzo wielu rzeczy, ale patrzący na nią z obu stron mężczyźni zrozumieli doskonale, że jej powściągliwa wypowiedź wiele pozostawiała domysłom.  
Manul pokiwał głową powoli. Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Fulcrum, mówisz - powiedział. - Nie, Fulcrum to nie zmyślona postać. Kiedyś się... można powiedzieć... spotkaliśmy. Ale nie martw się, jeśli pracujesz dla Fulcrum, to Fulcrum się dowie o zdradzie tamtego chuja i zdoła się z tobą skontaktować jak nic. Może to zresztą... hmm... świeża sprawa, może wcześniej... był z tobą szczery? Złamasy ostatnio... kurewsko dużo ludzi na różne sposoby ściągają. Szczerze mówiąc, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że na nich samych też ktoś naciska... Dajmy na to, ktoś w pierdolonym Imperium. Tak mi wyglądają, jakby Imperium miało tam jakieś w chuj wpływy. Ech, kurwa... Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie wszystko, na co was naraziłem.  
\- A teraz uratowałeś nam życie - zauważył Kanan i odruchowo dotknął opatrunku na brodzie. - Jesteś porządnym facetem, Manul.  
\- Może, ale żebyście, kurwa, nie paplali o tym na prawo i lewo - warknął pirat.  
\- No, Kanan z pewnością cię krył przed moim kontaktem; zeznał mu, że wypełniłeś polecenia konsorcjum - powiedziała Hera z namysłem. - Kanan, co się stało, że nabrałeś podejrzeń?  
Kanan chrząknął.  
\- Nooo... - powiedział - kiedy rozmawiałem z nim pierwszy raz, twierdził, że konsorcjum tropiło jego. Tym razem znowuż mówił, że przylecieli za nami, bo czegoś zaniedbaliśmy skasować w miejscu nieudanego kontaktu, od którego się wszystko zaczęło. I pomyślałem sobie tak: a co jeśli za pierwszym razem mówił prawdę i konsorcjum przyleciało do niego, żeby wywrzeć na nim jakieś naciski? Albo na jego wezwanie, żeby zgarnąć Herę od razu? Poza tym wydało mi się dziwne, żeby został jakiś zapis w kamerach po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu ze Złamanym Księżycem, bo bardzo starannie się wszystkiego pozbyliśmy. No i wolałem na wszelki wypadek żeby mu nie mówić za dużo i zbyt otwarcie, na wypadek, gdyby dalej jej coś groziło.  
Utino przyglądał im się przez chwilę z rozbawieniem.  
\- Tak sobie myślę, kurwa, chłopcze, dlaczego sobie myślisz, że tylko ją chcieliby złapać i tylko ona musi na siebie uważać? Przecież oboje zaleźliście pojebom za skórę, a jeszcze ty masz z nimi tamtą historię sprzed lat, pamiętasz.  
Kanan wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego, tak bardzo, że pirat ryknął śmiechem i postukał go palcem w skroń.  
\- No sam widzisz, kurwa - powiedział. - Widzę, że wpadłeś po uszy, chuj tam z załogą. Nie żebym ci się jakoś przesadnie dziwił, poznawszy panią kapitan, ale wpadłeś. Klapki na oczach.  
Hera uniosła brew i zerknęła na nich z ukosa, ale Kanan już się zdołał opanować.  
\- W każdym razie, nikt nas nie ścigał od Kirtanii aż do spotkania z kontaktem Hery - powiedział stanowczo. - Wobec tego uznałem, że wolę tak jakby cię bardziej nie wrabiać w kłopoty.  
Manul Utino uśmiechnął się, tym razem z otwartą sympatią.  
\- Dbasz o wszystkich, młody - zauważył, - jakbyś był pierdolonym ochroniarzem całego świata. No nic. Odbieram sygnał od moich, zaraz będą dokować. Podacie im kody?  
Obserwował w milczeniu, jak Hera podaje piratom z "Jasnej Dupy" kody, a potem uruchamia sekwencję dokowania. Westchnął.  
\- Pora się chyba pożegnać. Jakbyście chcieli się kiedyś pozbyć waszego droida, to dajcie znać najpierw mnie. Zapałaliśmy do siebie kurewską sympatią. I tego. Nie ładujcie się w więcej kłopotów. Na razie.  
\- Momencik - zatrzymała go Hera, odsuwając go od panelu śluzy i sama wgniatając przyciski. - Ale właściwie... skąd się wziąłeś tak akuratnie w miejscu, gdzie mieliśmy spotkanie z kontaktem?  
Pirat wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Jest możliwe - przyznał swobodnie, - że tak minimalnie, odrobinę was śledziłem.  
Kanan westchnął ciężko.  
\- Manul - powiedział. - Dla kogo?  
\- Dla siebie. Rozważałem... opcje.  
Hera założyła rękę na obandażowane przedramię i spojrzała na niego groźnie.  
\- Opcje? - spytała surowo.  
\- No nie wiem, kurwa - odparł swawolnie, przeskakując na swój statek. - Jakbyście mieli w planach coś ciekawego, to bym się może zaprosił na trzeciego. Ale i tak wyszło, że jesteście nudni ideowcy. Przynajmniej ty, dziewczyno, bo z Jarrusa jeszcze jakiś czas temu mógłby być miły partner. No ale chuj, pewnie ktoś musi pilnować jebanej galaktyki przed upadkiem, tak jak prawdopodobnie po coś muszą istnieć jebane dziewicze kapłanki.  
\- Albo jedno, albo drugie - Kanan mruknął odruchowo uświęconą odpowiedź na suchara i uniósł rękę na pożegnanie. - Powodzenia, Manul. Przeważnie.  
Utino zasalutował, przesłał Herze całusa - i śluza zamknęła się z sykiem.


	10. Chapter 10

18.

 _gdzieś, gdziem nigdy nie dotarł, w szczęśliwie odległym od wszystkich doznań miejscu_ \- przeczytał z niesmakiem Agent Kallus i postukał palcem w zęby.  
Problem z droidami był taki, że naprawdę zapisywały wszystko. Zatem w następnej kolejności w raporcie było:  
_[śmiech]. Wielki Inkwizytor: To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Więzień: [krzyczy]. Wielki Inkwizytor: Już wolałem twierdzenie Anf-Quiline od tych poezji. Skąd Jedi z zabitej dechami prowincji zna najnowsze osiągnięcia fizyki? [wzdycha] Wróćmy do mojego pytania. Lasat jest tak jakby rozpoznawalny. Ale kim jest młoda kobieta w mandaloriańskiej zbroi? Nazwisko. Nazwisko! Nie? No dobrze, zatem Twi'lekańska pilotka, widziana z tobą ostatnio. Jej nazwisko. Nazwisko! Podasz mi nazwisko pilotki. Więzień: [krzyczy]. Wielki Inkwizytor: Nazwisko pilotki. Więzień: [krzyczy]._  
Kallus przetarł zmęczone oczy i wyłączył najnowszy raport, z zeszłej nocy. Dopisał swoją elektroniczną sygnaturę i dołączył raport do lothalskiej kopii akt. Cała ta sprawa działała mu już na nerwy, a miał przeczucie, że z - nieuchronnym - wyeliminowaniem Jedi wcale się ona tak całkiem nie skończy.  
Wstał i przeciągnął się. Strzepnął mundur. Nalał sobie szklankę wody i pijąc ją powoli, stał przy oknie, nasłuchując miarowego pomruku danych w stale ostatnio włączonym odbiorniku.  
I nagle to się stało.  
Zamiast - trochę może usypiającego, ale też uporządkowanego i niosącego ze sobą ład i bezpieczeństwo - strumienia informacji płynących z niszczyciela Wielkiego Moffa, naraz dał się słyszeć tylko biały szum - identyczny, jak wtedy, gdy tydzień temu zniszczona została wieża komunikacyjna. Jak brzęczenie milionów głosów, zamiast jednego, pewnego i pełnego autorytetu.  
Co tam się działo?  
Agent Kallus rzucił się do swojej konsoli, przekręcając pokrętła i szukając wiadomości, ale na kanałach komunikacyjnych z flotą nad Mustafar panował chaos - ktoś wydawał pospieszne rozkazy, ktoś coś mówił o wysyłaniu posiłków na "Suwerena".  
Kallus nie potrzebował więcej informacji. Jak na zawołanie, w pamięci zamajaczył mu przeklęty Jedi.  
\- Nie - słyszał uparty głos.  
I nagle zakłócenia na pustym kanale "Suwerena" wydały mu się tym cholernym "Nie", pomnożonym miliony razy. Jeszcze raz wygładził mundur i odetchnął głęboko. Wyłączył odbiornik zupełnie.  
Właściwie nie zdziwił się nawet bardzo, że w powietrzu wciąż drżał niewyraźny szum.

19.

Wyglądało na to, że im się udało. Znowu.  
Było zupełnie cicho. No, prawie: mruczały systemy wentylacji i maskowania. Hera leżała na swoim posłaniu, ale ani bandaż na ramieniu, ani liczne otarcia, ani usztywniona kostka nie pomagały jej zasnąć - wciąż coś ją swędziało, bolało albo przeszkadzało. Zirytowana, wstała i powlokła się ostrożnie do kuchni, żeby sobie nalać wody.  
Wypiła wodę, przysiadłszy na brzegu stołu, zamyślona. Dziwnie było, bardzo dziwnie... Zupełnie nie tego się spodziewała, zabierając ze sobą tego faceta jako załogę. Obawiała się, że będzie robił różne szalone rzeczy, i robił, ale... jakby nie te. Nieodpowiedzialne podrywy na prawo i lewo - przewidywała, tak. Pijaństwo, bardzo możliwe. Bójki i zadymy wszczynane o byle co, ryzykanctwo i narażanie się, niewykluczone. Tymczasem zgadzała się w zasadzie przede wszystkim skłonność do ryzyka i bezczelność, a cała reszta... nie za bardzo. Chyba, że za pijaństwo policzyć ten wieczór, kiedy w zeszłym miesiącu za robotę dostali między innymi skrzynkę alderaańskiego zielonego wina. I trochę go razem nadużyli, i skończyli na podłodze, oglądając holokreskówki dla dzieci, zmieniając w nich dialogi (falset Kanana udającego małą jaszczurkę przyprawił Herę o histerię) i zasypiając haniebnie o trzeciej rano.  
No ale - kiedy to się stało, że zaufała mu bardziej, niż ufała komuś znanemu od dziecka? Kiedy w ogóle ostatnio zaufała komukolwiek?  
Stawiając ostrożnie stopę, zsunęła się na dół, do ładowni, i zobaczyła, że trap jest otwarty. Przed nią rozpościerał się rozgwieżdżony, górski pejzaż. Na tle rozjaśnionego od świetlnych punktów nieba czerniały kontury ogromnych, iglastych drzew: ich igły miały pół metra długości i pachniały mocno i żywicznie. Polana była nimi zarzucona, "Duch" lekko zapadał się w brązowy, miękki dywan, spod którego miejscami przezierały omszałe głazy i wielkie, miękkie, falujące, zielone grzyby.  
Jak spokojnie. Powietrze było już jesienne, ale wciąż niezbyt zimne; na planecie, na której się chwilowo zadekowali, był sam koniec lata. Wszędzie, wszędzie pod koniec lata były najpiękniejsze gwiaździste noce.  
Kanan siedział na zwalonym pniu i strugał kawałek kory w gładki, owalny kształt. Usłyszał, że się zbliża, i odwrócił się do Hery (z mimowolnym skrzywieniem, które niemal natychmiast wygładziło się w uśmiech).  
\- Nie możesz spać - powiedział. - Boli? Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
\- Boli, ale nie mam co z tym zrobić, wiesz, bardziej niewygodnie niż cokolwiek innego. A taka piękna noc.  
\- Bardzo - potwierdził. - Też sobie wyszedłem popatrzeć.  
\- Dzisiaj nie widać księżyców i jest tyle gwiazd - powiedziała, przysiadając na pniu obok niego. - Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi, oglądanie nieznanego nieba.  
\- Przypomina mi się mapa w moim holo... mapa, taka jedna... mapa w moim holokronie - niezręcznie odparł Kanan.  
\- W twoim czym? - spytała Hera, zaintrygowana.  
\- To takie urządzenie przechowujące informacje. Typowe dla Jedi. Dostałem takie od mojej m-mistrzyni - powiedział, nie patrząc na nią.  
Aha. Więc mistrzyni. Kolejne informacje. I holokron, czymkolwiek jest. Hera kiwnęła głową, na znak, że słucha, ale zbyt dobrze rozumiała, że to nie są proste ani miłe sprawy, więc na wszelki wypadek nie naciskała.  
Kanan milczał; złożył nóż i schował go starannie do zapinanego przy pasie pokrowca.  
\- Zaczekaj chwilę - powiedział w końcu. Podniósł się - Hera odnotowała, że niezgrabnie i powoli - i poszedł do statku.  
Kiedy wrócił, niósł koc, który narzucił jej na ramiona, oraz metalową kostkę z przezroczystymi ściankami. Kostkę położył sobie na zabandażowanej dłoni: była niewielka i misternie odrobiona w tworzywach i metalach, których Hera zupełnie nie rozpoznawała.  
\- Weź ją do ręki - powiedział Kanan. Hera podniosła kostkę i obejrzała ją starannie. Piękny przedmiot, i miał bardzo tajemniczy wygląd. Nie technologiczny, tylko taki jakby... mistyczny. Nie mogła zupełnie wymyślić, jak miałoby się uruchamiać dostęp do tych zawartych w nim informacji. Nie było żadnych przycisków. Niczego. Skierowała pytające spojrzenie na Kanana, a on się uśmiechnął i wziął od niej kostkę.  
Wystarczyło, aby dziwny przedmiot znalazł się znów w jego ręce, a już wydawał się jakby... żywy. Coś zdawało się pulsować w środku błękitnie.  
\- Co tam jest? - spytała.  
\- Kryształ. Podobny do tego, który jest w świetlnym mieczu - wyjaśnił, a potem na chwilę przymknął oczy w koncentracji. Hera o mało nie krzyknęła: narożniki holokronu przekręciły się, a sama kostka uniosła się w powietrze, płynnie i delikatnie. Następnie odkręcone narożniki rozsunęły się, a z wnętrza wydobyła się nagle holograficzna mapa galaktyki, pełna przedziwnych znaków, tajemniczych połączeń i ogólnie - osobliwa, ale wciąż rozpoznawalna.  
Hera spojrzała na nią uważnie, potem przeniosła wzrok na gwiezdną panoramę dookoła i znów na holokron...  
\- Masz rację - powiedziała z namysłem. - To niby zupełnie co innego, ale jednak... Hmm... jakby czuło się w tym ten sam, no nie wiem, motyw muzyczny. Coś w tym stylu. Nie umiem tego inaczej określić.  
\- Całkiem trafnie - odparł Kanan i zrobił drobny ruch dłonią. Narożniki, jak przyciągane magnetycznie, wróciły na swoje miejsce i kostka zamknęła się, po czym spoczęła bez ruchu na jego ręce.  
\- Wiesz co, to jest naprawdę niezwykłe i bardzo piękne - westchnęła Hera. - Jakiś zupełnie inny świat, którego jeszcze nie widziałam.  
\- Nie zobaczysz już z niego wiele - powiedział Kanan krótko. - Wszyscy nie żyją. Zostały tylko pojedyncze przedmioty, które nic nie znaczą. Nic więcej.  
Przyglądała mu się przez długą chwilę, namyślając się i wahając, bo było tyle rzeczy, które mogłaby na to odpowiedzieć - ale w końcu spytała:  
\- A ty? Przecież ty jesteś prawdziwy. Żyjesz. To ma znaczenie.  
Kanan roześmiał się, całkiem szczerze.  
\- Serio, to już wszystko minęło. Ja sam z tamtego czasu też. Nie da się robić za cały świat w pojedynkę.  
\- Nie, może nie - powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Ale masz w sobie to wszystko, wiesz? To widać. To prawda, że nie możesz być całym światem. Ale go niesiesz dokądś, naprzód.  
Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Niczego nie niosę. Po prostu... przechowuję te przedmioty, żeby nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce. Niepowołane bardziej od moich, znaczy. Nie jestem Jedi. Już nie.  
\- No to kim wobec tego? - spytała Hera. - Widziałam sama, jak zrobiłeś tyle niesamowitych rzeczy. Mógłbyś robić jeszcze więcej dobrego, i...  
Uśmiechnął się nagle i popatrzył jej w oczy.  
\- Albo mogę nadal być twoją załogą. I robić z tobą i dla ciebie tyle, ile tylko mogę. Może być?  
_Jako moja załoga dobyłeś tego miecza_ , pomyślała. _O do licha. Dla mnie dobyłeś tego miecza! Ze mną i dla mnie - uratowałeś mi życie wtedy, nad Gorse - i dla mnie robisz wszystko dalej! Kriff, to nie jest żaden idiotyczny podryw, to nie jest błaznowanie, to jest wszystko... kriffing kriff, to wszystko jest bardzo, bardzo poważne!_  
Robisz dla mnie rzeczy właściwe ludziom, których już nie ma. Czy możesz też... kiedyś... dzięki temu stać się tym, czym byli?  
Ryzykujesz dla mnie wszystkim, co ci się udało ocalić.  
I co dalej?  
Musiała, naprawdę musiała nad tym wszystkim wreszcie serio, spokojnie pomyśleć...  
Albo zacząć od czegoś innego. Od czegoś, nad czym zastanawiać się nie musiała i czego była pewna.  
Przechyliła się - i jednym ramieniem serdecznie objęła Kanana, starając się nie ścisnąć go jednakowoż zbyt mocno.  
\- Pewnie. Jesteś moją załogą - powiedziała z mocą. - Najlepszą z możliwych. Najlepszą. Prawdziwym przyjacielem.  
Uśmiechnął się na to znowu, miło i z błyskiem w oku. Przygarnął ją, także ostrożnie, i powiedział po prostu:  
\- Dziękuję. Pani kapitan.  
_A co dalej_ , pomyślała Hera, uśmiechając się w jego ramię, _to jeszcze zobaczymy._

 

_I tu właściwie mógłby być koniec, ale te dwie, którym dedykowałam powyższe opowiadanie, przecież by mnie za to zeżarły, zatem można przeczytać jeszcze:_

**Epilog**

Wyglądało na to, że im się udało. Znowu.  
Chłodnym, sierpniowym świtem wylądowali na polanie, tej samej, co dwa lata wcześniej, po kłopotach ze Złamanym Księżycem. A może tylko podobnej - to nie miało większego znaczenia.  
\- Doszliśmy wtedy do siebie w spokoju, to dojdziemy i teraz - wykaszlał Kanan przez chmury czarnego dymu, które wytoczyły się za nimi przez trap. - Nie martw się, naprawimy wszystko i wyczyścimy. Pamiętasz, płynęła tędy rzeka, będzie można nawet użyć wody do tego czyszczenia. I wykąpać się po wszystkim.  
\- Ja się nie martwię - zachrypiała Hera. - Ja się tylko cieszę, że na tej planecie praktycznie nikt nie mieszka, bo w przeciwnym wypadku ten dym ściągnąłby tu całą populację.  
Nie dało się z tym nie zgodzić: dym, tłusty i gęsty, snuł się po całej polanie. Dobrze, że wiał wiatr - inaczej by się chyba podusili, od czego we wnętrzu "Ducha" i tak już nie było daleko. Kaszląc i krztusząc się, i podpierając się nawzajem, wyszli w końcu na brzeg polany, w czyste, świeże powietrze pachnące żywicą.  
Obrzucili się wprawnymi spojrzeniami.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytali jednocześnie i oboje roześmiali się z całego serca.  
\- Masz przypaloną bródkę, koziołku - poinformowała Hera Kanana. - Trzeba będzie wyrównać, bo wyglądasz dziwnie.  
\- Ty wyglądasz na nieuszkodzoną - uśmiechnął się on.  
\- Trochę sobie stłukłam łokieć, jak zjeżdżaliśmy razem ze skrzynkami - przyznała. - Ale tylko trochę, będę patrzyła, czy nic się nie dzieje.  
\- Dobra - odpowiedział i zapatrzył się na nią, wciąż uśmiechnięty. - Ale jesteś cała w czarne smugi. Ja też?  
\- Ty też. Bardzo ci do twarzy. Może sobie zostawisz? - odparła, unosząc brew.  
\- Nie. Stanowczo nie. To jak, do roboty? Wydaje mi się, że dym opada.  
Skinęła energicznie głową i ruszyli z powrotem do statku, skąd też wkrótce rozległo się stukanie, zgrzyty i - okazjonalnie - stłumione okrzyki i przekleństwa. Od czasu do czasu przejeżdżał przez polanę bardzo wkurzony droid obładowany kubłami, w drodze do rzeki.  
Wieczorem było po wszystkim. Nie mieli czasu ani ochoty na gotowanie, ale podgrzali zalane wodą liofilizowane porcje obiadowe i, siedząc na rampie, pożarli je, zmęczeni i zadowoleni.  
Kanan przyjrzał się sobie i zmarszczył nos.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że te ubrania trzeba puścić na dwa cykle - powiedział. - Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu byłem taki brudny, a trzeba ci wiedzieć, że mam imponujące osiągnięcia w tej dziedzinie.  
\- Nie wątpię - Hera zmrużyła oczy i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. - Ale faktycznie, trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, że moglibyśmy być brudniejsi. No, na pewno bardziej śmierdzący, bo te smary same w sobie nie są takie złe...  
Kanan roześmiał się.  
\- Widać po tobie pilota - powiedział. - Na pewno spanie w kubłach na śmieci jest bardziej śmierdzące, natomiast smar się wszędzie wciska. Nie wiem, jak go wydłubię zza paznokci.  
\- Dlatego noszę rękawice - zamachała do niego rękami. - A skąd wiesz, jak się śpi w kubłach na śmieci, że tak z obawą zapytam? Jakaś ucieczka przed zbyt entuzjastycznymi fankami lub fanami?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć - odparł lekko, ale Hera znała go już na tyle, że wyczuła w tym starannie lekkim tonie jakąś opowieść, której pewnie nigdy nie usłyszy. Może kawałki. Kiedyś. We właściwym momencie, tak jak dwa lata temu, z holokronem, na tej samej planecie. - To co, idziemy do tej rzeki?  
\- Podobno się nie powinno pływać zaraz po jedzeniu.  
\- Podobno nie powinno się kraść blasterów z imperialnych promów.  
Zebrali przybory do mycia i zeszli nad rzekę. Wieczór był spokojny i ciepły, a woda płynęła wartko pomiędzy wzgórkami pogórza, ale nie była zbyt rwąca. Na brzegach rosło mnóstwo pachnących i zielonych roślin, między którymi w półmroku unosiły się jakieś połyskujące odwłokami owady.  
\- Pięknie - powiedziała z uznaniem Hera.  
\- Bardzo pięknie - odpowiedział z przekonaniem, ale kiedy spojrzała na niego, zobaczyła, że wzrok miał utkwiony w jej twarzy. Zarumieniła się i zabrała za rozkładanie ręcznika i ściąganie butów.  
Już dawno się nauczyli, jak bez nadmiernego wchodzenia sobie w drogę i naruszania prywatności myć się w różnych dziwnych miejscach (beczki w opuszczonej winnicy, śluza na kanale, dwie butelki wody za plastikową zasłonką, odświeżacz bez ścianek wiszący na środku hangaru, wielka wanna z droidami-syrenami w zdobytym przez kartel narkotykowy pałacu lokalnego watażki), więc rzeka nie nastręczyła im większych problemów, poza szczotką, która popłynęła w dal i trzeba było ją dogonić. W końcu Hera, szczęśliwa i w czystej bieliźnie, spłukała włosy Kananowi nad zaroślami przy brzegu i uznali, że warto było przeżyć cztery dni w wędzarni z niedziałającymi prawie wszystkimi systemami, żeby teraz poczuć się tak cudownie.  
Kanan rozłożył się na trawie, podłożył sobie ręce pod głowę i wpatrzył się w gwiazdy z zadowoleniem właściciela, a Hera patrzyła sobie na niego, wklepując w lekku oliwkę. Taka banalna scenka, nic wielkiego - a taka spokojna i taka bardzo ich własna!  
I nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia, uderzyło w nią uczucie tak absolutnie szokujące, jak bywają nagłe przebudzenia ze snu: _Przecież, kriffing kriff, ja go kocham._  
W jej umyśle z miejsca rozdzwoniły się dzwonki alarmowe. Zamrugała, potrząsnęła lekku, ale nic się jej przez to nie odmieniło. Myśl, raz dostrzeżona, nie chciała zniknąć z głowy, jarząca się jak coruscański neon.  
Nieprzygotowana, zdumiona, wypuściła lek z dłoni i gapiąc się na Kanana zaczerpnęła mocno tchu.  
Od razu podniósł głowę i łypnął na nią:  
\- Coś się stało? - spytał.  
\- Kocham cię - powiedziała stanowczo.  
Jego zrelaksowany wyraz twarzy zniknął jak zdmuchnięty. Usiadł, odruchowo odlepiając od ramion źdźbła trawy, i patrząc na nią czujnie.  
\- Co? - zapytał ochryple.  
Hera zrobiła bezradny gest dłonią. Czuła, jak jej serce bije - okropnie szybko, ale zdecydowanie, jakby też potwierdzało: tak, należało to powiedzieć natychmiast, kiedy to zrozumiałaś, natychmiast. Nie była tylko pewna, czy zdoła mu wytłumaczyć tę pewność, osiągniętą w jednej chwili, jakby się w tej chwili zbiegły wszystkie inne, implozja zamiast eksplozji.  
\- Właśnie to sobie uświadomiłam - spróbowała. Ach, jak to nieadekwatnie, jak blado zabrzmiało! Ale czy da się w ogóle słowami wypowiedzieć taką... epifanię?  
Widocznie jednak nie było to takie ważne, bo - nie wiedziała jak to się stało, ale w następnej chwili stali już, ciasno objęci, i mogła się przekonać, że nie tylko jej serce tłucze się tak desperacko. Spojrzała mu w twarz i wiedziała z całą, bezwzględną pewnością, że nigdy w życiu nie zobaczy niczego bardziej otwartego, odsłoniętego i intensywnego, niż wyraz tej twarzy.  
\- Hera - powiedział, jakby nie pamiętał już żadnego innego słowa.  
A potem - nie umiała powiedzieć, czy to on pierwszy schylił się do niej, czy ona wspięła się do niego na palce - potem już całowali się, mocno i z przekonaniem, objęci i wzruszeni, pod gwiazdami, pod wielką, wirującą mapą Galaktyki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to wszystko.  
> Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim moim czytelniczkom i czytelnikom, szczególnie tym komentującym - to wielka frajda i jedyna nagroda dla autora fanfiction, więc cenię sobie bardzo Wasze słowa. Dziękuję!
> 
> Poezja, którą Kanan odpyskowuje Inkwizytorowi, to słynny wiersz e. e. cummingsa - "gdzieś gdziem nigdy nie dotarł", w tłumaczeniu, jeśli mnie pamięć nie zawodzi, Stanisława Barańczaka. Uznałam, że czemu miałabym pisać swoją, przeciętną poezję i kazać ją biednemu Kananowi wkuwać, skoro na świecie jest tyle poezji genialnej? :)  
> Natomiast wspomniane w tej samej scenie twierdzenie fizyki z Odległej Galaktyki pozwoliłam sobie zmyślić, bo mam dziwne uczucie, że nauka w naszym rozumieniu robi w świecie Gwiezdnych Wojen coś takiego jak nieudany suflet. Niby nadal składniki te same, ale sufletem to tego już nazwać nie można. No więc nie chciałam znieważać fizyków, których szanuję, powiązaniami z SW :)


End file.
